Angel you are not
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: Accepting a dare made by her friends, Hiku Sayo sneeked into the museum where Dark was going to steal a vase but what she didn't know was who she was going to meet. And this dare changed her life forever... KradxOCxDark DaisukexRiku SatoshixOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting the legend… 

**A/N Hey there! Well I got this idea from my friend. She was giving me ideas on how I could improve my quizilla's quizzes when I thought of this… Hope you guys like it… Read and review it please… And if possible no flames. I know my english is not good but hope you readers out there don't mind…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…**

**Story:**

**The sun was setting in the distance and the sky was bathe in red, yellow and orange. A few birds flew overhead and the wind blew against the lone figure left in the park. It was a young lady about 16-years-old. She was dressed in a white top and red skirt that reached to her knees. She was seated on one of the park benches while reading a book. The bell in the tower was rung to announce that it was six in the evening. The young girl closed her book and stood up. Her waist length hair danced in the wind as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. She looked at her watch and then let out sigh as she placed her book into her bag with sat beside her just now. She grabbed the bag and flung it behind her shoulder and picked up the paper bag that had sat near her leg. She then made her way out of the park. **

"**Hey Hiku!" came the voice of a girl.**

**Hiku turned around to see her best friend and her boyfriend walking towards her. Hiku waved at them and waited for them.**

"**Hey Rio, hey Yoshinito. What's up?" Hiku asked as they stopped in front of her.**

"**You really gonna do it right?" Yoshinito asked as he looked at the paper bag in Hiku's arms.**

"**Hey Yoshin, have you ever heard Hiku turn down a dare before?" Rio asked.**

"**The whole school knows about it… Except for some of the juniors. Even the teachers all know." Yoshin exclaimed.**

"**No wonder today they kept asking me to forget it… So it was about the dare…" Hiku said.**

"**So, the title 'ms daring' is really meant for you…" Rio muttered.**

**Hiku smiled then looked towards the museum. **

"**Of course Rio…." Hiku replied as she looked in to her paper bag. **

**Inside, was filled with black clothing. She recalled about the dare her friends had set for her.**

Flashback… 

"**_Come on, you have to do it! For fame and fortune!" exclaimed Resha._**

_**Hiku raised an eyebrow and looked at Resha. Actually, all the people in the room were.**_

"_**Ok, ok, not for fame not for fortune…" Resha said.**_

"_**And when did I ever said that I wasn't going to do it?" Hiku asked.**_

"_**Yeah, it's just a dare, it's not like lady dare here won't do…" Rio teased.**_

"_**It's just going to spy on Dark… Nothing lady dare here can't do." Honaka said.**_

_**End of flashback…**_

"**Hey Hiku! You here?" Yoshin asked as Hiku came back to reality.**

"**Yeah I'm here…" Hiku replied.**

"**Well we got to go… Yoshin is coming over. We're going to watch the news to try and spot you…" Rio said as she gave Hiku a pat on the back.**

"**Good luck Hiku." Yoshin said.**

"**Yeah good luck!" Rio called out as she and Yoshin disappeared down the street.**

"**Well, time to go and get ready…" Hiku told herself as she continued down the street the other way, towards the museum.**

**She passed a few of her schoolmates and they all wished her good luck. Hiku then crossed the street to the candy store to get some candy to pass her time in the museum.**

"**Hmm, I would like a little of this and a handful of that… Thanks." Hiku told the shopkeeper as he handed her the bag of sweets.**

**Just then, the news came on and there was a reporter on the screen. She was at the museum already. Behind her, were a couple of police cars and the lights were being prepared for tonight. People were making their way out of the museum already even though it was only six-fifteen. **

"**Hmm, it's going to be hard to get into the museum now…" Hiku told herself as she paid the shopkeeper.**

**Walking out, Hiku walked to the museum. Reaching the museum, she saw a few of her classmate sitting there looking at the museum. Smiling to herself, she quickly took a few steps back.**

"**The second floor window is open but I need a diversion…" Hiku muttered to no one.**

**Grabbing a stink bomb from her paper bag, she climbed up a tree and threw the bomb towards the center of the crowd. Soon green stinking gas was released and screams were heard. Hiku quickly jumped down the tree and ran towards the museum as the police all shielded their noses and eyes as the gas was making them cry. Hiku ran right through the crowd, making sure no one saw her, she leaped on to the ledge just above the main door and flinging herself upwards into the open window on the second floor.**

"**Thank you cheerleading and gymnastics!" Hiku said quietly. **

**She then quickly dug down under the window so if anyone were to look up, they won't see her. After a few more seconds, Hiku let out a sigh and looked around the museum. **

"**Good, no guards… first stage, done…" Hiku said in her head as she walked with caution towards the toilet to change.**

**She went into a cubicle and pulled out her clothes from the paper bag. She changed into the black clothes quickly. She then folded her school clothes carefully and then placed them in to the paper bag and then stuffed the paper bag in to her school bag. She then walked out of the cubicle and towards the mirror. She then tied up her hair in to a high ponytail. Now, dressed in a black long sleeve t-shirt and black track pants. Her hair stood out a bit, as it was red. **

"**Ok, now what am I suppose to do till eleven?" Hiku asked herself as she walked out of the toilet.**

**The hallways in the museum were brightly lighted so gave Hiku time to hide as she could see a guard's shadow before seeing him. Hiku crept in to the room next to where the vase, which was, supposes to be stolen tonight. Hiku sat in a dark corner and started eating her sweets. She took out a magazine that she brought and started reading, occasionally, stopping whatever she was doing to listen for any guards. Then finally, at eleven, sirens were heard and the lights in the museum were switched off. Hiku jumped a bit when the lights were suddenly switched off but recovered from the shock when she heard someone running by. Hiku quickly stuffed the magazine in to her bag and took out the video camera and crept to the door and looked in to the next room. Hiku expected to see Dark in there trying to break the code to get the vase but what she saw shocked her…**

**A/N How was it? Well hope you like it… Please review… Chapter two should be up by Wednesday I guess… Well signing off! Review it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nice catch. 

**A/N How was chapter 1? Hope you guys liked it… Well here's chapter 2, hope you guys will like it too! R&R kk. If possible, no flames please…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…**

**Story: **

"**What the hell!" Hiku accidentally exclaimed out loud.**

**The vase was still there. Hiku swore she heard someone running. And just when she thought that she would not meet anyone, someone ran right pass her. Hiku quickly covered her mouth with her hand and slid down the wall, with her back against it. She looked down on to the floor trying hard to slow down her rapidly increasing heartbeat as she pressed her hand on to her mouth tighter. She then felt that there was someone looking at her. She slowly lifted her head up and saw atmythes eyes looking in to her ruby red ones. Hiku dropped the video camera and tried to stand up and run. But then just as she stood up, the owner of those eyes reached out and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down on to the floor.**

"**Let go!" Hiku cried out as she struggled to get out of the person's grip. **

"**Quiet if you don't want to be caught!" came a voice. **

**Hearing that, Hiku calmed down and looked at the person before her properly. The person was dressed just like her but the person was a guy for starters, he had dark purple hair.**

"**Ok happy now Dark? Now let go you creep." Hiku said as she pulled out of his grip.**

"**Well since you know me like those people outside, I can spare myself from repeating who I am over and over again. Here…" Dark said as he reached out to help Hiku up.**

"**Thanks but no thanks… I can perfectly stand on my own…" Hiku replied as she stood up ignoring Dark's help. **

"**Ok, who are you and what are you doing here for?" Dark asked as he watch Hiku pick up her bag.**

"**Hmp, Hiku Sayo… Here to videotape you, Dark Mousy stealing the vase… This is for a dare, don't be mistaken okay…" Hiku replied as she looked up at Dark.**

"**Well, that's surprising." Dark said as Hiku bend down again to pick up her tape recorder.**

**Hiku fiddled with the recorder for a while before looking in to the screen and pointing it at Dark.**

"**This is Hiku Sayo taping Dark Mousy for the dare… Now Dark would you like to say a few words to make all your fan girls in my year go crazy over you?" Hiku asked as she looked up at Dark.**

"**Like what can I say? I have to get the vase before that blue-eyed inspector comes and get away from the scene before I get caught…" Dark said into the recorder before turning towards the other room.**

"**Ok, that was okay…" Hiku said as she stop the recording and followed behind Dark to the other room. But before she went in to the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. **

"**Oh great!" Dark cried out.**

**There in the room other then Dark, was another person. He had pure whit wings and had blonde hair. He had golden eyes that shined like the sun. Hiku grasped as she looked at the new guy. **

"**Get away from the vase Krad! I'm taking it no matter what." Dark said as he ran forward towards the vase.**

**Hiku quickly pulled out and began recording. Then Krad ran forward and attacked Dark. He slammed his wings together in front of him and send out feathers, which flew towards Dark. Dark evaded all of them but one. That feather had stabbed Dark in the arm. Even though it was just a feather, Dark's arm began to bleed. The rest of the feathers that had missed Dark disappeared in to the darkness. Dark winced in pain as he pulled out the once white feather and threw it on to the ground. Dark then took out a black feather from his black long coat and placed it in front of his face. He muttered a spell and then feathers flew down from above and they flew down just like Krad's feathers had and tried to injure Krad. But Krad smoothly evaded all the feathers and turned to Dark with a smirk plastered on his face. **

"**Damnit! I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face someday!" Dark cried out as he dashed for the vase.**

**Krad then ran forwards but something had caught his eye. Something red. And this had allowed Dark to get to the vase before him. Dark smirk at Krad as Krad's smirk faded away.**

"**I didn't think I could wipe that off today…" Dark laughed.**

**Krad instead of talking back, He dashed at neck-breaking speed to where Hiku was and grabbed her before Dark could say anything else. Hiku gasped as Krad brought her in front of Dark. **

"**Let go!" Hiku cried out as she tried to get free.**

**Krad pulled Hiku closer to him and he looked in to her eyes. There was angry written in his eyes. Krad tighten his rip on Hiku's wrist. Hiku winced in pain as she felt him tighten it even more.**

"**Hiku!" Dark called out. **

"**Now release the vase Dark or this young lady here will get it." Krad stated.**

**Hiku's heart skipped at least five beats when she heard what Krad said.**

"**Let go… please…" Hiku pleaded as she felt Krad tighten his grip on her wrist again. **

"**Not until he puts down the vase… Hiku." Krad said with another smirk on his face.**

**Hiku was feeling both scared and angry at the same time. She was scared because of Krad and at the same time she was angry with Krad. She was scared that Krad would kill her or something and she was angry because Krad was treating her like a fool.**

"**Damn it! I said please already!" Hiku shouted out as she used all her strength and pulled out of Krad's grip and did three back flips to get away from Krad.**

"**Man that's good for a girl…" Dark exclaimed.**

"**Shut up! And for you Krad!" Hiku ran forward and gave a high kick using her right leg to hit Krad but just as she expected, she missed and so she took the chance while her right leg was still in the air she did a 360 degrees turn and used her left leg to kick Krad. And this time she hit but merely. She hit his arm and she landing on the floor with her right foot at the front and her left foot at the back balancing herself.**

"**Nice move… But not nice enough!" Krad said as he flew forward and got behind Hiku and took her right hand and twist it behind her back while pushing her on to her knees. **

**Krad then used one of his feather, which he took from his white long cloak, and threw it at Dark. The feather hit Dark at the hand, which was holding the vase and the vase flew out of Dark's hands and dropped towards the ground. **

"**Wiz!" Dark called out as a small white rabbit-like creature appeared and caught the vase before it hit the ground.**

"**Nice catch little guy!" Hiku exclaimed but she felt the grip on her hand tighten and she cried out in pain and then Krad knocked her out to stop Hiku from making any more noise.**

"**In there," came a male's voice from outside the hall.**

"**We'll catch Dark this time!" came the same voice again.**

"**Damn it!" Krad said as he released his grip on Hiku's wrist.**

**Dark quickly grabbed the vase from Wiz and then Wiz transformed in to Dark's wings. **

"**Sorry Hiku. But I got to go!" Dark said as he climbed out of the window and flew off even though there was a voice asking him to go back.**

**Krad smirk then went to the window and flew off leaving the unconscious Hiku lying there…**

**A/N hope you like this… Pls review kk… Chapter 3 will be up soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Touch by an angel…

A/N How was the first two chapters? I don't know if this fic is going to be liked by others… I don't even know if anyone would bother to read this but I still like it to be written out instead of in my mind only… Well, read and review please… Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

"Get in there man! This may be the time when we catch Dark!" exclaimed sergeant Sarhara.

The man began banging the door leading to the second floor unknown to then that what they will find is not Dark instead a young 16-year-old. The door's lock was coming apart. Hiku was still unconscious and was lying down on the floor near the place where the ancient vase used to be.

"The door's down sir!" yelled one of the policemen as they ran towards the crime scene.

"Argh, where am I?" Hiku groan as she sat up and placed her hand up to her head as she tried to remember where she was.

"In there! Get in there man!" yelled a command.

Just then, Hiku remembered where she was and quickly looked up. She could barely make out some people with touch lights running towards her. She gasped as she quickly picked up her bag and her video camera and dashed to the window. Taking in a few deep breaths, Hiku climbed out and slowly climbed on to the roof.

"I can do it… I can do it…" Hiku chanted in her head.

Just then, a helicopter flew past and started to shine light in to the window and areas near it. Hiku stepped back as the light was nearing her. She turned and looks behind her. There were a lot of trees growing there.

"They could soften the fall if I jump…" Hiku thought.

Taking in a deep breath, Hiku jumped. Her hands grabbed on to a branch and swung herself to a next one but lost her gripping and fell towards the ground. Closing her eyes to ready herself for a hard impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt someone catch hold of her. Opening her eyes, Hiku saw it was her sister Nakuru holding on to her with great difficulty from on top of a branch.

"Hey thanks sis…" Hiku said as she did a flip forward to the branch in front of her.

Hiku's sister had shoulder-length red hair. She looked a bit like one of her friends called Riku. She was two years younger than Hiku. She was dressed in a black tank top and track pants.

"You were just lucky this time… If I never saw you climbing the roof… I don't know what would happen to you…" Nakuru said as she looked at her older sister carefully.

"Did anyone else see me climb on to the roof?" Hiku asked as she picked a few leaves off her hair.

"Don't think so… They were all busy looking at Dark fight that angel." Nakuru said as she pointed in to the sky.

There, both Krad and Dark were fighting each other.

"You called that asshole an angel? If I were you, I would think twice before saying he's an angel…" Hiku retorted angrily.

"What happen up there?" Nakuru asked with interest.

"When we're home then I'll show you…" Hiku said as she hopped down to the ground quickly.

"Yea okay but can wait until the fight is over?" Nakuru asked as she continued to watch the sky.

"Yeah okay, but I'll be making my way home now… You can wait." Hiku said as she walked off.

"Okay!" Nakuru called out.

Hiku turned and looked at the sky.

"Damn assholes… Leaving me there… Hmp!" Hiku said as she walked off towards home.

Walking down the street, which was empty as most of the people were either at home or at the museum watching Dark and Krad. Hiku wiped off a few bit of sweat off her face and took out her leftover candy. Feeling that she was being followed, Hiku turned around a few times to find no one. After a while, Hiku broke in to a run, not a very fast one, not a jog either.

"You know, you shouldn't go home alone in this dark night you know." Came a voice behind Hiku.

"Oh, so you were the one… Why don't you go and fight that so-called angel?" Hiku said without looking behind.

"Really? How am I supposed to fight myself may I ask?" came the reply.

"Huh? Aren't you Dar—" Hiku asked as she turned around to face Krad.

"Don't put me in the same category as that idiot." Krad said.

"Oh my, you're angry, man I have to hide before Krad-san here kills me…" Hiku said sarcastically as she pretended to be afraid of Krad who was flying overhead.

"Aww, what made you so angry?" Krad asked as he stopped and hovered behind Hiku with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

Hiku slowly, slowed down and turned towards Krad.

"You really want to know?" Hiku asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"Go on…" Krad answered.

"You sure you really want to know?" Hiku asked again sweetly.

"Yeah go on…"Krad replied a little irritated now.

"Well… I'm not going to tell." Hiku laughed as she turned and started to run again faster this time.

"I knew you would say that." Krad said as he started flying again.

Krad then flew in front of Hiku and stopped and started to hover again.

"Sorry but this isn't your road, make way." Hiku said as she continued to run ignoring Krad.

"No." came the simple reply.

"You really want me to hit you don't you." Hiku said getting annoyed already.

"Boy, you sure can read my mind." Krad said as he had his smirk back on.

"You asked for it!" Hiku cried out as she leaped forward to try to hit Krad.

"Hmm, young ladies are supposed to be proper and refined." Krad stated as he smoothly douched Hiku's attack.

"What century are you from? The 15s?" Hiku asked as she tried to hit Krad again with a running jump kick.

"You would be surprised…" Krad said as he just flew down and twisted Hiku's right arm behind her back… Again…

A/N Wow, I didn't know I could like write three whole chapters out in a single day! That's like a record… Haha. Well hope you guys liked it. Review it please… Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 This is just a bad dream… Isn't it?

A/N Well, hoped you guys like chapter 3… I don't think many people read stories like this in DN Angel do they? I guess they like yaoi stories more… Well, whoever is reading this, R&R… If possible, no flames…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone form DN Angel…

Story:

"Sorry, old tricks don't work again!" Hiku said as she used her left hand to grab Krad's right hand and threw him forward towards a brick wall.

Krad flew forward but used his wings to stop himself from hitting the wall, just barely.

"Really now?" Krad smirk as he kick the wall hard with both legs and flew towards Hiku with such speed that he knocked Hiku off her feet, no really, she got hit by Krad that she flew at least five feet back.

"Argh…" Hiku groan as she forced herself up but with the help off a lamppost.

Krad smirk as he landed on the ground with he hit Hiku.

"You're just lucky…" Hiku said as she stood up wiping off some blood from the side of her mouth.

"Yeah maybe… I better go, before that red head sees me," Krad said as he flew forward towards Hiku and lifted her face and brought his face so close that Hiku could feel his breath on her skin.

"Goodbye Hiku, we'll meet again…" came Krad as he brought his lips down on to Hiku's.

Hiku stood there petrified as she took a moment to realize what she was doing. She then pushes Krad away and glared at him. Krad just smirked and then took off in to the night sky.

"This is just a dream… A nightmare in fact…" Hiku chanted in her head as she pinched herself.

"Ouch… Oh god… A dream… Please let this be a dream…" Hiku cried in her head.

"Sis! What happened to you?" Nakuru asked when she finally reached Hiku.

"Oh erm, nothing, just tripped and fell, what happen back there?" Hiku asked as she walked to pick up her bag that was lying on the pavement a few feet away.

"Not much… Dark just flew off after he sent out a few hundred feathers over the angel to buy some time. That angel then flew off in the other direction… I think this direction in fact… Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you saw that angel and tripped?" Nakuru asked excitedly.

"Whatever… Let's just go home…" Hiku said as she swung her bag over her shoulder then made her way home.

"Whatever you say sis… Whatever you say." Nakuru said as she followed Hiku.

Their home was like a mansion. Their parents were world famous doctors and they were now overseas having meeting, lectures with other doctors around the world. So Hiku and Nakuru had the whole house except for their butlers and maids. The girls were outside their gate; finally after a fifteen minutes walk. Nakuru then pressed the intercom waiting for someone to answer.

"Please state who you are and what are you doing here for." Came a voice booming out of the speaker.

"This is the police, come out here with your hands in the air." Nakuru said in a low voice as Hiku was already laughing too much.

"Welcome home missies…" came the voice again.

"Hey Toshi!" both girl yelled in to the intercom happily.

The gates slowly opened and the girls raced in.

"I'm using the bathroom first!" Nakuru called out.

"I'm using the computer first!" Hiku called out too.

The girls ran right towards the main door without stopping. Just then the door opened up to reveal a tall men about thirty over wearing a black suit.

"Good evening Kondo!" The girl called out as they raced in to the house and up the stairs to do their respective jobs.

"Good evening to you girls too." Kondo said as he closed the doors and placed the girls'shoes properly before heading upstairs slowly.

"Second missy, please go to bed now… First missy, ms Rio called by just now. She wants you to call her back as soon as possible." Kondo said as he walked past the bathroom and Hiku's room to head for his room.

"Okay! Thanks!" Hiku called out.

Hiku picked up the phone by the computer and started to dial Rio's number.

"Hello, Hitama's residents, Rio speaking." Rio said in to the phone.

"Hey Rio, you called?" Hiku asked.

"Yeah, how did it go? I didn't spot you on the news so that means they didn't find you… But they did report that someone threw a stink bomb over by the museum… It was our own lady dare wasn't it?" Rio asked with a giggle.

"Yeah ok it was I… I confess, go on, take me to the police, I confess everything…" Hiku said as she pretended to cry.

"Yeah right… So how did it go? Did you see them?" Rio asked.

"Yeah I saw them alright…" Hiku said as she remembered how Krad had kissed her.

Hiku placed her index and middle finger on her lips as she thought of the kiss.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Hiku! You there?" Rio cried out.

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm here, I just saw something one the net…" Hiku lied.

"Remember to bring the recorder tomorrow… Everyone wants to see it first hand." Rio exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey sis! You promised me you'd show me what happened up there!" Nakuru yelled in to the room as she kicked the door.

"I know! I know! Can't you like wait? I'm talking here!" Hiku yelled out feeling annoyed.

"Well, guess I'll put down now… Looks like your sis is getting mad…" Rio said.

"Yeah guess so… Good night." Hiku said.

"Night." Rio replied as she hung up the phone.

Hiku took the recorder then opened the door.

"Here it is… Enjoy!" Hiku said as she pushed the recorder in to her sister's arms then slammed the door shut.

"Sisters…" she heard Nakuru say before heading back to her own room.

Hiku opened the balcony door and stepped outside. The wind was blowing and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Hiku released her hair which was in a high ponytail since just now. Hiku's hair danced along with the wind. Hiku slowly recounted what had happened to her today unknown to her that she was being watched…

A/N How was it? Hope you guys liked it… I'll try to post up chapter 5 soon even if I don't have any reviews… Hope you guys will like it…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mum's email…

A/N thank you all my reviewers… I never thought that anyone would like my story but I was wrong… Thanks I am able to update more often because it's the holidays already… Ok never mind now… R&R kk! And when the writing is in italic, it means something is being read from the computer and thoughts…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Story:

"Man, it's getting cold out here… I still have to bathe, dry my hair, and do my homework… I won't be able to pass up algebra tomorrow, better make an excuse first." Hiku told herself.

Turning around, Hiku made her way in to her room to get her clothes. She opened the door leading to the bathroom, which was connected to her room. She then closed the door and placed her clothes on the towel rack then took off her clothes. She stepped under the showerhead and on the tap. Warm water flowed out of the showerhead and on to her body. Letting the water wet her hair before turning off the tap, Hiku then reached out for the shampoo standing on the shampoo rack. Squeezing out the shampoo, and applying it on to her hair, the bathroom was soon felt with the smell of flowers. Hiku replaced the bottle back to the rack then took the body soap and started to wash her body. After about fifteen minutes, Hiku had bathed, wiped and was fully clothed and was blow-drying her hair now.

"You got mail!" came a child like voice from the laptop on the study table.

"Huh? Who would send an e-mail so late in the night?" Hiku asked the laptop.

Hiku stopped drying her hair and walked to the laptop. She then clicked on the e-mail.

"_Hey darling, how is your sister and you? Hope you guys are doing fine. Your father and I still have a lot more countries to travel too. We know how happy you guys are cause you would be able to party everyday. But I given strict rules to Toshi and Kondo understand. At this time, Nakuru should be asleep right? It's morning over at our side to be precise it's five thirty. Both your father and I have to get up early everyday to go and get ready before our ride comes. I hope you girl haven't neglected your studies. I want you girls to behave yourselves ok, don't get so happy that we aren't here and throw a party everyday making the whole place messy you don't want me to ask your grandmother over to take care of you do you? Well, our ride is going to be here in five minutes so I got to go now ok, say hi to your sister for me ok. Bye, take care ok…_

_Mum._

Hiku smiled as she read the email. Hiku then hit the reply button.

"_Hey mum, Hiku here. We didn't forget about our studies… We didn't even had a party for so long now… Nakuru is doing fine in her work, like always. I have a little trouble but not like a few study groups won't solve. How's dad's health? Even though you guys are doctors, doesn't mean that doctors can't get ill you know… Don't overwork all else I'll asked grandmother over to take care of you… Kidding ok, don't take it to heart. Just make sure your husband's health is ok… And Kondo and Toshi are really doing fine. They are taking care off us very well. And about when will you guys come back? It's been so long since we ate dinner together. You know what, sometimes, I can spot Nakuru wishing outside her balcony you know. I think she misses you guys too. And don't you worry; Nakuru doesn't have a boyfriend yet, just yet ok. But even if she has, I'll make sure he is good enough for her ok… Isn't that what you always tell me when I was young, that I had to look after my sister no matter what? Well, now she is a teenager now, I don't think she would like me interfering right? Haha. And I know what you are thinking. I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND OK! Haha. Okay, I need to have my beauty sleep (yeah right…), goodnight, or should I say good morning… Say hi to dad for me…_

_Hiku_

"Enter, and off you go…" Hiku said to herself as she clicked the send button and the email was sent.

Offing her laptop, Hiku snuggled under her comforter and laid her head down. She then stared out into the dark sky filled with star then clapped her hands once and the lights went off. The wind was blowing in to Hiku's room by the open door leading to the balcony.

"The kiss…" Hiku suddenly thought of the kiss. She lifted her hand up to her lips as she remembered how Krad kissed her.

"_Goodbye Hiku, we'll meet again…" _

"_Goodbye Hiku…"_

"_Goodbye…" _

Hiku thought of the kiss for a few minutes before falling in to a deep slumber…

"Miss Hiku! Wake up!" came a yell from outside.

"Huh!" Hiku jerked awaked.

"It's time for school!" came the voice again.

"Okay, okay…" Hiku cried out as she got out of bed and towards her closet.

Opening the closet, Hiku took out her clothes and went in to the toilet.

"Sis, the videotape is outside your door!" Nakuru called in.

"Yeah ok…" Hiku said as she switch on the tap in the sink and stated brushing her teeth.

Hiku then took off her clothes and hanged up the clothes she wore to sleep and stepped under the showerhead. She turned on the tap and warm water flowed out of it. After twenty minutes, Hiku stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the hair dryer and started to dry her hair. Looking in to the mirror, Hiku combed her hair and tied her hair up in a high ponytail and tucked her fringe behind her ear and then stuffed her books in to her backpack. Hiku then opened the door and picked up her video camera and placed it carefully in to her bag then made her way downstairs. In the kitchen, Nakuru was reading the newspaper while munching on her piece of toast.

"Ready to go missies?" came Toshi's voice.

"Yeah… Hey sis, nice video, all your friends will kill you…" Nakuru laughed as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"One more word from your mouth about it Nakuru and I will certainly kill you." Hiku said angrily as she took a piece of toast and started eating.

"Hey Toshi, why did you wake us up so early today?" Nakuru asked.

"Well, today, you two will be walking to school. The car has some problem and won't start." Toshi answered simply.

"Oh well, good things never last do they…" Hiku said as she wore her school shoes.

"But you will be able to meet Rio and Yoshin on the way to school right… None of my friends use this way…" Nakuru wailed as she stepped outside the main gate.

"Be careful while crossing the road and try to get to school on time." Came Kondo's voice.

"Yeah ok…" both Hiku and Nakuru said as they walked away…

A/N How was it? Next chapter will be on Nakuru's POV ok… And hope you like this chapter… Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A joyful ride… Not.

A/N how was chapter 5? Hope you guys liked it… Well here's Chapter 6… R&R please… This chapter will be on Nakuru's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Story:

"I have to walk to school with Hiku and her friends! Man, this is going to be tough…" Nakuru wailed in her mind.

"Hey Hiku!" came a female voice.

"Speak of the devil…" Nakuru thought as Rio came to join them.

"Hey Nakuru." Rio said as she looked at Nakuru with a smile.

"Hey…" Nakuru replied.

"What cha doing here Hiku? I thought your butler always drives you to the station. What's so special today?" Rio asked.

"Car problems… Why, aren't you happy to see me?" Hiku asked with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you died already… Show me the tape!" Rio said as she tried to pried open Hiku's bag.

"… … … …" Nakuru thought as she looked forward.

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she could hear Hiku and Rio laughing.

"Okay, I swear, this is lamer than I thought it would be." Came Rio's voice while she tried not to laugh.

"Hey Hiku! Rio! Yo Nakuru!" came Yoshin's voice.

"Hey!" Hiku replied.

"Yoshin!" Rio cried out as she hugged her boyfriend happily as though she didn't see him in a hundred years.

"Yo Yoshin…" Nakuru replied with a tone of boredom in her words.

"So how was the taping?" asked Yoshin as he looked at the camera.

"… … Seniors… …" Nakuru thought.

The three sixteen year olds at the back laughed as they watched the videotape.

"One was bad enough… Now three of them! I'll die of boredom if I don't leave first…" Nakuru said.

And as though Hiku could read her mind, "Hey Nakuru, we're going to meet other friends, you make your way to school alone ok…"

"Yeah sure," Nakuru nodded her head as she watched her sister and her friends walked off towards the bend on the other side of the road.

"Yes!" Nakuru shouted in her head.

Grinning happily, Nakuru walked towards the nearest station.

"Man, it's getting late… Better start running!" Nakuru said as she started to gain speed.

She ran past shops that where just opening, past the fountain at the windmill. Nakuru was getting tired.

"Where the hell is the damn station!" Nakuru asked herself as she ran along the main road.

Then, from the corner of her eye, Nakuru spotted a black limousine driving behind.

"Can't go on… Got to rest…" Nakuru said as she walked up to a bench near her.

Sitting down, Nakuru breathed in and out trying to catch her breath. She had another fifteen more minutes before the train left. She had to hurry.

"Alright! I can do it!" Nakuru cheered in her head as she stood up and started to sprint forward towards the station.

Then from behind her, the black limousine came up to her with one of the black windows wound down.

"Sayo-san, need a ride?" came a boy's voice.

"Huh? Hiwatari-kun, oh never mind… Thanks anyway." Nakuru answered.

There at the window, sat a young boy it age as Nakuru. He had short blue hair and wore spectacles. Beside the young boy, sat a red headed boy with a smile on his face.

"Niwa-kun! Is that you?" Nakuru asked as she spotted him.

"Hai, ohayo Sayo-san!" came the boy.

"You are going to be late. Get in." the blue haired boy said as he opened the door. (You guys should know who the blue hair boy and the red hair boy is right… So I'll just say their name ok!"

"Oh thanks…" Nakuru said as she stepped in to the car and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door had closed, the limo started to move again. Daisuke and Satoshi just sat there not talking at all so Nakuru didn't say a thing at all. Nakuru turned her head to look at the scenery outside.

"Ok, this is boring…" Nakuru thought in her head.

About ten minutes later, the limousine arrived outside the school and all three of them got off.

"Hey, thanks…" Nakuru said to Satoshi before they left for class.

"Hiwatari-kun, thanks for sending me here…" Daisuke said too before he walked in to class.

Nakuru went to her desk to put her bag. When she looked under her desk, she got a fright.

"Oh my gosh what a cute rabbit!" Nakuru cried out as she pulled out a drooped ear white rabbit.

"I swear I saw you before… But where?" Nakuru asked herself.

"Wiz!" Daisuke cried out as he ran up to Nakuru.

"Is he yours?" Nakuru asked.

"Yeah… I have no idea how he got here…" Daisuke said as he took Wiz in his hands.

"Wiz!" came Riku as she ran up to Daisuke to pat Wiz.

"Oh my gosh! What a cute rabbit!" Risa cried out as she and her friends ran over to Wiz to pat him.

"Niwa-kun, is that your pet? He is so cute!" Risa cried out as she looked at Wiz.

"Yeah, remember what I told you… Wiz is a drooped ear rabbit." Daisuke said as he placed Wiz on Nakuru's desk and picked up one of his ears.

"Ku-yuu…" Wiz cried out as he hopped on to Daisuke's head.

"Kawaii!" all the girls in class cried out as they all tried to see Wiz.

"Daisuke, what is Wiz doing here?" Riku asked as Wiz hopped in to her arms.

"I have no idea… I think he thinks that today I have home economics… And I guess he liked the food I cooked…" Daisuke said as he scratched his head.

"Riku! Pass him to me! I want to pat him!" Risa said as she was jumping around happily.

"Please be careful with Wiz…" Daisuke said as he watched Riku pass Wiz to Risa.

But just as Wiz came to Risa, he hopped back to Daisuke's head.

"Wiz, come on… let me play with you…" Risa wined as she tried to carry Wiz again.

"Better keep him Daisuke, teacher's coming already…" Saehara said as he came in to the class.

"Huh ok…" Daisuke said as he went back to his desk and placed Wiz in his back.

Daisuke muttered a with words to Wiz before sitting down and placing his bag against the wall…

A/N done… I really really hate Risa… She is so girly… I just don't like her… I don't know if anyone of you out there likes her but to me, she is so not like riku… Well, chapter 7 should be out soon… hope you guys would review it…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A movie treat…

A/N Sorry I told so long to upload chapter 7… I didn't have the time to type it out… I had to return to school for extra lessons… Yawn… Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter too… R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Story:

"Hey Hiku, how was yesterday?" came a voice from behind the class.

He was dressed in the male version of the school uniform and he had long reddish-brown hair, which was tied back in to a ponytail. He was a head taller then Hiku and had an earring in his left ear.

"Don't want to talk about it Vincent…" Hiku said as she flopped down in to her seat, which was the seat at the very back next to the last, window.

"Hiku had to fight the white guy…" Rio answered.

"You mean the Dark look alike?" another guy asked.

"Oh, hey Kenji, didn't see you there… And the white guys didn't even look like Dark for goodness sake," Rio replied.

"And, yea, it was that guy…"

"Hey, Hiku, wanna stay back and form a study group? The finales are nearing." Yoshin asked as he sat down on Vincent's desktop.

"Who's going?" Hiku asked as she turned to face Yoshin.

"The usual…" Yoshin replied.

"Yeah ok, but I'll have to tell my sis first." Hiku replied as she turned to face the front and then she took out her algebra work.

"After school library ok?" Kenji asked as he ticked her name off a sheet of paper.

"Yeah." Came a replied from the people who were going.

Then, the teacher came in to the class.

"Yoshinito, off the desk, Kenji put that away, Yahiko back to your seat, Haru, Rey, put those cards away before I confiscate them, Resha, Honaka, get back to your seats and Yuki, Yugi draw the shades please and thank you… Good morning class." Came the teacher.

"Good morning Mr Yamanami…" the class greeted back.

"Now class, we'll be taking a break today after all those weeks of revising and hard work, today we will be doing something different. Now keep all your books please. Including you Hiku." Yamanami said as he prepared the player in front of the class.

"Yes!" the class exclaimed happily.

"Hiku, please bring your video camera in front…" he began.

"What the hell! How did he know?" Hiku asked herself as she looked at her friends for support.

"Mr Yamanami, why do you need Hiku's video camera?" Vincent asked quickly.

"We are going to see what she took yesterday in the museum yesterday of course." Yamanami said with a grin plastered on his face.

"But why must you know what happen yesterday?" Rio asked.

"That's not your problem ms Hitama… Hiku, bring that camera here now." Yamanami said firmly.

Hiku sighed as she dug out her camera and walked to the front. She then passed Yamanami the camera.

"Thank you… You may return to your seat now…" Yamanami said as he began to pluck in the camera.

Hiku dragged her feet back to her desk slowly. She then sat down and forced herself to return a smile Yamanami had given to her, before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then we shall start now…" Yamanami said as he pressed the start button.

The camera playing… 

"_Swish, swish…" _wind-likefootsteps running across the room was heard.

The camera was then turned and soon it showed the vase.

"_What the hell!" _Hiku had accidentally exclaimed out.

The screen showed that the vase was still there. Then footsteps were heard behind Hiku and she turned around and slid down the wall. The camera was now at her foot. The class could see a pair of legs covered in black cloth.

"_Let go!" _Hiku cried out as she fell back on to the floor.

"_Quiet if you don't want to be caught!" _came Dark's voice, which made a few of the girls in the room giggle.

There was a few moment of silence.

"_Ok, happy now Dark? Now let go you creep." _Hiku said as they saw the pair of legs stepped back a few steps.

"_Well since you know me like those people outside, I can spare myself from repeating who I am over and over again. Here…" _came dark as the class see the legs move in front two steps.

"_Thanks but no thanks… I can perfectly stand on my own…" _Hiku replied as she stood up.

"_Ok, who are you and what are you doing here for?" _Dark had asked.

"_Hmp, Hiku Sayo… Here to videotape you, Dark Mousy stealing the vase… This is for a dare, don't be mistaken okay…"_ Hiku had replied.

"_Well, that's surprising." _Dark said as the camera was picked up and the viewers could see Dark properly now.

A few of the girl screamed as they saw Dark's face while some of the boys started to get jealous.

"_This is Hiku Sayo taping Dark Mousy for the dare… Now Dark would you like to say a few words to make all your fan girls in my year go crazy over you?"_ Hiku had asked as she taped down Dark face.

"_Like what can I say? I have to get the vase before that blue-eyed inspector comes and get away from the scene before I get caught…"_ Dark said in to the camera smiling.

Then the screen went blue for a moment then it came back again.

The screen showed Krad running forward slamming his wings together sending out feathers flying to Dark. Dark had evaded all of them but one. The feather had stabbed Dark in the arm and now, Dark's arm was bleeding. Dark had winced in pain as he pulled out the once white feather and threw it on to the ground. The rest of the feathers had disappeared in to the darkness. Dark then pulled out a feather from his black long coat and placed it in front of his face and muttered a spell. Then feathers flew down from above and tried to injure Krad like he tried to injure Dark. But Krad had evaded all the feathers easily and turned to Dark with a smirk plastered on his face… The girls in the class started to curse Krad for injuring Dark.

"_Damnit! I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face someday!" _Dark cried out as he dashed for the vase.

The girls were all cheering for Dark as he ran for the vase. Krad was at his heels but lost as Dark got to the vase first. Krad's smirk disappeared from his face. The girls had cheered loudly but were asked to quieten down by Yamanami.

"_I didn't know I could wipe it off today…" _Dark laughed.

Instead of talking back, Krad had dashed towards the camera and grabbed Hiku and brought her in front of dark. Hiku then dropped the camera as she tried to get free.

"_Let go!" _Hiku had cried out as she tried to get free.

Krad then bring Hiku to eye level and then tightened his grip on her wrist.

"_Hiku!" _Dark called out.

"_Let go… Please…" _Hiku pleaded. (The camera is only looking from behind Krad's back ok…)

"_Not until he puts down the vase… Hiku." _Krad said.

"_Damn it! I said please already!" _Hiku shouted as she got free of Krad's grip and did three back flips to get away from Krad.

"Nice one Hiku!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Quiet!" came a few voices.

"_Man, that's good for a girl…"_ Dark exclaimed.

"_Shut up! And for you Krad!" _Hiku said as she ran forward and gave a high kick using her right leg to hit Krad. But she had missed. She then quickly turned 360 degrees and used her left leg to kick Krad. And she did it but on the arm.

"_Nice move… But not nice enough!" _Krad said as he flew forward and got behind Hiku took her right hand and twisted it behind her back while pushing her to her knees.

"Ouch!" Rio said.

Krad then took out a feather from his long coat and threw it at Dark. The feather hit Dark on the hand holding the vase and the vase flew out of his hand and towards the ground. A few of the girl gasped as they watched.

"_Wiz!" _Dark called out as a small white rabbit-like creature appeared and caught the vase just in time.

"_Nice catch little guy!"_ Hiku exclaimed before crying out in pain.

Hiku then fell down to the floor unconscious.

"_In there!" _came another man's voice.

"_We'll catch Dark this time!" _came the same voice again.

"_Damn it!" _Krad said as he released Hiku's hand.

Dark then quickly grabbed the vase from Wiz and Wiz turned in to Dark's wings.

"_Sorry Hiku! But I got to go!"_ Dark had said before climbing out of the window and flew off.

Krad had smirked and then took off after Dark.

"_Get in there men! This may be the time when we catch Dark!" _ exclaimed the sergeant Saehara.

The door leading to the floor was then being banged down.

"_The door is down sir!" _came another voice.

"_Argh, where am I?" _Hiku asked as she sat up groaning.

"_Get in there men!" _came a command.

Hiku then jumped a little as she hurriedly got her bag and grabbed her camera( which was still recording) and ran to the window. Hiku then climbed on to the roof. A helicopter flew by and Hiku turned to face the trees. Hiku then tighten the camera to her wrist and leaped. Hiku caught hold of a branch and swung herself to the next one but she lost her gripping and thus falling towards the hard ground which was like eight or nine feet away from her. Then the camera was jerked upwards. There, in the screen, was Nakuru holding on to Hiku with great difficulty from the top of another branch.

"_Hey thanks sis…" _ Hiku said as she got on to the branch.

"_You were just lucky this time…If I didn't see you climbing to the roof… I don't kno--" _the camera went blue again.

End of playing… 

"Ok, that was a nice one…" Yamanami said as he switched on the lights…

A/N Hows was this? I personally find the first three chapters nicer because of all the fighting… but hope you guys found this alright! Review please! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Nice, my foot!

A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy! I hope this chapter is to your liking too. Haha… I don't think I will be able to update chapters once every two days… I have to go back to school for my silly lessons… Oh for goodness sake! It's the holidays… And I have to go back… Sniff sniff… Well, hope you find this chapter to your liking! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

"Nice kicking, Hiku!" Shiho said as she tried to spot herself from giggling.

"Yeah, nice video taping!" Rey said as he fell off his chair.

"Oh my gosh! Dark was so hot!" Resha exclaimed.

"Yeah! The way he said the spell, the way he smiled and the way he laughed…" Shiho said dreamily.

"Shiho, you better not say that…" Hiku reminded her, as Shiho was met with a few pairs of angry eyes from both the other girls and some boys.

"Don't worry, none of us will get him… didn't you see how worried he was when Hiku was taken hostage by that funny Krad guy?" Resha said as she laughed.

"So not… He's just a jerk." Hiku said as she remembered how Dark left her there.

"Now now, ladies and gentlemen, don't get angry over such issues." Yamanami said as he lifted up his glasses and to remind the class that he was still in the class.

"So not! Dark is not a jerk! You are just jealous that he left you over on the floor without trying to save you!" retorted the class 'princess' of riches, Fllay said as she stood up looking at Hiku straight in the eye angrily.

"Have you ever seen Hiku jealous over a boy?" Rio retorted back as she stood up facing Fllay angrily too.

"Yeah, just because you think you are like so damn hot and you think you can have Dark all to yourself you are so wrong!" Resha stood up angrily as she stood beside Rio.

"And if you think you can get away saying Hiku is jealous for a boy, you are so wrong!" Honaka said as she stood up too.

"You have to get past us, meaning all her friends first!" Kio, Rio's twin said as she stood up too looking at Fllay, at the same time, Yuki, Yugi, Vincent, Kenji, Yoshin, Yzak, Rey and Shiho all stood up.

"Now lets see, the freaky twins, the act cool not cool guy, the stupid red head, idiotic skateboard freak, the hot tempered platinum blonde guy, the other blonde guy, santa, the other freaky pair of twins, the two backers… All freaks!" Fllay said then laughed.

"Girls, guys, calm down please… Or I will have to send all of you to detention…" Yamanami said as he stepped in to the middle of the fight.

"Guys, forget it…" came Hiku after Yamanami had stepped in.

"Yes, listen to your friend here." Yamanami said as he let a small smile.

"Don't bother to fight with that spoilt brat… I'm going to go to detention… I rather like it better in an environment where people won't start shooting off their mouth like her…" Hiku said as she stood up with her bag and walked to the front and took her camera then proceeded to the class door, opened it then slammed it behind her.

"Hiku! Come back here!" Yamanami called out after her as he opened the door and looked outside.

"Don't bother Mr Yamanami, Hiku isn't afraid of detention… That's like her second home to her..." Yzak said as he flung his bag over his shoulder and went out of the class after Hiku.

"Mr Jule!" Yamanami called out as he ran to the door again to see Yzak disappear behind the water cooler.

"Maybe Hiku was right… Detention is way better than sharing this classroom with some spoilt brat…" Yuki and Yugi said in unison as they went out of the room together.

Smirking, Rio and Kio, followed by Yoshin, Rey and Shiho, went out of the classroom with their bags.

"Don't worry Mr Yamanami, we will be studying…" Kenji said as he too picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"With your word, I trust you people will study?" Yamanami asked as he looked at Kenji.

"Of the course…" Vincent said as he walked past Yamanami and joined Kenji.

"Okay, who wants to join Hiku and those who already went out, I give you the permission to do just that…" Yamanami said as Fllay gasped in horror.

"Thanks Mr Yamanami, we'll be studying all day in the detention I suppose…" Honaka asked as Resha and her went out of the room after their friends.

"Yes…" Yamanami said as he closed the class door behind them.

"And we should continue to revise the chap—" as Yamanami's voice faded away.

Resha and Honaka rounded a corner and saw all their friends waiting there for them.

"Hey…" Hiku said as she saw them.

"Hey." Honaka replied as Resha just smiled.

"Normal place?" Kenji asked.

"Normal place…" Vincent replied as they made their way to the stairs.

But before they could reach the stairs, they had to get past the headmaster's office. Couching down, led by Yuki, the group of thirteen crept past the door and towards the stairs. Reaching the stairs, the group climbed to the highest story, the fifth. They then pushed open a door leading to a huge balcony at the top of the school fitting about twenty to twenty-five students. The group slowly walked to the middle of the balcony and sat down.

"What now?" Resha asked as she sat down.

"Study?" Kenji suggested but was stared at by five pairs of eyes belonging to Yuki, Yugi, Rio, Kio and Vincent.

"I don't know… I just wanted to get out of there quick… Or I would have died of having a Fllay disease…" Hiku joked as she lay down on her back.

"Really. What do we do now?" Shiho asked after laughing a bit.

"Self-study?" Yoshin asked as he took out a textbook and started to flip through.

"Yeah, fine by me…" Honaka said as she too took out her textbook and notebook and began to write down notes.

"Okay…" Hiku said as she too took out her textbook to study.

Rio and Kio looked at each other then at Yuki and Yugi then all four of them took out their textbook to study. Yzak then lay down on his stomach and started to read a book on ancient Japanese. Shiho then took out her algebra homework and started to do. Vincent sighed then took out his algebra homework and started to do it. Rey then took out his 'A journey in to Shakespeare…' literature book. Resha then took out her algebra worksheet and started to do it. Kenji had taken out his copy of the Japanese history and started to take down notes…

A/N How was it? It took me rather long to think out this plot… But still, I did it… Haha, review it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Bravo, Bravo

A/N thanks for all your dear reviews! Thank you! Well here's chapter 9, to all my reviewers! Thanks again! Remember to R&R kk!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel. Neither does Twelfth Night the book belong to me it belongs to William Shakespeare…

Story:

"I have seen you in thy men's dress, now, let me see you in women's clothes…" Rey recited as he read through his literature Twelfth Night textbook.

"Quiet! We are trying to study here!" Yuki said as he continued to read his English text, Frankenstein.

"Sorry…" Rey replied as he read his book in silence.

"I'm hungry… Anyone here have anything to eat? You know food?" Yoshin asked.

"Nope…" came the reply.

"Shucks…" Yoshin said as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yzak asked as he lifted his face slightly from behind the book.

"I'm going down to the canteen to buy something to eat. You guys want anything?" Yoshin asked as he scanned everyone there.

"Yeah, a tuna sandwich please." Honaka said as she stopped writing and looked up at Yoshin.

"Anyone else?" Yoshin asked as he took the money from Honaka.

"Yeah, a can of coke and three packets of chips for Yugi and two cans of coke and a tuna sandwich for me." Yuki said as he paid Yoshin the money for the food.

"A packet of fries for me…" Yzak said as he pulled out his wallet and gave the money to Yoshin.

"Ice water for us." Hiku said indicating Resha and herself as she gave Yoshin the money.

"I would like a chicken burger. And he, a fish burger plus coke." Kio said as she indicated Rey as the 'he' and passed the money to Yoshin.

"Four cokes each for the two of us…" Vincent said as he pulled out some notes and passed them to Yoshin.

"A bottle of plain water…" Shiho said as she gave Yoshin the money.

"Anyone coming along with me? I can't carry everything…"Yoshin asked as he looked at the group.

"I'll help…" Rio aid as she stood up and walked up to Yoshin and pulled his hand leading him out to go down to the canteen.

"Hmm… Hey Kio, can you pretend to be Viola the sister of Sebastian? I'll pretend to be Orsino, Duke of Illyria.

"Yeah, ok." Kio replied as she stood up and stood in front of Rey.

"Erm, Kenji, can you be Sebastian?" Rey asked as he looked up from the book.

"Yeah ok… Who is Antonio?" Kenji asked as he stood up beside Kio.

"Thou will be Antonio… Fear not, Antonio the great is here!" Vincent said as he stood up and stopped beside Kio.

"Olivia can be Resha." Rey said as he pulled Resha out.

"And the rest of us shall be the audiences." Hiku said as she turned and watched them.

"Nah, we still need a Sir Andrew, Sir Toby and Feste." Kio said as she looked at the book.

"Okay, Honaka can be Sir Andrew, no offence, Shiho, Feste and Hiku you can be Sir Toby." Yugi said as he laughed.

"What! What about you three?" Resha asked as she looked at them.

"We can be the soldiers erm, holding Antonio." Yuki said as he gave a high-five to his brother.

"Right… Come on." Honaka said as she pulled them up and made them stand behind Vincent.

"Act five, scene one… The part where Sebastian attacked Sir Andrew and Sir Toby okay. Toby, Andrew, Feste out first. Okay, Andrew, come in at three." Rey said as they all went to their places.

"One, two, three!" Rey yelled as he steeped in to place.

"For the love of God, a surgeon! Send one presently to Sir Toby!" Honaka (Sir Andrew) said as she came running in to the scene holding her head.

"What's the matter?" Resha (Olivia) asked worriedly.

"He has broke my head across, and has given Sir Toby a coxcomb too. For the love of God, your help! I had rather forty pounds I were at home." Honaka said as she was still holding her head.

"Who has done this, Sir Andrew?" Honaka asked as she shakes Resha.

"The Court's gentleman, one Cesario. We took him for a coward, but he's the very devil incardinate." Honaka said as she pointed her finger at Kio (Viola- Cesario) as she cried out in frustration.

"My gentleman, Cesario?" Rey (Orsino) asked as he looked from Kio to Honaka.

"By God's life, here he is! You broke my head for nothing; and that that I did, I was set on to do it by Sir Toby." Honaka said as she looked directly at Kio.

"Why do you speak to me? I never hurt you. You drew your sword upon me without cause, but I bespake you fair, and hurt you not." Kio said as she took a step forward and looked at Honaka.

Then, Hiku (Sir Toby) and Shiho (Feste) came stumbling in. Hiku was holding her head as well but was being helped by Shiho.

"If a bloody coxcomb be a hurt, you have hurt me. I think you set nothing by a bloody coxcomb. Here comes Sir Toby halting, you shall hear more; but if he had not been in drink he would have tickled you otherwise than he did." Honaka said as Hiku came in beside her.

"How now gentle man? How is it with you?" Rey asked as he stepped forward to Hiku.

"That's all one; he has hurt me, and there's the end," Hiku said to Rey as she turned to Shiho who was holding her. "Fool, didst see Dick Surgeon, fool?"

"O, he's drunk, Sir Toby, an hour agone. His eyes were set at eight in this morning." Shiho said.

"Then he's a rogue and a passy-measures pavin, I hate a drunken rogue." Hiku said as she looked away from Shiho.

"Away with him! Who hath made this havoc with them?" Resha said as she span around looking at everyone one.

"I'll help you, Sir Toby, because we'll be dressed (have their wounds treated) together." Honaka said as she took hold of Hiku other hand.

"Will you help? An asshead, and a coxcomb, and a knave - a thin-faced knave, a gull?" Hiku asked as she pulled her hand away and walked off with Feste helping him.

"Get him to bed, and let his wounds be looked to." Resha said as Honaka walked off after Hiku.

Kio then follows a little after them then stops and looked till they went out of sight.

Kenji then comes running in to the side of Resha.

"I am sorry, madam, I have hurt your kinsman. But it been the brother of my blood I must have done no less, with wit and safety. You throw a strange regard upon me; and by that I do not perceive it hath offended you. Pardon me, sweet one, even for the vows (Olivia and Sebastian got married) we made each other but so long ago." Kenji said as he kissed Resha on the cheek and nodded at Rey as a form of greeting.

"One face, one voice, one habit and two persons! A natural perspective, that is and is not." Rey said looking astonish moving his eyes from Kio to Kenji.

"Antonio! O, my dear Antonio! How have the hours racked and tortured me since I have lost thee." Kenji said as he ran over to Vincent and hugged him.

"Sebastian, are you?" Vincent asked, as he looked confused.

"Fear'st thou that (do you doubt that?), Antonio?" Kenji asked, as he looked at Vincent.

"How have you made division of yourself? An apple cleft in two is no more twin than these two creatures. Which is Sebastian?" Vincent asked as Kenji turned around to see Kio turning around to face him.

"Most wonderful!" Resha exclaimed as she watched Kio and Kenji walk towards each other.

"Do I stand there? I never had a brother, nor can there be a deity in my nature of here and everywhere. I had a sister, whom the blind wave and surges have devoured. Of charity, what kin are you to me?" Kenji asked as he slowly walked up to Kio.

"Of Messaline. Sebastian was my father so as Sebastian was my brother too. So went he suited to his watery tomb. If spirits can assume both form and suit you come to frighten us." Kio said as she too walked towards Kenji.

"A spirit I am indeed, but am in that dimension grossly clad which from the womb I did participate. Were you a woman, as the rest go even, I should let my tears fall upon your cheek and say, 'Thrice welcome, drowned Viola'." Kenji said as he neared Kio.

"My father had a mole upon his brow." Kio said as she pretended to choke.

"And so had mine." Kenji said.

"And died that day," Kio continued, " That day my sister made thirteen years." Kenji finished.

"If nothing lets to make us happy both but this my masculine usurped attire, do not embrace me, till each circumstance of place, time, fortune, do cohere and jump that I am Viola; which to confirm, I'll bring you to a captain in this town where lie my maiden weeds; by whose gentle help I was preserved to serve this noble Count. All occurrence of my fortune since hath been between this lady and this lord." Kio said as she looked towards Rey and Resha.

"So it comes, lady, you have been mistook: But nature to her bias drew in that-" Kenji said as he faced Resha but was then interrupted by the opening of the door leading to the group.

Kenji looked up and saw Yoshin and Rio at the door. But what surprise everyone in the act was that Yamanami was standing by the wall behind the group.

"Bravo… Bravo…" Yamanami said as he clapped his hands.

"What the hell? When did he come?" Resha asked Rey who was looking with his mouth open.

"I don't know…" Rey answered as Kenji nudged him in the side.

"I see you people really studied… And you people memorized the script." Yamanami said as he walked forward.

"What script?" Shiho asked as Yoshin and Rio walked up to them.

"You didn't know? We are having a play on the book 'Twelfth Night'. And I thought it was going to be tough finding the actors but I was wrong… They were right in front of me!" Yamanami said as he looked at all of the people standing there jaw-dropped…

A/N So, how was it? Hope you guys liked it… Krad will be reappearing in the next chapter so don't worry… Haha… Well, review this story please! Chapter 10 would be out soon… I hope… Haha… Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Guess who…

A/N Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry I took so long to upload this chapter… My diskette had some problem and so, I couldn't open the files in it… God that feeling was scary…Okay; let's get on with the story… That must be what you guys been waiting for… Haha... kk! Here it goes! R&R:p

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel…

Story:

"Whoa! I didn't know that it was so late already!" Resha exclaimed as the group of students walked out of the school.

"It's so dark already," Kio said as she pulled her jacket tighter over her shoulders.

"It's getting very cold too… What time is it now?"

"It's six-thirty…" Yugi said as he zipped up his jacket.

"What? Why is it so dark then?" Shiho said as she shivered.

"Duh, rain… Storm clouds…" Yuki said as he knocked Shiho's head.

"Let's head home…" Rey said.

"Let's go home in pairs… I'm scared… It's so dark already…" Resha suggested as she looked towards the deserted road.

"Let's all go home together, bringing each other home starting from the nearest house, Honaka's." Hiku said.

"Good idea." Vincent said as he appeared through the double doors leading outside.

"But what about you Hiku? Your house is the furthest…" Kenji stated as he appeared behind Vincent.

"Hiku can defend herself… Didn't you see how she kicked that Krad guy?" Rio said as she cuddled into Yoshin's arms.

"Get a room…" Honaka said as she appeared from behind Kenji.

"Can we go? I'm freezing here…" Shiho said as she hugged herself trying to keep warm.

"You didn't bring your jacket?" Kio asked.

"I did… It's just that it's invisible and paper-thin…" Shiho said sarcastically as she shivered even more.

"Oh, but we are all cold," Resha said.

"Sorry…"

Without one word, the platinum haired Yzak walked up to her and gave her his jacket.

"Yzak, aren't you cold?" Shiho said as she shivered even more.

"You need it more than me…" Yzak said as he placed the jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks…" Shiho said as she wrapped the jacket tighter around her body.

"Okay, let's go…" Hiku said as she tried to suppress her laughter.

The group walked along the road talking and laughing. After half an hour, Yuki, Yugi, Yoshin, Honaka, Resha, Kenji and Vincent had already gone home so only Kio, Rio, Hiku, Yzak, Rey and Shiho were left. Those who were left walking, were pretty quiet cause the group clown was already home.

"Okay, we're here home… Thanks for walking home with us…" Rio said as she hugged Hiku and Shiho.

"Thanks guys…" Kio said as she hugged both Hiku and Shiho.

"Bye!" both said in unison.

"Bye!" Hiku said as she waved at them.

"Bye! See you two tomorrow!" Shiho said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Yzak said.

"Yeah, bye girls…" Rey replied.

Continuing on their way home, Shiho and Hiku started talking. Then, they reached a crossroad.

"Hey your house is that way right?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah… Why?" Hiku asked.

"Well, mine is the other way… So I guess I can make my way back on my own. No worries." Shiho said.

Then, a drizzle started to fall.

"That will be too dangerous…" Rey said.

"All three of your houses are that way… And I know how to defend myself… No worries! Okay, I'll be going now! Thanks Yzak for your jacket, I'll return it to you after I wash it! Bye!" Shiho said as she turned left and started to run towards her house.

"Bye…" Hiku said as she waved back at the disappearing shadow of Shiho's.

"I don't think that's such a good idea… Her going home alone…" Rey said as he watches Shiho disappear into the shadows.

"I'm going after her… To make sure she gets home alright…" Yzak said as he said his goodbye.

"Bye Yzak… Take care…" Hiku said as Yzak stated to run in to the darkness just like Shiho did.

Rey waved after him till he disappeared.

"He so likes her…" Hiku said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he doesn't know that he makes it so obvious… Both of them make a nice couple…" Rey said.

"Let's go…" Hiku said as she pulled him along.

"Okay, okay…" Rey said as he walked along side of Hiku.

Walking for another fifteen minutes, Hiku was alone already.

"Another ten minutes and I'll be home… Why must we live so far away from school?" Hiku wailed.

"Hey little lady, you alone?" came a voice from behind.

Hiku turned around and saw six guys standing there smirking at her.

"Oh god, wipe those smirks off your faces! It's so old already…" Hiku said as she remembered how Krad kept on smirking.

"Aww, angry little missy?" another one said.

"Yeah, if you don't shut up." Hiku said.

"Why you little bitch… You think you can take out all six of us?" the leader said.

"No, but I can try…" Hiku said as she dropped her bag and got ready to fight.

Then from behind, she felt someone approached her. Hiku turned wanting to punch the daylights out of the guys but then the guy caught her fist and then, came the thing Hiku hated most. A smirk.

"Damnit! Stop smirking!" Hiku shouted out as she raised her other hand.

"Then what?" came the guy in front of her.

"Why the hell do you keep appearing?" Hiku asked angrily as she looked in to those golden orbs of his.

"Me? Cause people think I'm the angel from heaven…" came the guy again.

"You? Dark's other self, an angel? Ha!" Hiku laughed as she looked at the white-winged 'angel' in front of her.

Krad Hikari…

"What's so funny? Everyone thinks angels come in white clothes and have a pair of white wings…" Krad said, as he looked at the laughing girl infront of him.

Hiku looked up and saw one of the six guys who was holding a glass bottle, running towards Krad from behind.

"Watch out!" Hiku cried out as the guy raised the bottle.

Krad let go of Hiku's hand and turned and kicked the guy in the gut making him drop to the ground then the bottle dropped to the ground and broke ending glass everywhere. One of the glass shard cut Hiku on the leg. Jumping backwards to prevent me injuries, Hiku landed on to the ground with the sound of an ankle being twisted. Wincing in pain, Hiku placed the other foot down which stepped onto her shoelace which made her lose her balance thus making her fall flat on to her bum. This had made Krad laugh.

"Shut up!" Hiku said as she started to blush with embarrassment.

"You guys should run now or I won't let you go later…" Krad said as he turned his attention to the five guys.

The five guys gave a yelp then turned and ran for their lives. Krad kneed down and looked at the cut.

"It isn't very deep but the glass is still in there… This may hurt a bit." Krad said as he used his magic to remove the small piece of glass shard.

Hiku felt the pain transmit a message to the brain and wince as blood began to flow out.

"Damnit… Toshi-san and Kondo-san are going to kill me… I can already imagine it…" Hiku mumbled as she watch Krad take out a white handkerchief and tied it around the wound.

"Thanks…" Hiku said as she tried to stand.

But she ended falling down again. Krad placed his hand infront of Hiku's face indicating that he would help her if she wanted it that is. Sighing, Hiku took hold of the hand and pulled herself up.

"Hmm, you can't walk… What can I do to get you home?" Krad asked purposely trying to make Hiku irritated.

And it looks like he was getting his way very easily.

"Damnit! You can fly!" Hiku cried out in irritation.

"Oh yeah how could I forget?" Krad laughed.

Pulling her bag over her shoulders, Hiku braced herself for a bumpy ride, as she knew Krad loved to irritate her. But, the ride to her house was very smooth. In five minutes, Hiku was in her balcony already.

"That was fast…" Hiku said as Krad began to pick the lock at the door.

"I may not be a thief like the Mousy family but I am just as good as them at picking locks" Krad stated as he pushed opened the door.

Hiku looked at the clock on her bedside table. It showed 7:56pm.

"God it's late…" Hiku thought.

"Go take a bathe, I'll wait here…" Krad said as he looked around the room.

"For- for what may I ask?" Hiku said.

"Just do as I say…" Krad replied.

Hiku, feeling tired stood up with the help of her computer chair and walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a red tank-top grabbing her undergarments as soon as Krad looked at another direction and hiding them under her clothes she was going to wear. Going in to the toilet, Hiku brought the chair along so she could support herself and to block the door just in case. Whereas, for Krad, he was walking around the room looking at the photos Hiku had put on display in photo fames. There was one where Hiku was a ten-year-old girl sitting with her five-year-old sister, by the piano smiling happily. Another one was Hiku and her friends in her first sleepover. There was one photo, which showed her parents. Her mother was a fair-skinned lady with red-hair up to her waist and had hazel coloured eyes. Her husband, a thin man with tanned skin. He had baby-blue hair with blonde highlights.

"Why is there only one picture of them?" Krad asked himself.

Krad looked around the room and saw a whole cupboard full of computer games and video games. He went closer and saw a picture of a baby-blue hair boy pasted on the door of the cupboard. He was about sixteen years old when the picture was taken.

"That's my oldest brother, Hozumi Sayo…" came Hiku.

Krad turned around and looked at her. She was still holding on to the chair for support.

"Where is he?" Krad asked.

"He died when I turned fifteen. He was only nineteen…" Hiku said as she walked towards the cupboard.

"Died? How?" Krad asked.

"He was in an all boys school… He was in some kind of student committee. They were making some kind of party in the school's old hall. But in the mist of preparing the party, there was an accident. A guy called Kyo Tsukasa; he was painting the walls when his ladder gave way. He fell backwards and he fell on to another guy who fell on to my brother squashing him to death. Tsukasa was the only one who survived that accident… He was in coma for one whole month before waking up." Hiku said as she looked at her brother.

"…" Krad kept silent.

"This cupboard's games were all his… We couldn't bare to throw them away so I kept them." Hiku said as she turned to look at Krad.

"Okay… Come on sit on the bed… I'll help you with your leg." Krad said as he carried Hiku and placed her on to her bed…

A/N There done… Sorry it took so long… Review it okay? Kind of tragic… How the big bro died and all… Okay, Hop the next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for reviewing my other chapters okay! THANKS!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Sick!

A/N Hey there! Hope you guys liked chapter 10… This is going to be a chapter that will be focus on KRAD! Yay! You guys wanted more Krad/Dark parts so this chapter will be for Krad, it will also be his POV. Haha, okay let's get on with the disclaimer, then with the story! You guys know what to do right? R&R! THANKS!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Story:

After helping Hiku clean the wound and bandaged her ankle, I felt a little sick. My body felt hot and my head was spinning. I was having a tremendous headache too.

"Thanks…" came Hiku.

I looked up and saw two Hikus infront of me.

"You okay? You look a little red…" She said again.

I wanted her to stop asking questions, as my head was so painful, I couldn't really think of an answer to tell her. I just wanted her to shut up.

"Uh-huh…" was all I managed to say.

I stood up but I felt like some invisible force took all my energy away. I reached out for the table where the laptop was place. Then, I missed calculated the depth and missed the table by an inch and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Krad! You okay?" Hiku said as she jumped off the bed but because of her twisted ankle, she fell to ground hugging her already swollen ankle.

"Get back," I said,

"On the bed…"

I probed myself up with the help of the table. I felt sweat run down my chest. I used all my might to stand up and walked to Hiku. She had stopped hugging her leg and was trying to stand up. I carried her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah sure… Are you sure you are okay?" Hiku asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" I replied as I made my way to the bathroom.

Inside, I went to the sink and on the water. I splashed some cold water on to my face and looked in to the mirror. My face was red and my hair was sticking to my head… I guess I was just tired. I opened the door and saw Hiku eying me carefully.

"Wha-what?" I asked as I made my way to the balcony door.

"Can you come here for a minute?" Hiku asked.

"For?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Just come… I can't go to you can I?" Hiku said.

Ignoring the fact that she was right, I turned towards the balcony door.

"Sorry, but I don't listen to mere hu-mans…" I said before collapsing to the ground.

I felt like my whole life force was drained out of me. I felt hot yet I was cold too. Hiku had quickly made her way over by crawling on the ground. She placed a hand onto my forehead then looked at me.

"I knew it," she said.

"Knew what?" I said before coughing a few times.

"You're sick… You have a fever… I think you caught a cold from just now." She said as she tried to get me up.

"Sick? I don't get sick…" I said again before going into a coughing fit.

"Wait here… I need some help…" Hiku said as she pulled the computer chair infront of her again.

This time she sat on it and wheeled herself to the door. She opened it and went out for a few minutes.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I asked myself as I sat up and lean my back on to the wall behind me.

Then the door was pushed opened and it showed Hiku and her sister behind her.

"Oh my god! You were not lying!" Nakuru cried out as she pushed her sister into the room and closed the door behind her.

"He is sick… My leg is injured so I can't do much. Can you put him in my bed and give him some medicine. Make sure it's the right one." Hiku said.

"Consider it done sis!" Nakuru said as she opened her first-aid-kit.

I looked at Hiku with the I-don't-need-your-help look. But she just smiled back at me.

"Okay, there's the cough drop, the fever medicine. And of course the all yucky tasting antibiotics." Nakuru said as she took a packet of yellow tablets, a bottle of translucent liquid and a bottle of creamy white liquid.

She then placed all those things on the floor near me and ran into the bathroom. She then reappeared again with a glass of water.

"Don't tell me that's from the sink…" I said eying the water carefully.

"Hey that's the best already okay… And what's wrong with drinking tap water?" Nakuru asked as she placed the glass down.

She took out one yellow tablet and placed it in my hand indicating me to take it. I looked at it like it was put in a bowl of snake venom before.

"It's okay…" Hiku said as she popped one into her mouth.

I reluctantly ate it. It tasted like lemons. Nakuru then poured out the translucent liquid in to a small plastic spoon.

"Open your mouth and drink it… Ready your water as it will taste disgusting." She said as she readied herself to shove it in to my mouth as soon as I opened it.

The liquid touched my tongue. It tasted disgusting just like the red head had said. She then poured out the other liquid. Even before I tasted it, I knew it was trouble. I didn't want to open my mouth so Nakuru was like irritated.

"Come on… This will boast your immune system! Drink it!" She said with irritation.

Without warning, she shoved the spoon in to my mouth and I felt like puking. The taste was horrible. I quickly gulped down the cup of water before me. But the taste won't leave. Nakuru then pushed something in to my palm. I looked at it and realised that it was a sweet. I popped it in to my mouth and realised that it was a lemon sweet. But this sweet took away the taste of the medicine. Still, I felt hot and tired. Nakuru placed my around her neck and carried me to the bed. She then covered the blanket over me.

"Here, put this on his forehead…" Hiku said as she passed Nakuru a wet piece of towel.

Nakuru placed the towel on to my forehead and it sort of cooled me down. I felt better.

"Krad! You can't sleep here!" came a familiar voice inside my head.

"Satoshi-sama…" I said in my head.

The blued eyed boy, Satoshi Hiwatari was in side of me… How could I forget? I tried to push myself out of the bed but my strength had not returned.

"Sorry Satoshi-sama… I'm too tired." I said to him.

"But this is Sayo-san's house…" Satoshi said.

Before I could reply, I felt drowsy. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in Hiku's bed…

A/N Okay, done… Sorry it was so short but I'm tired… Hope you guys liked it… I'll try to post up the other chapters ASAP. This is to make up for the long time I didn't update. Hope you ppl would forgive me and review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sorry…

A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters… I hope you would like this chapter as much as the others… Okay, lets get on with the story kk! Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

"Second missy, get up! It's time to go to school." Came Kondo's voice breaking the silent breathing of the girls.

Nakuru opened her eyes groggily and rubbed the sand out of her greenish-blue eyes. Nakuru sat up slowly to find her big sister lying next to her. Slowly, like a jigsaw puzzle, Nakuru remembered the series of events that had happen the night before. Slowly, trying not to wake Hiku up, Nakuru placed her feet down onto the cold marble floor and went to open the door. Outside, stood Kondo and Nancy, another maid in the house ready with Nakuru's school uniform.

"I see first missy is still asleep. What is she doing here anyway?" Kondo asked.

"Morning Kondo-san… Hiku sprained her leg so she came in here to sleep. In case she needed anything, I could help her get it…" Nakuru said with a yawn.

"Okay, I see that. So she won't be going to school today is she? Never mind I'll send someone over later in the day to come and help her get to the dining table. Now, I want you to go get ready for school understand?" Kondo asked.

"Yes… Sir…" Came Nakuru's sleepy reply as she took the uniform form Nancy and closed the door behind her.

"I don't have to go to school today…" Hiku whispered happily as she sat up on the bed.

"Morning sis… How is our guest?" Nakuru asked as she washed her face in the bathroom.

"No idea… Could you bring me there on your way down?" Hiku asked as she rubbed the sand from her hazel eyes.

"_Mo-boblem_…" Came the reply from Nakuru.

She was brushing her teeth now. Then, she closed the door and sounds of water were heard. After fifteen minutes, Nakuru came out of the bathroom all clean and awake whereas, Hiku lay asleep in Nakuru's bed.

"Sis, time to go back to your room now…" Nakuru said as she went to wake her sister up.

"Huh? Okay, let's go…" a sleepy looking Hiku sat up.

The sisters walked to Hiku's room and stayed outside the door for about two minutes trying to hear something from the inside. Nakuru looked at Hiku, Hiku looked at Nakuru. And at the same time, they nodded and Hiku reached for the doorknob and opened it. Nakuru helped Hiku in to her room. Surprisingly, there was no one in there.

"Look, a note on the bed." Nakuru pointed out as she settled her sister down on the ready made bed and took the note with a single white feather on it from the center of the bed.

Nakuru then passed Hiku the note. Opening the small folded paper, Hiku saw the handwriting of Krad.

_Hiku,_

_Thank you for letting me uses your bed for the night. But I had to leave for I had something to finish. The medicine your little sister gave me worked rather well. I felt better in the morning. Okay, got to go off now…_

_From your dearest angel,_

_Krad_

_P.S Your bed was really nice to sleep on… It was full of your scent…_

Re-reading the note for a second time, Hiku started to laugh.

"What? What did he say?" Nakuru asked impatiently.

"It's time for you to go now… Bye!" Hiku said as she folded the note and placed it in her pocket.

"Hmp… I'm going to read it someday…" Nakuru said before standing up and walking out the door.

Smiling to herself, Hiku climbed into her bed and laid her head down onto her pillow. Krad's scent still lingered on the sheets all around her. Inhaling deeply, Hiku fell into dream world soon, with a smile plastered on her face…

"Missy, wake up…" came a woman's voice.

Hiku opened her eyes slowly and saw a blurry figure infront of her. Slowly, the blurry figure became clear.

"Margaret?" Hiku said as she sat up.

"It's nine already. Get up, wash up and go down for breakfast my dear." Margaret said as she smiled warmly at Hiku.

"So soon?" Hiku asked.

"You've been sleeping for three hours already." Margaret said as she helped Hiku to stand up.

"Oh…" Hiku replied as she walked slowly to the bathroom to wash up.

Hiku undressed and on the tap. Warm water flowed out and gushed towards Hiku. Pushing the hair out of her face, Hiku reached for the shampoo. She washed her hair slowly, letting the aroma of flowers fill her mind. Ten minutes later, Hiku came out of the bathroom, refreshed. She guided herself towards the computer desk towards the laptop. Settling down, Hiku pushed up the top of the laptop and on it. Clicking on the inbox button, Hiku saw e-mail from her mum.

_Girls,_

_Hey dears, how's is it over there? There's been a mission for your father and I to go to Africa to help the children over there. There have been cases of a lot of tribal children dying from small pox. We may be back later than we expected, hope you girls don't mind. This mission is going to take about two months. We sent some money back as your allowance for the next two months. We will be boarding in two hours time so I thought I'll send this to you first as there won't be time for me to mail you everyday in Africa. Do not worry about your father, I made sure he takes his medicine everyday. Right, I got to go now. Time for us to check in. Study hard and stay out of trouble okay Hiku, we know you have the bravery of a lion. Nakuru, listen to your sister okay. Okay, bye. Take care… Oh yeah, the money consists of the maids and Kondo-san and Hijikata-san's pay. Pay them as soon as you get it okay. The letter is addressed to Hiku… Bye girls. Remember, we love you okay… _

_Mum & dad _

_P.S We love you girls…_

"Mum, dad," Hiku said softly as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.  
"I love you guys too…" tears rolled down her cheeks like a string pearls.

Pressing the reply button, Hiku wiped her eyes and started to type.

_Mum & dad,_

_I will take good care of Nakuru, don't you worry. The money, I will make sure the maids and Kondo-san and Hijikata-san gets their share. Just come back quick… I miss you guys. Hope your mission works out. Dad, please take your medicine okay? Guess you guys will be too busy everyday huh… Alright, I hope to be seeing you soon…_

_Hiku_

Hitting the send button, Hiku watch as the email was sent off to her mother. Offing the laptop, Hiku stood up slowly and watched to the picture of her elder brother.

"Big bro, please watch over mum and dad… Let them come back safe and sound. Africa is a war-zone… Small pox is contagious too…Let them be alright… Please…" Hiku prayed silently in her head.

"Missy, come down for breakfast!" came Margaret's voice.

"Coming!" Hiku answered back as she opened her eyes and looked at the white feather on the edge of the bed.

Smiling, Hiku took the feather and placed it in to the pocket of her track pants…

A/N Sorry I took so long… Well, it Chinese New year now, 1:23 am actually… So Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you liked my story and wishing that all of your wishes come true! Let you guys know something, my first name is Joey. And I'm totally hyper today! HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR PEOPLE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Hey…

A/N Hey thought I'd post this sooner as I made you guys wait so long before… Well, if you guys find that school stuff is like boring, then sorry… As this chapter is in school. Well hope you guys like it and review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

The sun was shinning but it was still a bit chilly. Watching the birds fly off into the horizon, Nakuru Sayo turned and looked at the teacher before turning towards the window again. She was seated at the very back of the class by the window so she wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. She raised her head and looked at the class clock to find it at nine-fifteen.

"Damn it… When is this lesson going to end?" Nakuru asked herself in irritation.

She turned and looked at the class. Most of them had already fallen asleep. Many were sending letters around. Then when she turned and looked at her row, she saw Satoshi Hiwatari looking straight at her. Nakuru gave him a little smile before looking out the window again.

"Nakuru, are you paying attention?" came the teacher's voice booming through Nakuru's thoughts.

"Yes sir…" Nakuru replied lazily.

"Your grades have been deteriorating. You used to be the second best in class, right after Hiwatari. What's wrong now?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing…" came the reply from Nakuru.

"You sure? Well, since you say that, I will choose a tutor for you since you will have a hard time catching up. I want you to have a session everyday after school. Each session is two hours understand?" the teacher asked.

"Yes sir…" Nakuru answered gloomily.

"Now, any volunteers?" the teacher asked.

Nakuru looked around to see who would become her tutor. But no one raised his or her hands.

"I will do it, mr Soji." Daisuke, Satoshi said as they stood up.

"Hmm, two of you?" Soji asked.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke who in turn smiled at Nakuru.

"Two heads are better than one…" Daisuke pointed out.

"Okay then, both of you will suggest the place and time. Nakuru will only need to be there. Understood?" Soji asked.

A series of nods ended the discussion, followed by the bell.

Soji walked out and the class fell in to a market full of wives bargaining for a certain product.

"Nakuru, what's wrong? You looked distracted." Riku asked as she walked over to Nakuru.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just like always." Nakuru said trying to sound cheerful but her eyes gave her away.

"Nakuru, what's wrong?" Risa asked.

"Nothing, really! I'm fine…" Nakuru replied with a big smile on her face.

Then the next teacher came in.

"If you say so," the twins said as they walked back to their seats.

Nakuru sighed and stood up to greet the teacher. Two pairs of eyes were looking at her. Wondering what was wrong.

"So, class, did you manage to finish the assignment I gave to you last week?" the teacher asked.

"Hmm…" came the reply.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes then. Now, pass your homework up to the front please." The teacher smiled.

The sound of papers filled the room. After about five minutes, the front row students counted the papers and passed it to the teacher.

"Okay, who are these five who didn't pass their work up to me?" the teacher asked holding up the papers in the air.

No one answered, which irritated the teacher.

"The names I call out are those who have to see me. Shinta Takeshi, Homura Meshika, Nakuru Sayo, Elie Masake and Satoshi Hiwatari!" the teacher called out in surprise.

"Satoshi, where's your work?" the teacher asked.

"I didn't do it." Came a straight reply from Satoshi.

"Okay, I think I know why… It's because you are the commander of the police force and Dark has been appearing nowadays, so you had no time right?" the teacher asked.

"Nope, I just didn't feel like doing it." Satoshi replied.

"Never mind, since this is your first offence but please, do it next time." The teacher said.

"Masake, where's your work?" the teacher asked.

"I, I forgot to bring it…" Elie replied trembling a little.

"Bring it tomorrow." The teacher replied.

"Yes ms Akesato." Elie replied and quickly sat down.

"Nakuru, where is your work?" Akesato asked.

"…" Came the reply.

"Nakuru Sayo, I'm talking to you." Akesato said angrily.

"Huh?" Nakuru said as she turned towards Akesato.

"I was asking you where is your assignment? Haven't you been paying attention?" Akesato asked.

"Sorry, I didn't bring it." Nakuru replied looking down on to her table.

"You better pull up your socks Sayo. Your grades have been deteriorating badly this few days. Are you having some problem at home?" Akesato asked.

"No miss. My fam-family is fine…" Nakuru answered.

"You will need a tutor to help you since your exams will be important this year." Akesato said.

"Another tutor?" Nakuru said looking up with a shock expression on her face.

"What do you mean by that? So, mr Soji has assign one to you already?" Akesato asked.

"Yes miss." Came Nakuru's reply as she lowered her head.

"Well, let's see, then, I'll use the same tutors mr Soji had assign to you then." Akesato said as she looked around the class.

"Who are they my dear?" Akesato asked.

"It's Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun…" Nakuru replied gloomily.

"Okay then, they would be great for you." Akesato said as she moved on to lecturing the next student.

Nakuru sat down. Her eyes were full of tears.

"My grades… Two tutors already… Mum, dad, come home quick please…" Nakuru wished in her head.

A pair of baby-blue eyes looked at her. As though the owner of those eyes could feel the sadness radiating from her.

"Shinta, why didn't you do it?" came the voice of Akesato.

Nakuru didn't hear the rest of the class as she was daydreaming, about life with her parents around. Comforting her because she didn't do well in a test, being happy with her when she did well in an exam. Being there for her when she needed a parent to talk to. Nakuru missed her parents a lot. Time passed quickly and the bell rang. Nakuru stood up and got her things for swimming class. At the door, she met Satoshi and Daisuke.

"Sayo-san, I was thinking of going to your house to tutor you, since it would be a little dangerous for a lone girl to walk home in the late evening. What do you think? Hiwatari-kun agreed to go to your house." Daisuke said with a smile.

"It's fine. Thanks for wanting to tutor me Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun… Let's hurry or we will be late for swimming." Nakuru said as she turn and ran down the hall after Riku and Risa…

A/N There, Chapter 13… It's the second day of the Lunar New year, 10:56 pm, but, I'm not hyper anymore. This is a treat for you guys. I'm trying to do as much chapters as I can so you guys can read. This is to apologize for taking so long to update. But my little bro spoilt the computer I have at home so I'm using the school computers to upload all this. Well, hope you like this chapter. Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Boyfriends? Friends who are boys…

A/N Yo! Whoa, time pasts so fast. It's the fourth day of the lunar new year… Back to school time… Yawn. So much homework. Since my computer is spoilt, I will have to upload my chapters in school. Haiyar… Got a few tests coming up… Gotta study, but of course, I will write every night… So no worries! He he. Review it okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

Strolling along the side of the road, Nakuru turned her head slightly and looked at the two boys behind her. Daisuke as playing with his pet rabbit whereas, Satoshi looked like he was studying the surroundings.

"Sayo-san, where is your house? Let's see if I saw it before." Daisuke said as he walked beside her.

"It's another five minutes walk. Sorry you guys have to follow me…" Nakuru said as she turned to Daisuke with a shy smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind tutoring a fellow friend. Look, With is jumping around, he must be really excited too." Daisuke said as his pet With, hopped in front of them and started to do a funny sort of dance.

Watching this, Nakuru couldn't help but laugh. With hopped on one leg, then weight shift and changed to his other leg. Smiling brightly, With hopped on to Daisuke's shoulder and then hopped onto Nakuru's head.

"Hiwatari-kun, how will you go home?" Nakuru asked as she spun around and looked at Satoshi.

"My chauffer can come and pick me up. I can send Niwa home on the way." Satoshi replied.

The trio walked for another five minutes and they came to the door of a big mansion. It had a big fountain in the middle of the driveway, the road for cars to go on, was circled around the fountain and reaching to the door. There were rows and rows of flowers and trees, which were, brighten up with the help of lights planted on the ground near the plants.

"Woah, this is bigger than Harada-san's house…" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Riku's house is on a cliff over-looking the sea." Nakuru pointed out as she pressed a button by the wall by the front steel gate.

"Good evening, may I help you?" came a voice through the small white box.

"Good evening Hijikata-san, I'm home… I have two friends here with me too." Nakuru spoke to the white box.

"Welcome home second missy. Please wait a moment for the gate to open." Hijikata said as his voice faded away from the white box.

The steel front gate slowly opened up and the trio walked in. They cut through the middle, past the fountain to reach the front door instead of using the long way, which was walking round the front yard. As soon as the trio got to the wooden door, it opened to reveal the face of a man, in his thirties.

"Good evening missy and young masters." He said.

"Good evening Kondo-san. Where is Hiku?" Nakuru asked as she took of her shoes and placed them on the rack.

"She is upstairs in her room. Anyway, Soji is here." Kondo said.

"Soji? Isn't that the name of the new teacher in school?" Daisuke asked.

"You can put your shoes on the rack. We'll go to my room later." Nakuru said as she stepped in to the brightly lighted hall.

Daisuke and Satoshi placed their shoes on the rack before stepping in to the hall. There were portraits hanging on the walls. Satoshi's eyes settled on one particular drawing. The portrait showed a young boy at least fifteen. He had baby-blue hair, and bluish-green eyes. Satoshi remembered where he saw this boy before.

"Who is that?" Daisuke asked as he looked at the boy.

"That's Hozumi Sayo, Sayo-san's brother." Satoshi replied.

"How did you know?" Nakuru asked as she came up beside them.

Satoshi remembered the night before Krad had been here. And Krad had asked Hiku who was he.

"He looked just like your father." Satoshi said.

"How do you know he looked just like my father? You never saw him before." Nakuru stated.

"There, the other portrait. The one with the whole family." Satoshi Said as he looked at another drawing a little far back.

It had the whole Sayo family in it. Nakuru's parents were seated on chairs diagonally facing each other; her brother was standing beside Hiku behind their parents whereas Nakuru was seated on her mother's leg. The portrait was done quite long ago, as the Nakuru in the picture had only been three years old.

"Oh. Good observation…." Nakuru said as she studied the portraits carefully.

"Missy, will you be taking your dinner now or later?" Kondo asked.

"Later Kondo-san. We have to finish something first." Nakuru said as she led the way up to her room.

On the way up, they met Hiku. She was limping slowly towards Nakuru.

"Nakuru, you're home. And you have some friends over…" Hiku said with a cunning smile on her face.

"Sis, please, act your age…" Nakuru said as she circled her arm around Hiku's waist to stable her.

"Since when are you given the permission to tell me off?" Hiku asked as she smiled like a maniac.

"Let me get you back to your room… And please stay there for two hours if possible." Nakuru said as she begins to walk down the landing towards Hiku's room.

"Sorry, but I'll borrow my sister for a minute or two. Don't worry bout her. Her room is down the landing, the last room. Sorry!" Hiku said as Nakuru helped her to her room.

"Boyfriends?" Hiku asked with the same smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Friends, who are boys… Now shut up. They are here to tutor me. Cause Okita had to assign them to me." Nakuru retorted once they were nearing Hiku's bedroom.

"Soji-san told me how your grades have been going down hill. What's wrong?" Hiku asked as they reached her room.

"Nothing I can't get over… Soji-san just had to ask for tutors. He could just tutor me like that…" Nakuru said as she pushed open the door.

Inside, sat a familiar purple-haired guy.

"Soji-san! Why you!" Nakuru cried out as she let go of Hiku and dashed in.

"Hey!" Hiku cried out as she fell to the ground.

"Sorry second missy, but your parents told me to do that." Soji said smiling…

A/N Hey! Finished this finally. Took me two days… Still, my home comp with the internet is not working, have to go to school to upload the chapters. It's the weekend yet I have to spend my time having tuition… What's the difference with being in school all the time… Okay, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible… Ja Ne! Review okay!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Surprise!

A/N Sorry for taking ages to upload this… I just didn't have the time… But here is chapter 15, hope you will like this one too. I received a review asking what kind of pairings is this, well, in this story; it's KradxOCxDark, SatoshixOC and DaisukexRiku. Well, on with the story! Review it okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

"So, my parents asked you give me tutors if my grades were dropping?" Nakuru asked as she looked at Soji.

"Yup, no choice," Soji replied as he stood up and walked to the table.

Nakuru sighed as Soji picked something up from the table.

"Hiku-chan, what's this?" he asked as the turned and showed the girls what he was holding.

A snowy white feather was held up. As soon as Hiku saw that, she jumped up from the bedside and hopped towards Soji to snatch the feather away from him.

"And you were talking about me bringing back two friends," Nakuru laughed as she stood up.

"I got to go… Hiwatari-kun and Niwa-kun are waiting…" Nakuru sighed as she opened the door and stepped outside.

Soji was playing with Hiku 'try and catch the feather'. Closing the door, Nakuru left and walked towards her room. She was just about to opened her room door when she heard them talking inside.

"I know… But we have to hide it, don't we?" Daisuke voice said.

"Right," Satoshi replied.

Nakuru tried to hear some more but the room was quite, except for the sound of pages of a book being turned. Giving up, Nakuru pressed down the handle and pushed open the door. Inside, Daisuke was reading from a book but looked up when he heard the door open. Satoshi was standing by the window looking out but turned and looked at her when she entered the room.

"Sorry, I was talking to my sister…" Nakuru said silently as she closed the door behind her.

"Nah, its okay, come on, we should start," Daisuke said as he smiled up at her.

Nakuru smiled back and walked to her bag to take out her stationary. As she took out her mathematics book, she raised her head and immediately, they fell onto a pair of baby-blue eyes. Nakuru quickly looked back down into her bag as she felt her face grow hot. Pulling out all the stuff she needed before turning and settling herself on to the floor. Satoshi was already seated.

"Alright then, let's start then," Daisuke said as he opened his mathematics book and placed it on the floor.

"Erm, Hitwatari-kun?" Nakuru said as she turned and looked at Satoshi.

"Yes?" Satoshi asked as he stared into her eyes once more.

"Hitwatari-kun, the tutoring?" Daisuke said as he looked strangely at Satoshi.

"Oh, yes, continue, I need to use the bathroom for a while," Satoshi said as he directed the question at Nakuru.

"Okay, out the door, second door on the right…" Nakuru said as she diverted her eyes towards her math textbook.

"Thank you," Satoshi said as he stood up and opened the door.

"I won't take long..."

Satoshi then walked out of the room leaving the two inside. Closing the door, Satoshi made sure no one was out there before taking out a white feather. Muttering something under his breath, Satoshi threw the glowing yellow feather into the air and it disappeared behind a vase on a nearby coffee table. Walking on, Satoshi removed another two more feathers and muttered under his breath again and threw the glowing feathers into the air and the feathers flew down the landing and disappeared behind two different objects.

"That'll do it…" Satoshi said as he turned and entered the toilet.

"Nakuru?" Hiku called out as she came out of her room.

"Eh? Thought I heard someone…" Hiku said as she turned and returned to her room.

Satoshi appeared again after Hiku left. His hair was wet as he looked at Hiku's room door.

"She is the one isn't she?" Satoshi asked himself.

Smiling, Satoshi made his way but to Nakuru's room. Opening the door, both Nakuru and Daisuke were working on a problem sum.

"You're back; can you help Nakuru on this question? I can't remember how to do it…" Daisuke said as he passed his textbook over to Satoshi.

Satoshi took the book and looked at the question. He worked out the sum in his mind in five minutes, and sat down on the floor beside Nakuru. Grabbing a paper and a pen, Satoshi placed the book in front of them both and placed the paper in front of him.

"Okay, you try solving it first, when you're stuck; tell me, I'll help you." Satoshi said as he passed the paper and pen towards Nakuru.

"Okay," Nakuru replied as she bends her head and started to work out the sum.

After three to four minutes, Nakuru pulled on Satoshi's sleeve.

"I'm stuck…" she groaned as she passed the paper to Satoshi.

Satoshi took the paper and looked at her working. She had cancelled a few times and got to the third step before getting stuck.

"You got the first three steps correct. You just have to look at this part; this is where they trick you…" Satoshi said as he pointed out the mistakes.

This had gone on for at least two hours before a knock interrupted the trio.

"Miss Nakuru, dinner is served…" a maid had entered and said.

"Okay, thanks," Nakuru said as the maid disappeared out of the room.

"Come on, let's go…" Nakuru said as she stood up and opened the door.

Daisuke and Satoshi stood up and walked out of the door. Nakuru closed the door and led the way down to the dinning room. Walking along the landing, Daisuke slowed down his pace as he walked beside Satoshi.

"What did you do? I feel your magic around here…" Daisuke whispered as they walked to Hiku's room.

"Nothing," Satoshi replied as Nakuru opened the door and went in.

"Come on Hitwatari-kun, even Dark feels it…" Daisuke said.

Before Satoshi could answer, Nakuru appeared at the door way helping her sister.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," Nakuru laughed as she helped her sister down the stairs.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, and then his eyes traveled to a single white feather poking out of Hiku's pocket…

A/N There, chapter 15… I don't know if it is good or not… But I tried… I'll try to upload chapter 16 ASAP okay? Review please! Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 An Unexpected Guest…

A/N Here is chapter 16… Sorry it took so long… I had my exams… Three whole weeks of studying… Nearly died… Well, hope you will like this chapter and please review… If there isn't more then 3 new reviews, chapter 17 may take a longer time… Lol... Just review… Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

The stars twinkled brightly over head. A 14 year-old girl with red shoulder length hair walked slowly around the garden with a 14 year-old boy with baby-blue hair. Both were quiet as they stopped by a big fountain with a life-size angel with opened wings pouring water from a jug into the water below.

"It's just a wonderful night for a stroll don't you think?" the girl said as she sat down by the fountain and raised her head upwards to look at the stars.

The boy didn't answer but looked up into the dark star filled with twinkling yellow stars.

"Opps, sorry, I forgot I was supposed to lead you out…" the girl said as a blush crept onto her face.

Jumping up, she quickly walked the boy towards a side gate by the main iron gate. Opening the gate, the girl stepped outside and waited for the boy.

"Who is coming to pick you up? Your father?" the girl asked.

"No. My chauffer is coming." The boy answered.

Just then, a pair of headlights turned round the bend and headed towards them. It then stopped right infront of them.

"Well, thank you for coming over…" the girl said.

"It was nothing… Good night Sayo-san…" the boy said as he got into the car.

"Good night Hiwatari-kun…" Nakuru replied as the door closed and the car drove off.

Waving one last wave, Nakuru turned and made her way back into the house. Daisuke had left half an hour ago.

"Nakuru has a boyfriend… Nakuru has a boyfriend…" a series of the same words repeated over and over again.

"You are so childish sis!" Nakuru stated in irritation at her older sister who was hoping around on one foot saying those few words.

"Me, childish? How could you? You broke my heart…" Hiku wailed as Nakuru rolled her eyes and made her way for the stairs.

"At least it was my heart that was broken, not the Satori guy… His would have been in a lot more pieces then my would ever be… Poor boy… " Hiku said loud enough for Nakuru to hear.

"It's Satoshi for your information." Nakuru said through gritted teeth as she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Aren't you going to help me upstairs to my room?" Hiku asked as she looked at her sister's back.

"Who was the one hopping around just now? I think you are strong enough to hop upstairs yourself…" Nakuru laughed as she made her way up.

"Hey! Hey! Nakuru! Nakuru!" Hiku shouted as Nakuru reached the second floor.

Nakuru turned around and started at her sister with the 'Alright-I'll-come-and-help-you' look. Nakuru slowly walked down a few stairs and looked at her sister's triumphant face. Grinning, Nakuru turned again and waved at her sister.

"Bye bye… See you tomorrow morning sis!" Nakuru called out as she disappeared from Hiku's sight.

"What! Damn it…" Hiku cried out as she slowly hopped towards the stair on one foot.

At the foot of the stairs, Hiku leaned against the railing for support as she slowly (A/N Don't forget, she's in gymnastics and cheerleading, if you did, check chapter 1 again.) made her way up. At the top, Hiku was panting a little as she continued to push herself to hop to her room. Pushing open the door, Hiku made her way to her bed and sat down on it. Pulling out the feather from her pocket, Hiku looked at the feather as she remembered how funny the white angel had looked like when he was sick.

"He's a jerk," Hiku said with a smile.

"An idiotic sarcastic moronic jerk…"

Placing the feather onto the bed, Hiku fell backwards onto the mattress.

"_Mum, Dad, when are you guys coming home… I miss you so much," _Hiku thought as she closed her eyes.

"_Will you be back in time for my birthday? My only wish for you guys to come back… Please be back soon,"_

Hiku opened her eyes again but they slowly drooped back down. Tired, Hiku turned and lay on her side facing the window. Opening her eyes once again as she heard a soft sound of wings flapping.

"_Wings, maybe a bird or maybe, just maybe,"_

Hiku felt herself drifting slowly into a sleep. Every part of her yearned for her to just relax and go and sleep. But one small part of her felt as if someone was watching her.

"_Him maybe…" _

Remembering when Krad had kissed her, Hiku's mind started to formulate a plan to get back at him. Sighing, Hiku closed her tired eyes and felt the cool air, which was blowing in from the window caress her gently on her forehead.

"_Wait, wind doesn't choose a spot in which it wants to blow in!" _Hiku's eyes sprang open and her ruby red orbs looked right into a pair of amethyst coloured orbs.

"Yo!" came a voice she wished she had imagined.

"Dark!" Hiku cried out in surprise.

A/N There, chapter 16… Hope you guys liked it. Anyway, I may not be writing about Hiku during her cheerleading practices and her gymnastics lessons okay… I have to consider it first. My friend says it will waste a lot of time. But, if you guys want it, tell me and yeah it will be up. Review it okay? I will try to update as soon as possible. Don't you want to know what happens next? If you do, let me have those pitchforks and I'll keep them. Do not worry, they will be returned, as soon as this fic is completed! sweat drops Erm, I'll be going now! Review it! –sanzohakkaigal runs off in the speed of light!- Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 I'm Sorry…

A/N Thanks man! I got four reviews already! I know there isn't a lot of Dark X Hiku, so I hope you would like this chapter and the next… Lol… Well, I hope to you would review and hopefully no flames… Well, I'll just stop delaying any longer… On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from DN Angel…

Start:

"Don't be so surprised to see me," Dark said as he stood up and looked at her.

"I'm just here to say sorry…"

"Sorry? For what purpose? You haven't done anything wrong to me…" Hiku replied as she sat up.

"I left you back at the museum didn't I?" Dark asked as he looked around the room.

"How lovely… But I don't need you to apologize; besides you had your job to do."

Hiku stated as her eyes followed Dark.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for leaving such a beautiful looking damsel in distress…" Dark said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"If I roll my eyes any longer, they are going to fall out," Hiku said as she stood up.

"I really don't need your apology… So goodbye and good night!"

"Okay, but you have to go out on a date with me, if not I'll come here every night starting tomorrow…" Dark said.

"You have got to be kidding me! A date with… You!" Hiku exclaimed.

"Yup, how bout two days from now? Your leg would have healed by then I hope. It will be a Friday. Meet me outside the café called _Rose Mary,_ the one outside the amusement park. I heard the coffee and cakes there are fabulous." Dark said as he watches Hiku slowly taking in the fact that she was going out on a date with him.

"Do you mind if I bring my video camera? I want my friends to see you properly…" Hiku said as she hopped around on one foot looking around the room for her camera.

Dark smiled as he watched Hiku find her camera.

"_She acts just like Rika sometimes…"_ Dark thought as his eyes suddenly wandered over to the white feather lying on the bed.

"_Krad! How did he? When did he?" _Dark thought furiously as he walked over and picked up the feather.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Hiku asked worriedly as she looks at Dark holding the feather in his hand.

Dark turned and look at Hiku. She was looking a little bit frighten of thinking what he would do to the feather.

"Nothing," Dark said as he smiled at her as he placed the feather on to the table behind him.

"I see you found your camera."

Hiku stared at Dark; she was thinking he would have destroyed the feather. But instead he had placed it down onto the table and smiled at her.

"Yup," Hiku said as she looked down onto the camera.

"It was my brother's actually; he gave it to me on my birthday."

Dark watched as Hiku's expression fell.

"Here, this is for you…" Dark said bring Hiku back to her senses.

Holding out a black feather, Dark placed it in her hands beside the camera.

"It's late, time for little Hiku to rest… Here past me these," Dark said as he took the camera and the black feather and placed them on to the table as Hiku stared at him.

"Wait a minute, little Hiku!" Hiku asked.

Dark then pulled out another feather and muttered a few words and Hiku's eyes closed and she fell forward. Dark quickly caught hold of her before she hit the ground. Carrying her up in bridal style, Dark pushed open the blanket as he laid Hiku down onto her bed, then covering her with the blanket.

"Good night and sweet dreams…" Dark said as he planted a kiss onto Hiku's forehead.

Walking over to the table, Dark left a piece of paper beside the black feather. Dark then turned off the lights and walked to the window. Turning his head to cast on last look at Hiku, Dark then took off into the night sky leaving the damsel in slumber…

"_Morning Hiku, your father out at the back," Rioka, Hiku's mother said smiling._

"_And happy birthday dear."_

_Smiling back, I walk to the back and walk my father, Hanato, push my three-year-old sister on the swing._

"_Sister! Sister!" she cried out as her grinning face turned towards me._

"_Happy birthday Hiku," came Hozumi, as he came up from behind._

_Smiling happily, I turned and gave him a hug._

"_Thanks big brother!" I exclaimed as he hugged me back._

"_Ahh, Hiku, happy birthday!" my father called out as he walked over with Nakuru running beside him._

"_Thanks daddy!" I replied as I jumped to hug him._

_Just then, mother had come out carrying a big birthday cake, a chocolate cake with vanilla icing by the sides. There were five lighted candles on the top…_

Opening her eyes, Hiku looked around the room to see that it was already five thirty in the morning. Yawning, Hiku remembered about the dream she had. It has been a very long time since she had a sweet dream like that one. Sitting up, Hiku walked to the light switch and turned on the lights. Looking around, Hiku spotted the black feather lying on the table along side with the white one she had. Walking over, Hiku picked up the feather and stared at it. Beside the feather there was a note. Picking up the note, Hiku stared at the hand writing.

"Oh my gosh…" Hiku said as she opened a drawer and pulled out another piece of paper and compared the writing.

They were similar. As if they were written by the same person.

_Hiku,_

_Glad that we are going to have that date together on Friday. Do not forget okay? It's my way of saying sorry to you… See you soon…_

_Dark_

_Hiku,_

_Thank you for letting me use your bed for the night. But I had to leave for I had something to finish. The medicine your little sister gave me worked rather well. I felt better in the morning. Okay, got to go off now…_

_From your dearest angel,_

_Krad_

_P.S Your bed was really nice to sleep on… It was full of your scent…_

Hiku stared at the notes again before giving up. She could not figure out how Dark and Krad were related. Just as she kept the notes into the drawer, Hijikata came to wake her up…

A/N Here's chapter 17… Hope you like it… Review it okay? I hope to get at least five reviews… Please… Thanks! See you then… Chapter 18, would be up soon I guess… School starts tomorrow so yeah… Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Damn it…

A/N Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to update for such a long time… I had my mid-year exams and now I have a competition coming up… Well, here is chapter 18 just for you guys out there. I'll be focusing on this story now, sorry for those who like the Yzak X Shiho story, I'm planning on reaching my goal for this story first. That is to get 100 reviews. Ahahaha. That will take long, but hopefully not too long. Okay, enough of me crapping, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from DN Angel…

Story:

As the teacher droned on about how to cook the _Chicken Meat Pie_, Hiku was thinking about how she was going to survive the date with Dark tomorrow night. Sighing, Hiku turned her attention to the chicken meat she was supposed to mince and stared at it.

"Hiku, what are you thinking about? This is the tenth time I heard you sighed in fifteen minutes…" Honaka said as she nudged Hiku in the ribs.

"Nothing… What did she say again? What are we supposed to do after we minced the meat?" Hiku asked as she mentally kicked herself for forgetting about her worrisome friends around her.

Honaka eyed Hiku suspiciously then helped Hiku with her meat.

"What's wrong with you?" Rey asked as he turned around from the table he was working on.

"Nothing, just tired I guess..." Hiku said as she turned and smiled at him.

"Right… When you're tired, you yawn and yawn till tears roll…" Kio said as she said from across the table.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?" Yoshin asked from behind Hiku.

"I'm fine." Hiku said.

"You're not… Tell us what's wrong… We can keep a secret." Resha said as Shiho nodded along with her.

"Alright… But only the girls…" Hiku said as the guys sighed in defeat and went back to their own table.

"Now tell us…" Rio said as the girls all stared at Hiku.

"You girls will scream when I tell you… After class okay?" Hiku asked as she stared at her friends.

"No, you will tell us right here, right now." Resha said as the other girls nodded in respond.

"No screaming?" Hiku asked again.

"Nope." Kio said.

"Well, Dark--" Hiku started only to be interrupted by the girls.

"Dark-san! What about him?" Resha asked in excitement.

"What about him! Tell us!" Honaka said eagerly.

"Come on Hiku!" Shiho said.

"Hiku, Hurry!" Rio said.

"Quiet! Hiku tells us." Kio said.

"Yeah tell us," came two identical voices from behind.

Hiku turned and saw Yuki and Yugi looking at them with sly smiles plastered on their faces.

"You two aren't girls… Get lost!" Rio told them.

"Oh I love shopping! Oh my goodness, he is so hot! Oh god, that is the cutest thing I ever seen!" Yugi and Yuki said in high voices trying to imitate girls.

"We don't do that!" Honaka said as she tried to hit the boys.

Just then, a real shrieking voice shouted right at them.

"Get back to your seats!" shrieked the home economics teacher loudly.

The boys quickly ran back to their seats snickering while the girls quieten down and stared at the meat infront of them. Two hours passed quickly and the lesson ended in a flash. The students left the room with their freshly made meat pies while talking. Vincent was laughing with Kenji at their meat pies. Soon the group was gathered together outside the class room, the girls turned towards Yuki and Yugi.

"Oh crap…" the twin groaned as the girls glared at them.

"Break it up," Yzak said as stepped in between the girls and the twins.

"Yeah, break it up..." Kio said as she glared at Yuki.

"Anyway, come you guys, and by this I mean the girls only. Girls!" Hiku said as she turned and pulled Rio and Shiho by the arms to follow her.

The girls turned and followed Hiku to the corner of the hallway.

"So what happened?" Resha asked as she stared at Hiku.

"Well, it's about Dark…" Hiku started.

"Dark-san!" Honaka cried out as she looked at Hiku intensively.

"Well…" Hiku said.

"Wonder what they are saying…" Vincent said as he stared at the girl talk among each other.

"Must be something extremely girly…" Yuki and Yugi said angrily.

"Right, but there are a few girls in there who aren't girly at all…" Kenji pointed out.

"Yeah, like Rio…" Yoshin said dreamily.

"Whatever Yoshin, we all know the both of you are together…" Vincent said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yzak, what do you think?" Rey asked only to be interrupted by loud screaming by the girls.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed most of the girls.

The boys turned their attention to the girls and see them all jumping up and down hugging Hiku.

"Oh my god!" Honaka screamed happily.

"Hiku, you hit the jackpot!" Kio and Rio scream and hugged Hiku, all this while they were jumping around.

"God! We're coming over later to help you choose an outfit! Kyaa!" screamed Resha as she and Shiho were twirling round and round happily.

The boys were looking confused at them.

"What-the-hell…" Vincent muttered as he watched the girls jumping about happily.

"Rio?" Yoshin asked as he stepped forward.

"Yoshin! Oh my god!" Rio cried out as she hugged Yoshin tightly.

"Huh?" Yoshin said as he was being pulled around.

Shiho jumped about and was laughing happily when Fllay and her cronies appeared from around the corner when Shiho accidentally bumped into her.

"Hey watch it freak!" Fllay cried out as she stared at Shiho.

Shiho turned to look at Fllay as the other girls looked too.

"What are you staring at?" Kristy, one of Fllay's friends retorted.

"Not at you of course." Honaka said.

"How dare you! I'm the richest, prettiest and most powerful girl in this school; you want your father to lose his job peasant?" Fllay said with a smirk.

"Rich, maybe. Powerful, parent influence. Pretty? I don't see anything that resembles pretty. I think the word you're find for is more likely disgustingly snobby." Shiho said as she laughed.

"That is so true Shiho!" Kio said laughing.

"Why you!" Fllay cried out as she slapped Shiho across the face hard.

Shiho cried out as she stumbled backwards holding her hand to her left cheek where Fllay had left a handprint. Tears appeared in the corners of Shiho deep purple orbs.

"Shiho!" the girls cried out as they watch tears roll down Shiho's face.

A/N Hope you like chapter 18… I'll try to get chapter 19 out asap. Haha. Had to cut short this chapter because fanfiction didn't let me post up the chapter at its original length. Sorry… Got to go… -runs away from all the pitchforks-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 No…

A/N Sorry, haha… Something cropped up so I could not upload my chapters… Anyway, it's okay now so here is chapter 19 just for you guys okay? If you want it, I can put up a chapter all about the characters background info.. Tell me okay? Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from DN Angel…

Start:

Yzak ran forward to Shiho's side and lifted up her chin. He pulled her hand away from her cheek and saw four wounds scratched into her skin from just one centimeter away her ear and all the way down to just by the lips. Blood was forming slowly from the wounds.

"Why you!" Hiku ran forward wanting to slap Fllay back in the face when Vincent caught hold of her hand first.

"Hiku, don't!" Vincent said as he pulled Hiku back.

"Why? She hurt Shiho!" Hiku cried out angrily.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Hiku." Kenji said as he held Kio back from punching Fllay.

"What's wrong with you guys? She slapped and scratched Shiho!" Honaka cried out in anger as Yuki and Yugi held her back.

"No but I'm not going to let her get away with this!" Resha shouted out as she struggled to get out of Rey's grip.

"That snob!" Rio screamed out as Yoshin struggled to keep her away from Fllay.

"Whoever said that she was going to get away with it?" Kenji asked with a smile plastered on his face.

Hiku and the other girls stop trying to get Fllay and saw Yzak's fist shaking with anger. Shiho was crying openly as small drops of blood rolled down her cheeks mixed with her tears. Yzak turned and glared at Fllay and her friends. His grey-silver orbs were roaring with rage as he walked towards Fllay.

"What do you want?" Fllay asked nervously as she backed away from Yzak.

Yzak raised his hand and slapped Fllay across the face, not as hard as she did to Shiho. But hard enough to leave a handprint. Fllay grasped as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Ask your father to get ready to clean out his desk." Yzak said angrily as he turned and walked to Shiho.

Pulling Shiho into his arms, Yzak led the crying girl in the direction of the nurse's office. Smiling, the rest followed as they laughed at Fllay for getting the wrath of Yzak.

"How dare you hit me! Your threats don't work on me!" Fllay shouted out loudly.

"What makes you think that was a threat?" Yzak said as he turned his head slightly as he looked at the red-headed girl from the corner of his eye.

Fllay stepped back a step and turned to run off, when she slammed straight into someone's chest. Looking up, Fllay saw the eyes of the discipline master.

"Into my office ms Alster." The tired looking man said wearily.

"What! But why?" Fllay asked.

"One, for making so much noise and two, for not being in your class." The discipline master said sternly.

"Noise! They—where did they go to!" Fllay shrieked as she turned to look for Hiku and the rest.

"They… they went off just now Fllay…" Jessica said meekly as she huddled together with her other friends.

"My office," he said as he eyed at Fllay and her friends.

"Now! All of you!"

Whimpering softly, the girls left with the discipline master to go to his office. Nearby, Hiku and the rest were hiding behind the wall.

"Serves her right." Growled Honaka angrily as she looked at Shiho.

Holding her hand at her cheeks, Shiho was trying very hard to stop crying but tears kept seeping out of her eyes.

"Let's go… Shiho needs to be looked at…" Kenji said as he pulled Kio and Resha by the arms towards the nurse bay.

"Anyway Yzak, what did you mean by saying that you were not threatening her?" Rio asked.

"Cause I wasn't." Yzak answered as he looked down at Shiho who was rubbing her eyes.

"Hello… Yzak's father is the head of the second most powerful company in Japan." Vincent said as Rey nodded his head indicating that it was true.

The girls stared at Yzak in disbelief. Shiho stopped walking and stared up at Yzak. Realization hit Hiku as she remembered what happened just half a year ago. It seemed that the other girls remembered it too as they all looked shocked at Yzak.

"Yzak…" Honaka said softly as she stared at Yzak.

The boys looked at the girls in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?" Yugi and Yuki asked in unison as the silence was killing them.

Shiho stepped away from Yzak slowly as she stared at him in disbelief and anger. Tears began to fall again as she hit the door of a locker behind her.

"Shiho?" Yzak asked as he looked at her.

"No… It can't be… It can't be true…" Shiho muttered in disbelief.

"Shiho, what's wrong?" Yzak asked as he walked forward and placed his hand Shiho's shoulder.

Pushing the hand off, Shiho ran towards the girls.

"Shiho…" Resha said as she turned and hugged the brunette.

"It wasn't his fault Shiho… Yzak is not his father…" Rio said as she comforted the crying girl.

"All this time, my father warned me to stay away from him. All this time, I've been hanging out with him…" Shiho said in anger.

"Shiho, what happened?" Rey asked worriedly.

"All this while, all this misery was caused by you!" Shiho screamed at Yzak.

Yzak looked shocked at Shiho as he looked at her eyes. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"What did Yzak do?" Yoshin asked as he stared at Shiho.

Without saying another word, Shiho dashed off, leaving Yzak staring after her.

"Shiho!" Honaka cried out as she chased after her.

Yzak walked forward but to be stopped by Hiku, Rio and Kio.

"You have done enough already. Leave her alone for a while and don't go near her. She needs to be alone." Resha said.

"What did I do?" Yzak asked.

"Shiho's father and mother were fired by your father six months ago…" Kio said softly as she watched Yzak slowly taking in what she had just said.

"My father?" Yzak muttered in shock…

A/N There, chapter 19 done. Hoped you liked it. And by the way, tell me if you would like to know the background info on the characters okay? Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Thanks…

A/N Well… I guess chapter 18 and 19 were not up to mark… Sorry… Here is chapter 20, hope you guys will like it… In this chapter, the characters are put to the test to see how they will savage this particular situation. Lol! And if you want info on the character's backgrounds, tell me okay? Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel…

Start:

Shiho wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheek as she pushed opened the doors leading out into the streets. She didn't care if she would be given detention or even worse expelled for leaving the school early. All she wanted now was to find a quiet spot to go to. Turning right at the far end of the street, Shiho saw a vacant building. Pushing open the door, Shiho stepped in and quickly shut the door behind her as she knew Honaka was after her. Hearing the girl run past the building, Shiho slid down the door and started to cry.

"All this time… Everything… All this misery was caused by him!" Shiho thought as more tears streamed down her wounded cheek.

_Flashback_

_The door leading to her bedroom opened and Shiho turned away from the television and looked at who had entered her room. _

"_Mum! Dad!" Shiho had cried out as she jumped up from her four poster bed to hug her parents. It had been two weeks since she last saw them._

"_Hey darling." Shiho's mum said as she hugged her daughter happily._

_Shiho then turned to hug her father when she saw that her father was troubled. He was frowning and was looking very disturbed._

"_Dad, are you okay?" Shiho asked._

_Shiho's father turned and looked at Shiho slowly._

"_Darling, we have some bad news to tell you…" he begins slowly._

_Shiho looked at her mum and found that her mother refused to look into her eyes. And she looked very worried. Shiho's father sat on her bed and her mother joined him at his right side. Shiho pulled her chair and sat in front of her parents waiting for them to tell her the bad news._

"_Darling, I'm afraid that our living conditions are going to change." Shiho's mother said as she looked up into her purple orbs._

"_What's wrong?" Shiho asked worriedly._

"_We've been fired…" Shiho's dad suddenly said._

_Shiho stared at her parents before absorbing the fact that life was going to be very different. Looking at Shiho's worried face, Shiho's mum burst out crying as she hugged her daughter._

"_I'm sorry; I'm so sorry darling… We can't do anything…" Shiho's mum wept as she pulled apart from Shiho._

"_Mum, don't cry… Its okay, it's not like it's the end of the world… We can go through with this, and that boss of yours will regret for firing you guys." Shiho said smiling to her mum. _

"_Shiho, I promise you, I will earn more money, more than what I used to earn. We'll then leave this place. We'll then go to Paris. You can continue to learn painting over there. Our lives will be much better than what it is now alright?" Shiho's father said as he looked at Shiho._

"_Everything will be just fine dad…" Shiho smiled at her father as she got up and hugged him. _

"_And I'll help too!" Shiho said as she pulled apart from her father and smiled at her parents._

"_Life is going to be hard now… But I'll work just as hard as them and hope to lessen their burden…" Shiho thought…_

_End of flashback_

"I told them everything would be just fine… But now what? Everything is ruined by that… That Yzak Jule!" Shiho cried out as she threw a glass bottle lying beside her towards the wall on the other side of the room.

The bottle hit the wall and shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. Shiho stared at the pieces of the bottle on the ground.

"I will never forget you, Yzak Jule…." Shiho said angrily as she wiped the tears away from her face…

"Shiho! Shiho!" Honaka called out as she ran around searching for her friend.

But to no avail, Shiho had just disappeared. Honaka stopped running for a while as she panted and supported herself on the wall.

"Shiho… Where are you?" Honaka muttered as she panted.

Looking around, Honaka found out that she had run quite some distance away from the school. Sighing, Honaka turned and slowly made her way back to the school. She had just left the school without the teacher's consent.

"It'll be detention for a month if I'm lucky…" Honaka thought as she walked past a vacant building.

"Shiho!" Honaka shouted out once more just in case she was near by.

Giving up, Honaka turned round the corner and made her way back to the school.

"Shiho you idiot, come on out…." Honaka thought as she pushed the door leading into the school after fifteen minutes.

"Ms Nazuho!" called out a teacher.

Honaka sighed as she turned and faced a female teacher who was quivering with rage.

"Yes Ms Kohosei?" Honaka asked in a bored tone.

"What were you doing out of the school?" she asked in a shrill voice.

"I… I needed a breather so I decided to take a walk." Honaka replied easily.

"Well, you can go have a seat in room Detention everyday after school for the next three months starting today!" Kohosei said as she pointed to the stairway.

"Right, well, I should be going now…" Honaka said as she quickly walked towards the stairs.

Strolling past Hiku and the rest, Honaka sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Damn it! She didn't find Shiho…" Resha said as she turned and leaned against the wall.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rio asked as she stared at the back of Honaka.

"I don't know…" Kio answered as she looked out of the window.

The time past quickly as the girls left the last class of the day.

"Let's go and find Shiho… I'm worried about her…" Hiku said as she swung her back on to her shoulders.

"But where can she be? It's been three hours since she ran off…" Rio said as she pushed opened the schools double doors.

"We still have to try…" Resha said.

"But Hiku, you have a date tomorrow…" Kio said as she turned and look at Hiku.

"But… Shiho's missi--" Hiku said but was interrupted by Resha.

"We'll look for her… Don't worry…" Rio said as she pushed Hiku in the direction of her home.

"I'll call you tonight okay? Take care!" Resha said as she hugged Hiku.

Hiku sighed and nodded. Turning, Hiku waved goodbye and started to walk home…

A/N Sorry for taking so long… I hope you dun find this chapter too boring… I didn't really had time to finish this fast… Well here's chapter 20… Hope you like it… Chapter 21 will be out soon, I promise! Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Hmm…

A/N Here's 21… Hope you'll like it… Well, this is the chapter I think a number of you have been waiting for… Well, I'll stop stalling anymore and let's get this story started!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from DN Angel…

Start:

Jerking awake, Hike stared at the clock standing on the bedside table beside the bed. It read _4.56 am_. Turning her head, Hiku stared out of the window. The sky was still dark. Sitting up, Hiku pushed the blanket off and stood up and walked towards the balcony. Tying back the curtains, Hiku unlocked the door and stepped outside. It was still cold and the surrounding was quiet. The sound of waves crashing gently onto the shore was heard as Hiku looked out into the sea.

"Bro, how's mum and dad? Haven't heard from them for a while… How I wish you were still here…" Hiku muttered quietly as tears trickled out of her eyes.

Wiping the tears away, Hiku turned and started at the outfit hanging from the cupboard door from the night before. Walking in, Hiku clapped her hands twice and the lights came on. Closing her eyes, Hiku waited for a moment for her eyes to get use to the sudden brightness.

_Flashback_

"_Hiku? We found Shiho… she seems rather… Well, she seems fine." Resha said._

"_Really? Why?" Hiku asked as she tightened the grip on the phone._

"_I have no idea… She was at the playground near the elementary school…" Resha replied._

"_So when you say she seemed fine, what was she acting like?" Hiku asked as she finally stopped pacing around and sat on her bed._

"_Well, she was laughing and was like her usual self… Happy-go-lucky…" Resha said._

"_There's something wrong with her then..." Hiku said worriedly._

"_We'll see her tomorrow… I got to go now… See you." Resha said._

"_Bye…" Hiku replied as she placed the phone onto her bed._

"_Shiho…" Hiku muttered before falling asleep on her bed._

_End of flashback…_

The day seemed to be fast forwarding for Hiku. Everything seemed to be passing by so fast. And soon, it was time. Hiku sighed as she unplugged her video camera from the charger. Standing up, Hiku placed her camera into her bag and turned to look at the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a red t shirt which had a picture of a red rose dripping blood and had the words _Get away, or I'll prick you... _and had on a pair of black jeans. Grabbing her jacket in one hand, Hiku opened the door leading out of the room with the other. Rushing out, Hiku nearly bumped into her sister Nakuru.

"Watch it sis!" Nakuru cried out as she fell onto the floor landing on to her butt.

"Sorry! I'm just going to be late!" Hiku said as she dashed down the stairs and pass Kondo, who was arranging some flowers into a vase.

Grabbing a pair of sneakers of the shoe rack by the door, Hiku quickly placed them on and dashed out of the door, pashed the fountain and towards the gates. Staring at her watch, Hiku gasped as she realized that she had only thirty minutes left to get to the train station and ran to the café. Dashing along the road, Hiku saw Resha and Honaka standing by the train station, at least 3 km away.

"What are you doing here?" Hiku asked panting.

"We're here to save your date you idiot." Honaka said as she pulled out a tissue to wipe away the sweat on Hiku's face.

"What?" Hiku asked before she was dragged into a waiting cab nearby.

"Rose Mary Café please. And quick!" Resha cried out as she closed the door.

"Your hair is in a mess!" Honaka said as she pulled off the clip holding Hiku's hair together.

"Hey! Da--" Hiku cried out as Honaka started to comb her hair.

"Ouch! Wait, wait!" Hiku cried out in pain as Honaka and Resha tied her hair into a ponytail and had pushed all her fringe towards the right side.

"There…" Resha cried out in glee as she stared at Hiku.

"Erm, guys, the cab isn't moving…" Honaka said.

"Well, that's because that's Dark behind the wheel!" Hiku said as she glared at her friends.

The driver turned around and stared at the girls. A smirk plastered on his face as his hand rose to take of the black cap on his head.

"Good evening ladies…" Dark smiled as he bowed his head a little.

"Dark-san!" Honaka and Resha cried out in excitement.

"Seems like you're gonna be late Hiku…" Dark said smirking.

"I'm not the only one…" Hiku said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh… But remember, my wings are faster than any car here…" Dark replied.

"Erm, we're going off now… Bye!" Resha said as she pulled Honaka out of the car.

"Tell us the details later…" Honaka muttered to Hiku as she climbed out of the car.

Resha and Honaka then started to run off to the distance, laughing among them.

"Well, should we go now then?" Dark asked as he opened the door and got out.

Hiku sighed and got out of the car. Dark had place the cap back on and Hiku could see how he was dressed. Dark wore a loose black collared top and had buttoned only four buttons. He had a pair of long black pants which was blowing slightly in the wind.

"Let's go then…" Dark said as he took hold of Hiku hand and led her to the train station.

Passing the guard the tickets, Dark and Hiku got onto the train quickly. Since it was a Friday night, the train was filled with students hanging out together. Holding onto the pole be her side, Hiku stared at Dark. He was having a hard time trying to keep his face from being seen.

"Having a hard time?" Hiku asked trying to suppress a giggle.

Dark just smiled at her and then bend towards her.

"No, you?" he asked quietly as he brought his hand to her face and stared into her eyes.

Just then, the train jerked to a stop and Hiku slipped and fell backwards hitting the glass behind.

"Ouch!" Hiku groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Be careful!" Dark muttered as he pulled her forward and looked at where she had got hit.

Hiku blushed as she felt Dark rubbed the bump on her head carefully…

A/N Here's chapter 21! Hope you liked it! Whee! Dark is so sweet… Hehe… Lol… Review please! I'll try and get chapter 22 out soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Damn you!

A/N Here's chapter 22, hope you'll like this chapter… Well, hoped you like the last chapter… Dark was so sweet… Haha… Well, chapter 22 should be more interesting… Well, let's get on with the story okay? Haha… Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't on anyone or anything from DN Angel…

Start:

"You should really have been more careful…" Dark said as he drank his coffee.

"Well, sorry… It just jerked suddenly okay…" Hiku said as she slipped her orange juice.

Dark suddenly jerked his head up and scanned the whole café.

"What's wrong?" Hiku asked as she stood up and looked around the café.

"Nothing…" Dark said smirking as he pulled Hiku back down onto her seat.

From the back of the café, a pair of light blue eyes glared at Dark. Dark just smirked at the person and turned his attention at Hiku.

"What did you see?" Hiku asked again as she stood up again and looked around the room.

"Nothing… Come on… You're on a date with me remember?" Dark asked as he pulled her back onto her seat.

"Yeah…" Hiku said as she sifted the camera a bit to get Darks face into the screen.

"Hmm, you wanna hear some music?" Dark asked.

"Anything…" Hiku replied as she slipped more of her drink.

"Wait here than." Dark said smiling as he got up and walked over to the juke box at the back of the café.

Hiku picked up the camera and turned to capture Dark in the screen. A familiar looking boy walked up beside Dark and was talking to him.

"Isn't he that Satome or Satoshi guy?" Hiku asked herself.

Then from behind the seat where Satoshi had walked out from, Nakuru's head popped out. She was smirking at Hiku.

"Nakuru!" Hiku exclaimed.

From the juke box, the song _I will love you always forever_ began to play softly. Dark was making his way back to the seat where Hiku was waiting.

"What did that boy say?" Hiku asked.

"Nothing… Do you like this song?" Dark asked.

"_Feels like… I'm standing in a timeless dream… of light mist…of pale amber rose"_

"_Feels like … I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent touching… discovering you… those days…"_

"Yeah, the lyrics means a lot…" Hiku replied as the song continued to play.

"_Of warm rains come rushing back to me…Miles of windless… summer night air… Secret moments...Shared in the heat of the afternoon… Out of the stillness… Soft spoken words…"_

"I remember when I was younger, my mother used to play it for me and my sister to listen to." Hiku said as she closed her eyes to listen to the music.

"_I love you always forever, Near and far closer together, Everywhere I will be with you, Everything I do for you…"_

"It's a beautiful song…" Dark said.

"Rika used to listen to it for hours and would never get tired of it…" Dark though.

"_I love you always forever, Near and far closer together, Everywhere I will be with you, Everything I do for you,"_

"Let's go, to the amusement park." Dark said as he stood up.

"Eh?" Hiku said before she was pulled out of the café…

"Satoshi-sama! Let me out!" Krad cried out in a rage as he watch Dark leave with Hiku through Satoshi's eyes.

"No!" Satoshi said as he struggled to keep Krad inside.

"Let me out!" Krad shouted but, only to see Dark disappear off with Hiku…

"What do you want to sit first my princess?" Dark asked as he pulled Hiku into the entrance of the park.

Bright light shined everywhere and crowds of people strolled by. Hiku stared at all the stalls and the rides behind the stalls.

"It's been so long since I came to an amusement park…" Hiku said as she stared wide-eyed at all the games and prizes.

Dark looked at Hiku from the corners of his eyes. He smiled. Hiku looked like a five-year-old kid getting Christmas presents.

"Dark, let's play that game!" Hiku said as she pulled Dark's arm towards a stall with a dart board on the wall and had toys hanging from the ceiling of the stall.

Dark looked around hoping no one heard his name. The crowd was too noisy, and real enough, his name was unheard to the others.

"Five dollars for eight shots young lady." The shop keeper said.

Hiku dug through her purse in search for a five dollar note. She had not been so excited for a long time. Pulling out the bill, Hiku pass the money to the shop keeper who passed her eight darts.

"The rules of the game are simple. You get eight shots. If you get bull's-eye for every shot, you get the jackpot. If you get anything near bull's-eye, you get a consolation prize. Which is a small bear or a small duck, you choose. Have fun then." The man behind the counter said with a smile.

"Dark, you shoot it!" Hiku said as she passed Dark the darts.

"You not gonna try?" Dark asked as he took the darts.

"Nah… I'll only spoil the chances of you getting jack pot…" Hiku said laughing.

"Really now?" Dark asked smirking.

"Why don't you just shoot?" Hiku said, still laughing.

Dark took all eight darts up and aimed. In one shot, all eight darts hit the bull's-eye. Hiku stared wide-eyed at him as he turned and smirked at Hiku.

"My, my… A Sharpe shooter eh? Well, here's your prize." The man said as he turned and took out a small pen-knife.

He brought the knife up and cut the string holding a soft toy. There was a snow-white looped-ear rabbit holding a red rose on top of a crescent moon. Dark took hold of the prize and held it in front of Hiku.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Hiku said as she touched the rabbit.

"For you then…" Dark said as he gave it to Hiku. Hiku took hold of the toy and looked up at Dark.

"Really? For me?" Hiku asked in surprised.

"It's common courtesy for a man to give his date a present is it not?" Dark said smiling down at Hiku.

Hiku smiled back at Dark as she hugged the toy. It meant so much to her now.

"I just remembered something… Why aren't you video-taping me anymore?" Dark asked.

"Hmm? Well," Hiku said before she was bumped into by someone running pass.

Her soft toy slipped out of her hands and fell onto the muddy ground beneath her.

"My toy!" Hiku cried out as she bends down to picked up the toy.

Tears swelled out of her eyes as she saw that some parts of the toy had turned a murky brown color. Hiku stared at the dirty toy and tightened her grip onto it. Dark stared at Hiku as small beads of tears, dropped onto the toy.

"It's okay; we'll just get another one." Dark said as he pulled Hiku back to the counter.

Hiku looked at Dark as he passed a five dollar bill to the stall owner.

"This time, we'll do it together." Dark said as he took the toy out of Hiku's hands and placed it at the table side.

Pulling Hiku in to his arms, Dark took hold of Hiku's right hand and placed a dart into it.

"Aim a little higher than the bull's eye. This way, even if the dart was to fall a little, it would hit the red spot." Dark said as he brought his face beside Hiku's.

One, two, three. And the dart was hot. It flew forward and hit directly onto the red spot. Hiku cheered and hugged Dark. Then, a second dart was shot. Bull's eye. Third shot, bull's eye, and so on, till all eight shots were hanging in the red zone.

"Here." The shop keeper said as he passed them another toy similar to the first one.

"Oh my gosh! We did it! We did it!" Hiku cried out as she took the toy and hugged Dark.

"You did it." Dark replied as he hugged Hiku back…

A/N There, chapter 22, hoped you liked it… Review please… Ahh… Dark was so nice to Hiku… Whee, I had so much fun writing this out. I could really imagine Dark helping Hiku like that. Lol… Well, I'll try to get chapter 23 out soon. Haha…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Fine, I will…

A/N Hoped you liked chapter 22… Haha. Well, here's 23. Review it okay? Let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel…

Start:

"You just need to concentrate more and you can do this if you put your head to it…" Satoshi said as he pushed opened the door of the café.

"Okay. Where's Niwa-kun anyways?" Nakuru asked as she zipped up her pale blue jacket.

"He had some thing on…" Satoshi said.

From somewhere deep in his head, Satoshi heard Krad muttering something.

"Hiwatari-kun? Are you alright? You're sweating badly!" Nakuru said anxiously.

"I'm—Argh!" Satoshi cried out in pain as he felt Krad forcing his way out.

"Hiwatari-kun! Hiwatari-kun!" Nakuru's voice sounded far away.

"Krad!" Satoshi screamed inside of his head.

"I'm sorry Satoshi-sama, but I have to get out." Krad said as he continued to chant louder.

Satoshi felt like his head was going to explode.

"I'm sorry…" Satoshi said before turning and dashing down the lane and into an alley.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Nakuru cried out but to no avail…

Satoshi tripped and fell to the ground. The pain in his head was over-whelming. The sounds of a shirt being ripped was heard and Satoshi screamed out in pain.

"Get back in!" Satoshi roared angrily at Krad as he tried to stop the enraged demon from coming out.

"No. I need to get out!" Krad answered as his wings formed around his tamer's body.

Satoshi's body was covered up in a bright pale yellow light. Seconds ticked by and finally, instead of a young fourteen year old boy, a man who dressed like a priest appeared. He had blonde hair in a pony-tail and had an iron cross hanging at the end. His sun-colored orbs stared at the direction of the amusement park. Without a word, Krad took off into the night sky and towards the brightly lighted park…

"God, that was so fun!" Hiku cried out happily as the two walked away from the _'Tumbling coasters'_.

"What do you want to do now then princess?" Dark asked as he shifted a red teddy bear from his right arm to his left.

"Anywhere is fine! I had so much fun, thanks." Hiku said as she packed all the toys Dark had help her win into a paper bag.

"Let's go get some snacks then." Dark said as he smiled at the young lady who was grinning happily.

Hiku nodded happily as they made their way to a bench under a shelter somewhere deserted so that no one would see Dark.

"Wait here while I get food okay?" Dark said as he stood up.

"Dark! Wait!" Hiku cried out as she held onto his arm.

Dark turned and looked at Hiku.

"Yes princess?" Dark asked as he walked back towards Hiku.

"I should go and buy the food. People will recognize your voice." Hiku said as she stood up and pushed Dark onto the seat.

Dark smiled at Hiku and Hiku turned and ran towards the crowd. Turning a corner, Hiku saw the stalls selling food and ran towards them.

"Mister, I would like this and some of that please." Hiku said as she pulled out some bills to pay for the food.

The shopkeeper packed the food into a small plastic bag and gave Hiku the bag. Thanking him, Hiku ran to buy some popcorn and candy floss. Ten minutes later, Hiku carried three bags of food and was keeping her money back into her purse.

"Time to head back..." Hiku said as she started to hum to the tune of the song she had heard in the café just now.

Turning a bend, Hiku dropped the bags of food as she stared at the scene before her. Dark had his wings out and was fighting with Krad.

"Dark!" Krad cried out as he threw some white feathers towards Dark..

Jumping back, Dark shot out some of his own black feathers towards Krad.

"What are you doing here?" Dark said smirking as he flew up into the air to face Krad.

"Why do you want to know?" Krad smirked as he hovered.

Hiku stared wide-eyed at the two winged men in front of her. She turned to see if there where any people watching this. Suddenly, Hiku heard Krad crying out in frustration and Dark swooping down picking her up and dashing behind some trees.

" Sorry for our date turning out like this. But the news crew would be here any minute now. So when there's a huge crowd, use that to go away from here okay?" Dark asked.

"But--" Hiku asked but she was interrupted as Dark leaned forward and planted a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'll see you soon." Dark said as the news crew appeared from the bend carrying the cameras, followed by a huge crowd of people.

Dark took in a deep breath before spreading his wings and flew up towards Krad.

"Krad!' he cried out as he punched Krad in the gut.

Krad fell from the air but before he hit the ground, his wings beat a few times before he could regain his balance.

"Dark and white Dark had been seen fighting just by the park by the _Sea-side Amusement Park._ At 6.58pm this evening, a member of the public had informed us that he had seen this two men fighting in the air. And true enough, it is really happening," the female reporter said.

"He included that he had seen a young lady coming by this way just minutes before the two men had appeared. This young lady had red hair and was wearing a black jacket and a pair of black jeans,"

Hiku froze. A man had seen her coming here. Looking up, Dark and Krad looked stunned as they slowly took in what the reporter had just said.

"This girl, might still be around so if anyone sees this girl, please bring her to Commander Saehara. While this is happening, the police is conducting a search in the trees as Dark had been seen flying out from there. The police believe the girl is hiding in the trees."

Hiku felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to stand up. But somehow her feet just didn't seem to want to listen to her. Voices and leaves being stepped on told Hiku that there were people there with her.

"Dark!" Krad's voice sounded out and Hiku looked up into the skies. Dark was flying away and Krad was giving chase.

The news crew were hurrying into the vans followed by the police as they gave chase. The people slowly disappeared as the two main characters were gone. After fifteen minutes, Hiku was still seated on the ground as silence enveloped the surroundings. Just as she wanted to stand up again, a group of people was walking towards the bench again.

Fllay Alster and her group of friends...

"Crap!" Hiku muttered quietly to herself as she watched carefully.

"Fllay, what are we doing here?" one of the girls asked.

"You idiot! Dark-san might return later!" Fllay said as she looked up into the sky.

"Oh..." the girl replied as she too looked up into the sky.

From the darkness of the trees, Dark came walking out as he placed his cap back onto his head and then he saw them. The girls all cried out in happily as they knew that Fllay had been right.

"Dark-san!" Fllay cried out as she rushed forward.

"Oh Dark-san!" Jessica had cried out as she started to blush.

"Dark-san! Oh my gosh!" Meer cried out as she flipped her waist-lenght pink hair behind her.

"Da–Dark-san!" Katsumei shierked as she hurried forward to meet Dark.

"Dark-san! Oh Dark-san!" Masume gasped as she ran towards Dark.

The five girl surrounded Dark and started to blush.

"Dark-san, I knew you would be back... That was why I stayed behind..." Fllay said slowly as she blushed.

Dark didn't know what to say but his eyes looked at where he had left Hiku and saw her staring back at him...

A/N Sorry this took so long... My computer crashed and so I could not finish my chapter... I saved it the computer you see... I'm so sorry... Well, here's chapter 23... Hoped you liked it... Review please...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Bad news anyone?

A/N I'm so sorry I took so freaking long! I had my mock exams... My finals will be coming in October so I won't be able to update for that period of time... Sorry... Here's 24, hope you like it... Review after that please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel...

Start:

"_Flight 7910, from Africa, was delayed after a crew member found a black bag stacked neatly by the side of a seat yet, the owner of that bag is not found. The crew members of the plane called the experts. The black package was then removed from the plane after a working bomb device had been found. The plane was then emptied of passengers as officials conducted a search of the entire plane for other packages similar to the first one. Indeed, another five packages were found in different locations. Member of the crew, Melissa Storms, had this to say. ' I was totally freaked out when I was told that it was a bomb. My asthma nearly started again if I wasn't found by Doctor Sayo and his wife.' Doctor Hanato Sayo and his wife, Doctor Rioka Sayo had been on the plane that time. It was lucky that the bombs were found as it would have been a disaster if they had exploded. Following up, Japan's ministers--"_

Hiku sighed out in relief as she turned off the television. She stood up and walked to her study table. It was piled up with books and papers. Two weeks had passed since she went out on the date with Dark. Shiho was still not talking to Yzak and Yzak was still avoiding her. Her finals were here and so, Hiku and her friends were mainly studying during their free time. Picking up her pencil, Hiku continued on the sum she had been trying to do for the past ten minutes. Turning, Hiku stared at the clock by her bed. It read _3.45am_. Her head was throbbing painfully as she turned back and stared at the sum.

"Maybe I'm just too tired..." Hiku told herself.

Placing the pencil back onto the table, Hiku stood up and got into the bed. Clapping her hands once, Hiku laid down on her pillow trying to get some sleep. Dark had not been appearing lately, so that meant that Krad had not been coming out too. Nakuru had left with her class to go on a trip to some island for some nature study, so that left Hiku alone with the maids and the butlers. Slowly, Hiku fell into slumber...

_Flashback..._

"_I'll be moving very soon you know that? My father got a job Hokkaido so my whole family is going to go there." Shiho had said as she used her fork to push a pea around the plate_.

"_When will you be moving?" Resha asked as she looked up at Shiho. _

"_Next month... 27th of March." Shiho said as she placed her fork down._

"_You're not going to tell Yzak are you?" Honaka said as she placed her utensils down._

_Shiho sighed and stared out of the cafeteria window._

"_I doubt so..." Shiho said slowly._

"_Why not? You don't blame him for what his father did already..." Rio said as she placed her magazine into her bag._

"_So why are you still torturing him like this?" Kio asked._

"_Guys, stop it... Shiho is already in a lot of stress." _Resha said as she glared at Kio.

"_So that means you will be changing schools am I right?" Hiku asked._

"_Most likely..." Shiho replied as she looked down at the window. _

_Outside, Vincent and the boys were playing basketball. Turning back, Shiho looked down at the pea that she was playing with just now._

" _Nothing we say can change your father's mind right?" Honaka asked._

"_Don't think so..." Shiho replied as she picked up her fork and stared to roll the pea again._

"_Even if we tell you that Yzak fought with his father because he found out about your parents..." Kio said._

"_Kio!" Rio cried out._

"_What!" Shiho exclaimed as she dropped the fork onto the ground. _

_The girls directed their eyes away from Shiho's and pretended they needed to get something or they just got a text message on their phone. _

"_Guys! Come on, tell me! What did Yzak do?" Shiho asked._

_Hiku busied herself of searching through her bag for something._

"_Hiku! What is it?" Shiho asked. _

_Hiku could hear that Shiho was on the verge of tears. The other girls seemed to know too. They kept quiet. Just then, the cafeteria door opened up and in came Vincent, Yoshin, Kenji, Rey Yuki, Yugi and Yzak. Shiho turned her head at the door and she froze. Turning around, Shiho muttered a soft bye and picked up her bag and got up. Not looking at anyone, Shiho pushed her way towards the door. Vincent and the guys saw her and they just stared._

"_Shiho?" Kenji cried out as Shiho walked right past them without looking at them or saying anything. _

_Pushing open the doors, Shiho left the cafeteria without a word. The girls turned their attention at Yzak and saw that he was staring at Shiho's back as she walked along the corridor. Without a word, Yzak pushed opened the door and hurried after Shiho. _

"_Yzak!" Rey called out as Yzak disappeared into the crowd._

_Sighing, Rey and the boys made their way towards the girls. Settling down, Vincent sighed._

"_Wonder what he--"_

_End of flashback..._

The alarm clock went off. Groaning, Hiku opened her eyes. Staring at the clock, it read _5.30 am_. Rubbing her eyes, Hiku tried to remember why she wanted to wake up so early. Staring around, Hiku's eyes found their way to the stack of books she had left open on the table. Clapping her hands twice, the lights in her room automatically switched on. Sitting up, Hiku pushed the blanket away and stood up. Her head was still throbbing. Groaning, Hiku placed her hand at her temple and massaged her slowly. After a minute, the headache still hadn't gone away. Sighing, Hiku walked towards her uniform, Hiku picked it up from the table and went into the toilet to get ready for school. Removing her clothes, she hung them up and then turned on the shower head. Fifteen minutes later, Hiku stepped out of the toilet fully clothed. Walking over to her laptop, Hiku switched it on for the first time in three days.

"You have two emails!" cried a child-like voice.

Hiku clicked on the read button and a white box enlarged it self to fit the computer screen.

_Hiku,_

_Hey darling, how are you? Are you very bored? Since Nakuru isn't around. Since your sister is not there, your father and I agreed that you can have your way until Nakuru comes back okay? Oh yeah, your finales are here already right? Hope you have been studying. Your father and I are ready to go home very soon. We got permission to return home early. So we will be leaving tomorrow to come back to Japan! Hopefully, everything will go according to plan. Well, we haven't been able to mail you for quite sometime already. Well, we will be back soon so don't you worry okay? We got to go... We got more last minute reports coming in ... See you soon darling!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Smiling,Hiku clicked on the other email and another window opened up.

_Hiku, _

_We can't believe it. Six bombs were on the plane your father and I were on. No worries. It was a lucky thing your father was there with me. If he wasn't, I don't know what I would have done. Tell, Kondo and the rest not to worry. And you too darling, do not worry okay? We will be back. You sister will be back when again? Okay, we got to go now.. The police are searching everyone's bags. They are keeping a close eye on everyone here... Your father and I have to go get our bags checked now... We might be back about two days from now I think. Security is very tight now... See you soon.._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad _

Hiku read the email once through again. Then, clicking on the reply button, Hiku started to type back her reply.

_Mum dad, _

_Hey, I hope you two are alright. You know what? You were featured on the news yesterday. I was so proud to be your daughter you know that? Haha... I hope you will be back soon... I got to go... Need to get ready for school... Bye... Take care okay? _

_Love, _

_Hiku_

Clicking on the send button, Hiku stood up only to be overwhelmed by a painful throb transmitted to her brain. Hiku closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down. Breathing in deeply, Hiku opened her eyes only to see small black dots dancing in front of her eyes. Cold sweat formed on her forehead as she staggeredslowly forward. Slowly, Hiku felt herself being pulled away from her consciousness. Closing her eyes, Hiku fell forward and landed on the floor with a thud...

A/N sorry I took such a long time to do this. I am having exams soon so I have to study... I'm so sorry... The next chapter may take some time... Sorry! Review please... Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Thank God!

A/N Here I am again! I'm finally back from my exams. That horrible time. Shiver... Alright, here is chapter 25. I hope you like it. I will stop talking and move on okay? Haha. Review please. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from DN Angel...

Start:

"How is she doctor?" cam Hijikata's voice.

Hiku opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her.

"She is too stress. It might be because of her upcoming exams. Let her rest in bed for a few days. And give her the medicine that I have prescribed. The antibiotics is once every three hours and the green medicine is once twice every day, after eating." the doctor explained.

Hiku turned her head to find Kondo, Hijikata and her father's colleague, Doctor Mashumurei.

"Thank you doctor. I'll see you out." Kondo said as he opened the door of Hiku's room.

Closing the door behind the doctor, Hijikata walked towards the balcony and untied the curtains allowing them to fall gracefully together and thus blocking out the sunlight.

"How are you feeling miss?" Hijikata asked as he turned and fill a glass of water byHiku's bedside table.

"Horrible... This headache is killing me," Hiku groaned as she probed herself up on her pillows.

"What happened?"

"That is what I wanted to ask you miss. Nicole said that she came to find you as you had not gone down for breakfast yet. And then she said that she found you lying on the floor unconscious." Hijikata said as he passed the glass of water to Hiku.

"Thanks..." Hiku muttered as she drank the water gratefully.

"Your school has been informed that you would not be attending any lessons for the nest three days." Hijikata said as he took the now empty glass.

"But, my exams are in three weeks time!" Hiku retorted in horror.

"Yes. That is why, I have invited Soji to come and help you as much as possible." Hijikata replied calmly.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Hiku muttered.

"Trust me missy, I am as serious as I could ever be. And you are not allowed to spend so much time studying now. Sleep promptly at 11.30 pm each day. I will come to check on you every two hours. Have a good rest missy. Oh yes, Ms Kio would be pleased if you called her later." Hijikata said as he opened the door and walked out.

Hiku sighed as she pushed the blanket off her. She was still wearing her school uniform. Standing up, Hiku pulled opened her closet drawer and pulled out a pair of white pants and a red top. Locking her door, Hiku removed her school uniform and wore her home clothes. Turning her head, Hiku stared at the clock on her bedside table. It read _10.56 am. _

"It's 11 only? School doesn't end till 2!" Hiku groaned as she sat down at the foot of her bed.

She ran a hand through her hair before her head throbbed painfully again. Groaning, Hiku tied her hair into a low pony-tail.

"Damn headache," Hiku groaned.

"A cup of hot chocolate should do me good." Hiku said as she stood up and made her way downstairs towards the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs, Hiku walked past Kondo and greeted him a good morning. Half-way past the living room, Hiku looked out of the window and at the fountain in the middle of the driveway. Smiling, Hiku continued on her way to the kitchen. Pushing opening the oak door leading to the kitchen, Hiku smelled the aroma of freshly baked bread and freshly brewed coffee.

"Mmm... Delicious!" Hiku exclaimed as Hiku stared at what the maids were eating.

"Would you like some missy?" Maria, one of the maids asked.

"No thanks. I fancy a cup of hot chocolate." Hiku replied as she walked to the fridge.

"We got it ready for you miss." the cook, Hamenamo said as he stood up and took a hot water bottle from beside the oven and opened it.

The smell of hot chocolate filled the room and Hiku grinned in delight. Hamenamo poured the hot chocolate into a mug and passed it to Hiku who said her thanks and sipped the chocolate slowly.

"Marvelous!" Hiku exclaimed as she drank the hot chocolate.

Holding the mug in her hands, Hiku thanked the Hamenamo and walked out of the kitchen sipping her hot chocolate slowly, savoring the warm liquid. Walking through the sitting room, Hiku looked at the family portraits hanging on the walls. Smiling slightly, Hiku opened the door leading outside. Putting on a pair of slippers, Hiku stepped into the sunlight.

"I love such days..." Hiku sighed happily.

Just then, a white Mercedes pulled up in front of the main gates. Curious, Hiku made her way towards the door. From the driver's seat, out came Soji Okita.

"Soji! What are you doing here?" Hiku asked as she reached the main gate and opened it up.

"Well, see who has returned." Soji said as he opened the back seat door.

A tanned-skinned male with baby-blue hair and blonde highlights stepped out of the car, followed by a slightly tanned lady with shoulder-length red hair. The two of them turned and smiled at Hiku. Stunned, Hiku just stared at them.

"Mum, dad?" Hiku muttered.

"Hey darling. We're home..." Hanato said as the two of them walked towards their daughter.

"Dad, mum, you're home!" Hiku said as she placed the mug on to the floor and ran forward to hug her parents.

"We know darling, we know..." Rioka said as she hugged her daughter.

"I missed you so much!" Hiku said as pearls of tears leaked out of her eyes.

"We missed you girls too. But we're home now..." Hanato said as he smiled at his wife.

Soji smiled at the group before realizing how much bags that we for him to carry into the house.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Soji muttered.

"Welcome back sir, madam.' Hijikata said as he walked forward to help Soji.

"Welcome back we have long awaited your return sir, madam." Kondo said as he bowed and went to help Soji.

"Thank goodness you two came. Or else I would have died!" Soji laughed as he picked up three bags.

Hijikata smiled at Soji as he himself picked up three bags. That left Kondo with the humongous luggage.

"I'm supposed to bring this in?" Kondo asked.

But to his surprise, Hijikata and Soji had already started to walk away. Muttering to himself, Kondo dragged the luggage slowly.

"We bought a lot of gifts. For you and your friends and of course Nakuru when she returns." Rioka said as she clapped her hands together smiling.

"She forced me to follow her around..." Hanato muttered to himself.

Pretending not to hear that, Rioka continued to talk to Hiku about how it was in Africa. Hanato sighed and followed behind the two ladies.

"Come on Kondo-san, you can do it!" Hanato said as he turned behind and waved at the figure still dragging the luggage.

"You are being an idiot darling." Rioka said as she closed the door on him...

A/N Here it is chapter 25! I know it isn't exciting or anything like that. But I hope you liked it. Finally Hiku's parents are home. Haha. Chapter 26 as soon as possible okay? Haha. I'm sorry, I'm a little high right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Bittersweet Memories...

A/N Sorry for the long break... A terrible time just passed. I just didn't have the feelings to write this chapter. But no worries, I'm back and I hope this chapter would leave an impression on you. But first, I would like to thank **Yuki Akira** for her help in my mistakes. Thank you. And to answer Ash Grey, yes, I'm a GS/GSD fan. And that's why you would find some of their names familiar. I'm sorry if they are OOC! Sorry! Well lets move on shall we? Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel...

Start:

"_Dark just sent a letter to the police. He would be stealing the Ravan Of Stealth from the National Museum tonight at 11 o'clock. Currently, the commander of the police, Commander Hiwatari, has instructed that troops to be stationed around the entire building. Even though it is only 7.45pm, a number of citizens have already arrive and have settled themselves_ _everywhere. Now the question on everyone's mind is, 'Will the light dark appear tonight again?'. Back to you Mazumi."_

Switching off the television, Hiku stood up and walked out into the balcony. Sighing, Hiku remember the new dare her friends made her do again...

_Flashback..._

"_Since they would be shooting out feathers..." Rio said as she placed down her utensils and stared at her. _

"_We dare you to pick up all the feathers that are left behind_ _both black AND white..." Honaka continued._

"_Three black and three white_..._" Kenji said._

"_To make it into a necklace_,_" Vincent said._

"_That's not all..."_

"_We dare you to get a pair of the same colored feathers," Shiho stated._

"_To make a pair of earrings." Yuki and Yugi finished._

"_What?!" Hiku cried out. _

"_A dare is a dare..." Resha sang._

"_Well... I double dare all of you back!" Hiku cried out smirking. _

"_We triple dare you with strawberries on top!" all the other replied smirking, wiping away the smirk on Hiku's face._

"_You all planned this..." Hiku grumbled._

_End of flashback_...

"I can't believe they are actually my friends..." Hiku laughed as she turned and leaned against the railing using her elbows to prob herself.

Just then, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Hiku called out as she walked towards the door.

"Hey darling." Rioka said as she hugged her daughter.

"What's up mum?" Hiku asked as she seated herself on her computer chair.

"Just wanted to see how my dear daughter was doing. Nakuru would be returning tomorrow ami I right?" Rioka asked as she seated herself on the edge of Hiku's bed.

"Yeah... Too bad. I was kind of getting use to the days where that brat isn't around." Hiku laughed.

"You're going later am I right?" Rioka asked.

"Gonna meet two friends of mine." Hiku lied as she looked at the drawer at the side of the computer table.

"Male or female?" Rioka asked as she stared at Hiku seriously.

"Can't tell. But don't worry mum. I'll be fine." Hiku answered as she stared at the clock by her bed.

"You better be careful young lady. Don't let me find out that there's hanky panky anywhere!" Rioka said as she looked at her daughter.

"Mum, that sentence is like so old. and don't worry! Don't you trust me?" Hiku asked.

"Of course I do. But you grow up so fast..." Rioka said as she smiled slightly.

Hiku smiled back as Rioka stood up and kissed Hiku on the cheek before leaving the room. Hiku pulled open her closet and took out a pair of black sweat pants and a black halter neck top. Going into the toilet, Hiku changed out of her orange shirt and pants and into her black clothes.

"If I got to steal something, I got to dress like a thief don't I?" Hiku told herself as she looked into the mirror. Tying up her hair into a ponytail, Hiku walked out of the toilet and grabbed a black cap and wore it hiding her red hair under it. Staring at the clock, _8.26pm, _Hiku opened her room door and made her way downstairs.

"Going out dear?" Hanato asked as he looked up from his report.

"Yeah. Just meeting some friends." Hiku replied as she continued walking.

"At this time? And dressing like that?" Hanato asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Haha. Casual clothing... Nothing much." Hiku faked laughed as her heartbeat increased.

"Well, be careful... Why not ask Kondo to drive you to wherever you're going. It would be safer. I heard from the news, that Dark would be appearing tonight." Hanato said as he continued to surveyed his daughter.

"Not to worry dad. I'll be fine. I know how to kick butts dad. No worries!" Hiku faked laugh again.

Nodding his head, Hanato smiled then returned to his report. Breathing out a sigh of relieve, Hiku quickened her pace and hurried towards the main door. Grabbing a pair of black converse sneakers, Hiku wore them and hurried out of the house and across the yard and out of the gate.

"Hiku!" came Shiho's voice.

Hiku turned her head to the left and saw a group of teenagers hiding behind the bushes.

"What the?" Hiku said as her friends came out of hiding and towards her.

"We came to escort you. So be happy." Kio said as she hooked her arms with Hiku's.

"To make sure you do the dare." Yoshin said as he hooked his arm with Rio.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Hiku muttered..

"Nope. You're wrong. We're not kidding. We are dead serious." Kenji said as he followed behind Hiku.

"Yzak?" Hiku pleaded.

"He came along because I asked him too." Shiho said smiling as she held onto Yzak's arm.

Hiku laughed slightly as she remembered how the two got together again.

_Flashback..._

"_Shiho! Shiho wait up!" Yzak called out after Shiho. _

_After Yzak had gone after Shiho, the rest had followed behind to see what would happen. Shiho continued walking but she had quickened her pace. _

"_Shiho, STOP!" Yzak cried out. _

_They were on the third floor corridor, where a few students were talking to each other. Hearing Yzak, many of them had jumped and quickly left the scene._ _Shiho had stopped walking too._

"_Would you just listen to me?" Yzak asked as his hands balled into fists._

"_For what purpose? I have nothing to do with you anymore." Shiho said as she continued walking. _

"_Damn it! I'm sorry that your parents are jobless. But I wasn't the one who made them jobless!" Yzak cried out angrily._

"_Your father did this." Shiho retorted still walking forward._

"_Like you said, MY father was the one. Not me. So why are you shunning me as well?" Yzak said as he tightened his fists._

_Hearing this, Shiho had stopped walking._

"_I am not my father. But why are you treating me like this is all my fault?" Yzak asked._

"_You are his son. And I will never forgive the Jule family for this." Shiho retorted angrily still not turning around._

"_What?!" Yzak cried out in anger and dashed forward grabbing hold of Shiho's arm and turning her around._

_Shiho cried out in alarm as her body was spun around to face Yzak. Tears were running down her face as she stared at Yzak. Yzak was shocked. He stood there holding on to Shiho's arm just staring at her tear-stained face. Pulling away from his grip, Shiho stepped back, turned and started to run away. Reaching out, Yzak caught hold of her left arm and pulled her into his arms._

"_I'm sorry..." Yzak had said..._

_End of flashback..._

A/N But also the end of the chapter. Haha. Got to sleep now... Still have to go collect my exams results tomorrow... Wish me luck! Oh Sorry for the OOC Of Yzak Jule and Shiho Hahnenfuss. Hopefully, I'll get good grades... And so lets just hope chapter 27 would be up soon! Bye! Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Krad?

A/N Hey I'm back! I'm so happy. Not only did I go to the class I wanted, and this story just hit the 110 reviews mark! Thank you **FirexDemon** for being my 110 reviewer! I am really grateful for all the reviews. So here's chapter 27.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel.

Start:

"Damn them..." Hiku groaned as she walked carefully through the brightly lighted hallways.

_10.45 _read the clock hanging on a nearby wall. Getting into the museum was easy for Hiku. But this time, the dare her friends had dared her to do had a high level of difficulty, and Hiku knew that. Hurrying on, Hiku took a turn at a corner and stopped suddenly after hearing voices coming from the room where the Ravan Of Stealth was in.

"Tightened the security. We'll get Dark this time. It would be a bonus if we catch the light dark too." came a voice.

"Sergeant Saehara." Hiku told herself as she quickly hurried out of sight. Hiding behind the statue of a man on a horse, Hiku waited as she watched the browned-haired male walk towards the exit with a walkie-talkie in his right hand.

"Damn." Hiku cursed as she looked at the clock.

_10.50, _ten more minutes before Dark would appear. Followed by Krad. Hiku sat down and breathed in deeply, trying to figure a way to get all the police officers out of the room.

"Five minutes more..." Hiku panicked as sweat formed on her forehead.

Adjusting her cap, and pushing loose hair under the cap, Hiku ducked just in time when an officer came running to the room clutching his right arm.

"Four minutes..." Hiku reminded herself.

"Dark has just entered by the backdoor downstairs! He has knocked most of the men there unconscious already!" cried the officer.

"What! That's the furthers from here! Come men, let get him before he reaches here!" cried another as he led a group of eight men away from the room.

"One more minute. Dark's not gonna make it on time." laughed Hiku as she watched the injured officer.

A smirk formed on his face before he pulled off the cap. Dark purple hair fell as the face of the phantom thief was revealed.

"A piece of cake..." Dark laughed as he turned and walked towards the artifact.

Hiku stared at the back of Dark.

"He got here right on time..." Hiku muttered as she turned to look at the clock.

The minute hand had just passed the number twelve.

"Surprise. Krad isn't here at all." Dark laughed as he stepped in front of the Ravan.

Hiku got out of her hiding place and followed Dark with her eyes. He had just taken out a feather and was muttering a spell.

"Hello Hiku." Dark said as the feather flew out of his fingers and flew to the ravan and disappeared.

"How did you know it was me?" Hiku asked as she walked out from behind the wall and towards Dark.

"I will always remember a pretty lady like you." Dark laughed as he grabbed the artifact.

"Right... I thought Krad would be here tonight..." Hiku said as she looked around the room for the familiar face of the blonde haired male.

"Don't know, don't care. If he doesn't come, he would make my job much easier don't you think?" Dark asked as he packed the artifact into a blue bag.

Hiku nodded as she followed Dark to the window.

"You better get out of here. Those police would be back as soon as they find out it's a trick. Wiz!" Dark cried out as his black wings formed on his back.

"See you." Dark said as he got ready to open the windows.

"Wait! Dark, can I have three feathers?" Hiku asked before Dark could open the windows.

"Huh? Three feathers?" Dark asked as he turned and looked at Hiku.

"Yeah. It's for a dare..." Hiku replied smiling slightly.

"A dare eh? Fine. But you have to give me a kiss." Dark said smiling mischievously.

"Come on. It's just three feathers." Hiku said.

"Come on. It's just a kiss." Dark replied smiling slyly.

'It's different!" Hiku said throwing her hands into the air.

"A kiss from you and three feathers from me. I'm on the losing end you know." Dark said a matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Hand over the three feathers now..." Hiku said as she stretched out her right hand.

Dark took three feathers from his wing and placed it in her hand and waited patiently. Keeping the feather carefully, Hiku looked up at Dark. Dark took Hiku's left hand and pulled her closer to his body. Leaning closer towards her, Dark used his thumb and index finger to lift up her chin. Just inches away from her lips, a strong magic pushed Dark and Hiku away from each other. Dark flew and smashed into the wall on the other side of the room and Hiku had been thrown back hitting the floor painfully.

"What the hell?" Dark groaned as he looked up into a pair of yellow eyes before being punched repeatedly in the gut.

Hiku groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. Seeing a white-winged male punch Dark, Hiku gasped.

"Krad..." Hiku muttered as Krad turned and stared at her.

Smirking, Krad walked towards Hiku slowly. Somehow, seeing Krad's eyes frightened her. Hiku pushed herself backwards. Raising his left arm, Krad's smirk disappeared as a yellow glow formed around Hiku.

"Kr-Krad?" Hiku muttered as she gasped for air.

Raising her into the air, Krad closed his palm into a fist. Hiku struggled to breath. It felt as though Krad was strangling her. Her lungs screamed for air as her air supply slowly depleted.

"Kr-Krad... Sto-Stop..." Hiku pleaded as tears swelled at the corners of her eyes.

Krad's eyes widened in anger as he threw Hiku across the room like a rag doll. Slamming into the wall on the other side of the room, Hiku fell on to the floor with blood trickling down the side of her lips.

"Krad!" Dark shouted in anger as he rammed Krad into a wall.

Krad stood up and flew towards Dark. Shooting a bolt of energy at dark, Dark evaded it and fired six feathers at Krad.

"What did Hiku do to you?!" Dark shouted as he punched Krad in the face.

Krad let of an angry shout and fired another bolt of energy, this time hitting Dark. Dark flew backwards but used his wings to stop his body. Gasping, Dark muttered a spell and a few million feathers fell from above Krad and trapped him. Dark quickly flew to Hiku and carried her up into his arms.

"Wha-What did I-I do?" Hiku choked as tears trickled down her cheeks before losing consciousness.

Dark glared at Krad before flying to the window, grabbing the blue bag and flying out of the room. Dark was careful to make sure none of the cameras aiming for him could see Hiku. Sporting Hiku's friends, Resha and Honaka. He remembered them as they were the ones who had saw him at the start of his date with Hiku. They were standing with a group of friends whom Dark had never seen before. Since they were all in the park next to the museum, Dark quickly headed for them.

"Dark!" Resha had cried out alerting everyone in the small group.

Dark landed on the ground before staggering slightly. Vincent and the rest quickly ran towards him as they sported Hiku with him.

"Quick... She needs help..." Dark said as he laid Hiku in Kenji's arms.

"Hiku! What happened to her?" Honaka asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Leave here quickly!" Dark said before a bolt of energy hit him squarely on the back.

Falling on to the ground, Krad landed on the ground. Glaring at the group, he sported Hiku in the arms of Kenji. Flying forward, Krad kicked Kenji and grabbed Hiku. Kenji flew backwards knocking into Rio and Yugi.

"Hiku!" Resha screamed as she ran after Krad.

Krad raised his right arm and a similar glow surrounded Resha's body. Gasping for air, Resha was lifted off the ground.

"Resha!" Kio screamed as she rammed her body against Krad and the spell broke and Resha fell to the ground gasping for air.

Krad grabbed Kio collar and flung her aside slamming her against a tree, doing the same thing to Hiku only slamming her to the ground. Krad laughed and used his powers and lifted both Shiho and Rio off the ground. Yzak yelled out in anger and ran towards Krad. Krad dropped the two girls just in time to block a kick from Yzak, followed by a punch from Vincent. Yoshin then rammed Krad from behind, slamming him into a tree. Krad fell to the ground and stopped moving.

"Hiku!" Yuki cried out as he ran to Hiku's side.

"Shiho, are you alright?" Yzak asked as he help Shiho up.

"How's Kio and Hiku?" Shiho asked as she glared at Krad.

"They are badly injured but still alive." Yzak replied.

"You, have to get out of here..." Dark said as he stood up, but he was injured badly.

"Rio watch out!" Yoshin cried out as he pushed her out of the way of a kick from Krad.

"Krad!" Dark shouted out in fury as he dashed forward punching Krad.

"You humans are pitiful." Krad laughed as he fired another bolt at Dark.

Dark evaded the bolt but then it flew and hit Rey. Rey screamed in pain as he was threw backwards.

"Rey! Rey!" Honaka cried out as she ran to his side.

"Damn you Krad!" Dark shouted as he flew after Krad.

Firing five bolts of energy, one had hit Dark and the other four had hit the ground randomly sending the teenagers flying in different directions.

"Yu-Yugi..." Yuki muttered before slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

Voices sounded as the two winged men attacked each other. Looking down, Krad saw that the police and news crew had arrived.

"There are teenagers here!' cried Sergeant Saehara as he ran quickly towards where the two men were fighting.

Firing one last bolt of energy, Krad turned and flew away quickly. Dark evaded the bolt which had hit the ground sending Sergeant Saehara flying backwards. Dark quickly grabbed the blue bag and flew away.

"You are all in good hands..." Dark said as he flew further away.

"Get the ambulance!" cried Sergeant Saehara...

A/N There. Chapter 27. Hope you liked it. Review please. Hopefully Chapter 28 would be out soon! Can't wait. Krad is getting evil isn't he? Wait, he is evil. Well, don't get angry at him... You'll see why in the later chapters. Well, see ya!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 A day in the hospital.

A/N Here's chapter 28. Thank you for all the reviews! I loved most of them. Thank you **MyfishRocks** for your review. Thank you for standing up for me. But **stfu n00b **is quite correct, my English really sucks. I admit it. But you didn't have to repeat it over and over again. I got you the first time. Well anyway, let's move on!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from DN Angel.

Start:

_A sword, stabbing through Dark, blood spilling everywhere. A horrible laugh. Golden eyes. Blonde hair. He turns. A voice, so cold. _

"_Your turn Hiku_..._" _

Jerking awake, Hiku sat up and looked around the room fearfully. Beads of sweat slid down her cheeks slowly. There were three beds other than hers in the room. Her bed being near the window allowed her to look outside. The moon was bright and light was reflected off the plastic board standing outside.

_Hospital_...

Taking in a deep breath, Hiku remembered the events that had happened which landed her in the hospital.Closing her eyes, she lay back down on the bed and tried to get to sleep. After what seemed like an hour, Hiku opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes again, Hiku slowly fell into a deep sleep. Outside, a snow-white feather fell slowly and disappeared into nothing...

"Hiku. Wake up!" came a voice.

"Hiiiiikkkuuuu!" cried another voice similar to the first one.

Hiku groaned and turned away from the noise, only to be shaken repeatedly.

"What?" Hiku yawned as she sat up.

Two orange-haired males were standing grinning from ear to ear.

"Check this out!" Yuki said as he showed her an envelope.

On the envelope, there were just two words.

_Hiku Sayo_

The handwriting was familiar. Opening the envelope, Hiku took out three black feathers and a folded piece of paper.

"Black feathers eh? It has to be from Dark then..." Resha sang happily.

"Quick see what he wrote!" Shiho said.

Hiku nodded then placed the feathers on the bed and unfolded the paper.

_Hey princess. How are you feeling today? Visited you yesterday night. Too bad you were asleep. Well, thought that the feathers I gave to you previously would not have survived so here are three new ones to replace them. But there's no free stuff in the world. Now you owe me two kisses. Get well soon. _

_Dark_

Picking up the three feathers, Hiku smiled slightly.

"What did he write?" Yugi asked as he snatched the note away from Hiku.

"Hey!" Hiku cried as she struggled to get the note back.

"Hey princess," Yugi started.

"How are you, hey!" Yugi cried out as Shiho snatched it out from his hands.

"Its Hiku's. If she doesn't want anyone to read it, then no one is to read it." Shiho said as she passed the note back to Hiku.

"Thanks. Anyway, where are Vincent and the rest?" Hiku asked.

"Well, Rey, Vincent, Kenji and Yoshin are in the same room, since Kio is still too sore to walk around, Rio stayed there with her. So Yoshin went to their room to keep them company. Vincent and Kenji are fine but they stayed in their room as Rey still hasn't woken up yet. Honaka is there too. Yzak's parent got him a private ward and doesn't allow any of us from going in." Shiho replied gritting her teeth at the last sentence.

"Rey hasn't woken yet?"Hiku asked.

"Yeah. One of Krad's attack hit him head on. Even Dark was weak after being hit, and he isn't human." Resha said as she sat down on her bed.

"And Yzak's parents don't allow any of us to visit him?" Hiku asked in anger.

"They can't do that!"

"Let me rephrase my sentence. His father doesn't allow any of us to visit him." Shiho said through gritted teeth.

"That isn't fair!" Hiku said as she stood up from her bed only to fall again.

"Be careful there Hiku. You went through a lot on Friday. Calm down first." Yugi said as he caught Hiku and helped her onto her bed.

"I need to go and see Yzak, Kio, Rey and all my other friends." Hiku said as she tried to stand again.

"Wait. Hold on Hiku. I'll go get you a wheelchair okay?" Shiho said as she went toward the door.

"Did my parents come while I was asleep?" Hiku asked as she waited for Shiho to return.

"Yeah. Your mother was in tears. She was here every day while you were still in a coma. You should have seen her. She wouldn't eat, drink or sleep. Not until your father forced her home. He said that he would return after he got your mum to sleep. And that was like three hours ago." Yuki said as he wheeled himself toward Hiku.

"How are you?" Hiku asked.

"Fine. Just broke a few bones but I still live." Yuki laughed.

"That isn't funny mister!" Yugi reprimanded.

"You get your butt in that bed!" Yugi said as he wheeled his twin brother back to his bed.

"But Yugi..." Yuki whined.

"You know how worried I was?" Yugi said as he looked at his brother.

"I know... You were calling out for me in your sleep. Yuki! Yuki! You can't die!" Yuki imitated.

Both Hiku and Yugi laughed at his imitation.

"I'm back!" Shiho said as she pushed a wheelchair.

"Good. Let's go!" Hiku said as Shiho brought the wheelchair in front of her and helped her to get onto it.

"What about me? I'm worried about my friends too." Yuki wailed.

"You are such a baby... And you're the older twin..." Yugi said.

"Well, let's go see them. All of us." Shiho said laughing.

Shiho pushed Hiku whereas Yugi pushed Yuki and Resha followed behind them.

"I feel like a child..." Yuki laughed.

"I know. Trains right?" Yugi asked.

Entering the lift, Shiho pressed the button with the number five on.

"What level is Yzak's ward on?" Hiku asked.

"He is on the second. The rich are all there..." Shiho replied.

"Here we are." Yugi said as the lift door opened up.

Pushing the two on wheelchairs out, they slowly made their way towards the information counter.

"Excuse me, what ward is--" Resha asked before she was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"We're here dummies!' Vincent called out.

"Thank you anyway..." Resha said as they went towards Vincent.

"Hey Vincent." Hiku greeted as she was wheeled into the ward.

"Hiku, how are you feeling?" Honaka asked as she looked up from Rey.

"Fine. How's Rey?" Hiku asked as Shiho pushed her to Rey's bedside.

"Still out... That Krad person is such a jerk! How could he do this? Now most of our friends are injured." Honaka said as beads of tears slid down her cheeks.

"Well, most of us are up and running. The only one is Rey..." Resha stated as she sat down on Vincent's bed.

"Yeah, even Kio is fine." Came Yoshin.

"What are all of you doing here?" Kenji asked.

"Visiting." Rio said she wheeled her sister in.

"Kio, how are you?" Yugi asked.

"Fine, fine. I'll live." Kio replied as Rio wheeled her to Hiku's side.

"Yzak still stuck downstairs?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. His father employed guards to be there to make sure none of us goes near him. I went to check out just now." Rio replied...

By then time they had all returned back to their own respective wards, it was already evening, _6.45._

"Honey, you better not go out that late anymore you understand? See what happened when you did." Honato said.

"I don't even want to think about going out that late again. Ever." Hiku said as she fiddled with the black feathers.

"Good. I'll be going first then. I still have some reports I need to do. You mother will visit you tomorrow okay?" Honato said as he stood up and got his coat.

"Ok. But tell her to rest too okay? Anyway, is Nakuru home yet?" Hiku asked.

"Yes. She says that the camping trip was fun, but she was worried about you all night yesterday. But your mother doesn't allow her to come. Well, sleep well darling." Honato said as he kissed his daughter in the forehead.

"Same to you too dad. Bye!" Hiku said smiling.

Waving goodbye, Honato made his way out.

"Sweet father of yours." Shiho said as she placed her magazine down.

"What about yours?" Hiku asked as she stared at the packets of sweet and the bouquet of flowers by Shiho's bed.

The two girls laughed as they watch the twins talk to their parents.

"Yes mother. We know... We understand father. Yes, of course. Yes." the twins answered in unison as their parents nagged at them.

"You know how worried I was?" cried the twin's mother, Kaoru.

Nodding their heads, their mother hugged them each while their father Nameto stood there smiling.

"Sleep well honey!" Kaoru said as she was literally pulled out of the ward by the nurse.

"Sweet dream sons." Nameto said as he hugged them goodbye.

"What wonderful parents you two got!" Shiho laughed.

"Shut up." the two of them snapped.

"Lights out at eight. We'll check every two hours okay?" the nurse said as she cleared up all the used plates.

Nodding their head, the nurse left without another word.

"Eight? That is like so early!" Yuki wailed as he cuddled up with his twin.

"Are you sure you are the older twin?" Yugi asked looking down at Yuki.

"Very sure." Yuki said grinning.

"You two aren't gay are you?" Hiku asked as she placed the feathers on the bedside table.

"Why, how did you find out?" Yugi replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Laughing, Hiku picked up a book from the stack which her father had brought for her.

"Hey Hiku lend us one too!" Shiho asked.

"Okay. Here, _King Arthur_ for you," Hiku said throwing the book to Yugi.

"_Underworld_ for you." Hiku said as she tossed the book to Shiho.

"And _Dark Side Of Dawn _for you." Hiku said as she threw the book to Yugi.

"Thanks." came their replies.

"Wait. Do you have a textbook with you?" Yuki asked as he placed his book down.

"No why?" Hiku replied as she looked up from her book.

"Well, the finals are coming." he reminded them.

"Would you shut up for like one day? I'm trying to relax here!" Shiho cried out.

"Fine!" Yugi replied as he returned to his book.

Time slowly ticked by, occasionally, the silence was broken by the flipping of pages or by someone yawning.

"Lights out!" shouted the nurse as she popped her head in.

Looking up, Hiku looked at the time and saw that it was _8.15_.

"Shucks. I just got to the interesting part." Yuki wailed.

"You will have to continue reading it tomorrow then young man." the nurse said as she came in and took all their books and placed them at the table in front of Shiho's bed.

"Good night then." the nurse said as she switched off the lights.

"This sucks..." Shiho said as she laid down on her bed.

"Night guys..." Yugi said as he laid down onto his bed.

"Night..." Hiku muttered and lay down onto the bed.

After what seemed like an hour, Hiku sat up and looked around the room. She could see that Shiho was asleep already. Looking at the twins, hiku saw Yuki's mouth was open and Yugi's breathing was slow and steady.

"How did they fall asleep so fast?" Hiku asked herself as she lay back down onto the bed.

Looking at the clock, it showed _9.35. _Looking out the window, Hiku stared at the sky. It was a new moon night and so there wasn't a moon in sight. Sighing, Hiku closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Turning away from the window, Hiku felt so comfortable all of a sudden. All she wanted to do now was just to sleep and rest. Slowly, she just slipped out of reality. Climbing in to the room through the window, the figure walked to Hiku's bedside and just stood there. Pushing the hair out of her face, the figure used his hand and stroked Hiku's face gently. Bending down, he planted a kiss on her forehead and then straightened up again.

"I'm sorry... But I had to make sure you had no feelings for me... I had to make it stop. I had to..." he said before turning and getting out of the window and flying off in to the horizon...

A/N Sorry for the boring chapter... But I hope you would like the next chapter. And if you don't wanna review for this chapter I'm fine with it. So just stay tune for the next chapter! See you!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Weakness...

A/N Sorry for the super long wait. A lot of stuff had happened and I just didn't have the time to write. So sorry... Well, here is chapter 29. Hope you'll like it. Review if you want okay? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from DN Angel.

Start:

"See you in school!" Shiho called out as she got into the cab where her parents were.

"Bye!" Hiku called back as she waved from the window.

They had recovered. All but one. Rey. He was still in a coma thanks to Krad. Honaka had refused to return home with her parents. Yzak had left two days ago, the twins both Yuki, Yugi and Kio and Rio had got home after four days in the hospital. Resha and the rest were only allowed to return home today. Hiku still had to stay for another day for observations to make sure she was fine. Rey had been moved to a special ward so he could be looked after at twenty-four-seven. Sighing deeply, Hiku returned to her bed. The once filled room full of four teenagers was now empty. Leaving only one.

"One more days darling. Don't worry so much..." said the nurse who was tidying up the bed Shiho used to lie in.

"Yeah... One more day," Hiku said as she turned away from the window and sat down on her bed.

"Hey, you've been working here for a long time now. Have you heard of any interesting stories?"

"Well, I can't remember any... Oh! I got one! Okay listen up," the nurse said as she flopped down on the bed in front of Hiku.

"Some time ago, there was this nurse okay. She was a newbie. Well, there was this patient. He was young about 27 years old. But he was destined to die as he was in his last stage of cancer. Well, this nurse, let's call her Nurse Adeline. Well, the patient was a very fussy person. He always wanted stuff his way. And he was very noisy. A lot of the nurse didn't want to go near him as he was really annoying. one time, one nurse shouted this to him. "You are going to die already. Still need so many things for what?". Nurse Adeline heard her and she went to attend to him. Everyday, she would talk to him and feed him. It went on for a few weeks until a older nurse told her that she need to wear gloves and a mask when attending to him. And so from then on she did." the nurse said.

Hiku could see the whole scene in her mind.

"And then, in a few days, he died. Since nurse Adeline was a newbie, she was assigned to do urine test for diabetic patients. Well, one day while she was in the back room, she was mixing medicines and testing the urine of a patient, she heard a voice behind her. It was like 'Nurse, nurse!'. Nurse Adeline knew who it was. Cause the young man used to call her like that before he died. So she just called out 'When you were alive, I took care of you. But now that you are on the other side, leave me alone already.'. And with that she had hurried out of the room. She got into the first ward she came to. inside were two bedridden patients. She asked them if there was anything behind her. they said no. So she walked side ways out not looking behind her at all until she was at the front of her senior. She told her senior about this and her senior then assigned her to do all the test in the front room. And that's the end of the story." the nurse said.

"That isn't scary... That's just weird." Hiku said as she stood up.

"You never ask me to tell you a scary story ya know dearie?" the nurse said as she stood up smiling and went back to making the bed.

"Fine." Hiku said as she walked out of the ward and towards Rey's.

Hiku sighed deeply as she reached the door of Rey's room. Hand on the doorknob, Hiku gripped onto the knob only to be stopped by a nurse sitting at a desk nearby.

"Are you family or friend?" the nurse asked.

"Friend. What's wrong with that?" Hiku asked as she removed her hand from the door knob.

"Nothing. I just require you to sign your name here." the nurse answered as she pulled a clip board out from the drawer.

Frowning, Hiku took the pen from the nurse's hand and signed in. She looked at the list of names listed on the clipboard. Honaka and the rest had come and visit him earlier before. Even Yzak had. Opening the door, Hiku stepped into the room. Tubes were sticking out from his arms. The beeping sound coming from a machine beside the bed was in a steady pace. Pulling a chair up by the bed, Hiku sat down and stared at her unconscious friend.

"Hey Rey... It seems so long since I heard you talking..." Hiku muttered softly as she held on to Rey's hand.

Even though Hiku was trying her best not to cry, tears came rolling out from the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes tight as she try to stop the tears. But no matter, they kept coming like an over-flowing dam.

"I'm so sorry Rey... I'm so sorry... I got you into this," Hiku said as she laid her head on Rey's bed.

Tears were flowing freely now. All the guilt that had slowly grown inside of her was unbearable. Her heart felt as if a huge stone had been placed on top of it and it wouldn't go away.

"Rey... Forgive me... Please wake up..." Hiku asked she wiped the tears away.

Holding on to Rey's hand tightly, Hiku looked at the peaceful-looking young man minus the small cuts and wounds, he looked like he was just taking a nap.

"Rey... Wake up soon... But no matter, he is going to pay for what he did..." Hiku muttered angrily as she wiped the remaining tears from her face and stood up. Casting a final look at Rey, she walked out of the door and back to her own room to think of a plan...

"Hiku! What are you planning to do?" Honaka asked as she sat on Hiku's bed.

"Can't you see? Hiku's gonna kick that Krad's ass." Resha answered as she threw another outfit out of the wardrobe.

"Yeah but he's a maniac! He's psycho! He a homicide-killer! She can't go out there and try to kick his sorry ass good bye. What if he kills her this time?" Rio asked worriedly.

"Guys, it's alright. I won't die. At least not until I get the scores even." Hiku said as she pulled out a dark-blue tank-top from a pile of clothes made by Resha.

"Hiku!" the girls cried out.

"You're not going alone!" Kio said as she linked elbows with Hiku.

"Yeah. One for all, All for one" Rio said as she linked Hiku's other elbow with hers.

"None of you are going." Shiho said as she stood up from the bed.

"What? You expect us to let Hiku go fight that crazy nut?" Resha retorted angrily as she stood up from the pile of clothes she threw out.

"If Hiku wants to go alone and go fight that dude. Respect her decision. You wouldn't want history to repeat itself right? You don't want another person to end up like Rey right?" Shiho asked as she pulled Hiku away from the twin sisters.

"That's right. If something were to happen to you guys again, I really don't know what to do. You guys are my everything..." Hiku said as she hugged the twin sisters.

"Hiku, why don't you rethink this thing?" Honaka asked as Hiku hugged her.

"You know her personality... Once she sets her mind on something, nobody can get her out of it." Resha laughed slightly as she hugged Hiku.

"Guys, listen to me. If something were to happen to me, don't do anything okay?" Hiku asked as she stared at her friends.

"Hiku we can't promise you that. I love you... We all love you. We can't do without Lady Dare in our lives you know..." Kio said as she placed an arm around Hiku's shoulders.

Hiku smiled as she hugged Kio tightly.

"I don't know what I'll do without you people..." Hiku said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Group hug" Shiho shouted out.

Hearing that word, Hiku froze. Looking at her friends expressions, Hiku knew what was coming.

"No! Don't come near me! Stay away!" Hiku cried out as she ran and stood behind her computer chair.

"Come on Hiku..." Shiho grinned widely.

Rubbing her hands together, Resha smiled like a maniac as she walked closer towards Hiku.

"Oh Hiku" the twins called out as they got closer to Hiku.

"Get away!" Hiku screamed as she stepped back.

"Got you!" Honaka cried out as she pushed Hiku to the ground.

"Tickle fight!" Kio screamed as the girls launched at the red-head.

"No!" Hiku screamed in a fit of giggles.

Asking her to sneak into a museum and tape two man with wings fight each other was easy for Hiku. But one of her weakness was that she was totally afraid of being tickled. Especially by her group of friends. Laughing like wild animals, Hiku screamed as she tried to get away from her friends. Tried to... But alas, the war ended when Rioka came in and told them that Hiku's father had a splitting headache and would appreciate if they were a little less noisy...

A/N I'm so sorry I took so long!!! Now I can only type in the weekends cause I'm really busy with school life. I'm so sorry!! I know it's a long time ago but since I haven't said it, I might as well... Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year people!! So sorry it's so late. And I would like to thank my dear reviewers for their reviews and to thank those who just recently read my story. Thank you so much! And to **Neymo**, thank you for your review. XD


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Just for you...

A/N Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm sorry for the late update. Really. Anyway, here is chapter 30. It's up to you people to review if you want. Anyway, let's get on with the story right? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel.

Start:

"Hiku! We got it!" Rio cried out as she ran into Hiku's room.

"11 o'clock tonight, downtown museum." Kio said as she hurried in after her sister.

"Thanks girls. Where is Shiho, Honaka and Resha?" Hiku asked as she tied up her red hair.

"Haha... They are trying to get you a chance to get out of the house." Rio said.

"Who said I was using a door to get out?" Hiku asked as she zipped up her wind-breaker.

"You aren't?" Honaka asked as she appeared at the door followed by Shiho and Resha.

"No. Ever since that incident, my father has Hijikata and Kondo watching the front and back door every time Dark appears." Hiku replied as she turned towards her friends.

"Great... So we just spent fifteen freaking minutes talking to your parents asking them to allow you to go out with us for nothing? How great..." Shiho said with words dripping with sarcasm.

Smiling, Hiku turned her head slightly and looked at the never ending sky outside with millions of stars twinkling brightly back down onto the earth. Sighing, Hiku turned and look at her friends. They all had worried expressions written all over their faces.

"Oh Hiku," Honaka muttered as tears gathered at the corner of her azure blue eyes.

"You better be careful..." Honaka said as she hugged Hiku tightly.

Bitting on her lip, Hiku forced herself not to cry.

"I will Honaka. Don't you worry okay?"Hiku said as she hugged Honaka back.

Hiku looked up at her other friends to see that they were crying too. Seeing their tears fall made her heart hurt.

"Guys. Don't cry. You're gonna flood my room!" Hiku said as she broke away from Honaka and hugged the rest.

"Funny..." Resha said as she pull apart from Hiku.

"Now you better be careful okay?" Kio ordered.

"And you better not die out there okay?" Rio said.

"I'll try not too.." Hiku said laughing as she hugged her friends one last time.

Waving goodbye, Hiku climbed over the edge of her balcony and smiled at her friends. She wasn't sure she would be back in one piece but she had everything prepared.

"If something were to happen to me, Rio, you know what to do okay?" Hiku said as she smiled at her best friend.

Nodding, Rio smiled back and watch Hiku repel down from her window to the ground floor.

"Stick to the plan and nothing would go wrong..." Hiku reminded herself as she ran towards the side gate.

She had already ask Kondo and Hijikata to make some snacks for her friends and so it was up to Soji to watch the CCTV cameras. But just she expected, they saw through her trick.

"Hijikata-san, Kondo-san, Soji..." Hiku muttered as she looked at the three men standing by the gate.

"Missy... What are you trying to do?" Hijikata asked as he looked at Hiku with a stern expression.

"You know... You are not allowed out when Dark is around..." Kondo mention with the same stern expression.

Even Soji's usual smiling face was gone. He was looking at Hiku with those eyes. The eyes that made the hairs on Hiku's neck stand.

"I... I needed--" Hiku stammered.

"Needed? Or wanted? You were going to find that Dark guy again weren't you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Soji exclaimed angrily.

Hiku was shocked to hear Soji this angry. He was always happy and smiling like no matter what happened he would still smile. But this time she knew she had crossed the line.

"Soji. Hiku-san, you're not young anymore. Why do you insist on rebelling every time we set a rule to make sure you're safe?" Hijikata asked.

"Like you said, I'm not young anymore! So why are all of you treating me like a kid?" Hiku asked.

"It is our responsibility to make sure you are well and out of danger." Kondo explained.

A cold chill ran up her spine as she looked at three men in front of her.

"Well, I have to go out. It's important." Hiku stated as she stepped forward to try and cut through the defense the three men had made.

"Hiku. Stay where you are..." Soji said as he stepped forward.

Hiku stepped back. She wanted to get out back not with Soji this angry.

"Soji, stay calm." Hijikata said as he placed a hand on Soji's shoulder.

Hiku watched as Soji released his clenched fists. Just they had let their guard down for just a moment, Hiku ran as fast as she could, banging right through the three males and towards the gate. Opening the gates in a few seconds, Hiku quickly made a dash away from the house knowing that the three guys were after her.

"Hiku!" Soji cried out as he hurried on after her.

The wind picked up speed as Hiku's red bangs flew into her face. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she continued running.

"Hiku! Stop!" Soji exclaimed this time there was another emotion in his voice.

Hiku turned her head and looked at Soji. He was sick and yet he was still running after her. Just then, Soji doubled over and collapsed on to the road coughing.

"Soji!" Hiku screamed as she turned and ran towards her friend.

"Soji!" Hijikata and Kondo cried out as they helped him up.

Soji kept coughing and blood was coming out with every cough. His face had turned white.

"Soji! How are you feeling?" Hiku exclaimed as she placed Soji's head on her lap.

Instead of answering, Soji turned his head away from Hiku's lap and coughed oat the road. Drops of blood felt and hit the ground. Hiku pulled out her handkerchief and started to wipe the trickle of blood dripping from the side of Soji's mouth.

"Soji. Quickly eat this." Hijikata said as he took out a pill from a plastic packet.

As soon as Hiku saw this, she felt her insides burn with rage.

"I thought you said he was cured!" Hiku cried out.

Kondo looked at Hiku eyes sadly.

"Soji didn't want to and Nakuru to get worried over him. He wanted us to lie for him..." He said slowly as Soji's coughing gradually stopped.

"Hiku... Don't be worried about me..." Soji muttered as he tried to sit up.

Hiku helped him sit up and started to wipe the remainder of the blood off his face.

"You idiot. You promised us you were fine!" Hiku exclaimed angrily as she felt her eyes water.

"You promised that you weren't going to find Dark..." Soji said as he smiled again.

"It's a different matter! You can die from Tuberculosis!" Hiku cried out as tears fell from her eyes.

"That Krad can kill you too..." Soji said as he pulled Hiku into a hug.

Soji was only a few years older than Hiku. He had been childhood friends with Hiku since she was five and he had been best friends Hiku brother until the day he died. Soji had contracted this disease when he was fifteen and she was ten. Hijikata and Kondo stood up and looked at the two. They were just like real siblings.

"Soji is fulfilling Hozumi's wish... I never noticed until now..." Kondo said smiling.

"Yeah. Me too..." Hijikata said.

"Soji, I ant you to go back and rest. Nakuru will need you..." Hiku said as she pulled away from Soji.

"We are not going back without you, Hiku." Hijikata said as he stepped forward and helped Soji up. Hiku stood up and dusted her butt of imaginary dust.

"No. I need to do this Hijikata-san." Hiku said as she looked up at her friends/butlers.

"Hiku..." Soji pleased.

"You know that face. No matter what we say, she was still go..." Kondo said as he shook his head in defeat.

"You know me so well Kondo-san!" Hiku said cheering up a little.

"Fine... Just be careful Missy..." Hijikata said as he turned and walked away one arm supporting Soji.

"It is so sad. She managed to get away from us..." Soji exclaimed loudly.

"We better stay at home and wait for her to return..." Kondo said as he followed them both.

Hiku smiled as she watch the three men walk away slowly. Wiping the tears on her face away, Hiku turned and hurried towards downtown.

"Her eyes... Wet with tears..." came someone softly.

A soft rustle of wings and the person took flight in to the air above Hiku. Flapping it's wings softly.

"Hiku..."

A/N Here is chapter 30! Finished it in the nick of time. Sigh. Sorry if this story is like super long-winded. But it should be ending soon already. So just wait for a few more chapters and it will be done! Review it if you want. I'm not forcing just asking! .


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The truth

A/N Hey people.. I hope you like my story thus far. Well, I give you chapter 31 now. Hope you would like it. Well, enjoy the story! Thank you...

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel...

Start:

Running quickly along the pavement, Hiku wiped bead of sweat that had formed on her forehead away. She had heard something just a few streets earlier. And it didn't sound human. A car drove past her and turned right at the corner. As the headlights of the car disappear into the distance, Hiku heard the soft flapping of wings. Even though it was really soft, Hiku turned her head slightly and looked at the store window she had just reached. Above her, a man with black wings was following her.

"As usual..." Hiku muttered as she hurried past the store window and down a slope.

The museum wasn't far now. Sighing, Hiku slowed down and turned and look up in the sky.

"Dar– Eh? Where he go?" Hiku asked as she searched the skies for the black winged man se had seen earlier.

Dark was no where to be found. Hiku sighed out loud and started to run again. She took a turn at the bottom of the slope and hurried on the high way which led downtown. Half way through the high way, Hiku could see lights in the sky. The police had already on the lights to search for Dark in the night sky.

"I better hurry," Hiku told herself as she quickened her pace and hurried towards the museum.

"Or else I might not be able to catch them..."

Hiding in the shadows of trees, Hiku watched as police men wandered around stopping people from getting to close to the museum. Thinking up a distraction, Hiku squeezed herself to the middle of the crowd and yelled as loudly as she could.

"Dark! Look it's Dark!"

It worked wonderfully as everyone started to look around and pointing up towards the sky.

"He's here? Sound the alarm!" yelled a random officer.

Hiku took this chance to squeeze through the frantic crowd towards the museum.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed to go in." came a commanding voice.

Hiku looked at the blue-eyed officer. Satoshi Hiwatari.

"You!" Hiku exclaimed.

"You're Nakuru's sister. You're the one who was nearly murdered by Krad the other day. What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"It's not– It doesn't matter what I'm here for. Just get out of my way. Dark is here so go get him!" Hiku suggested as she tried to push past Satoshi.

"He isn't here. I recognized your voice. You were the one who shouted just now." Satoshi said as he pushed up his glasses.

He looked ill. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his face was pale.

"Are you alright?" Hiku asked worriedly.

"I'm fi– Ahh!" Satoshi cried out as he clutched his heart.

Hiku's eyes widened as she crouched low beside Satoshi. Her heart pumping hard in her chest.

"Satoshi, are you okay?" Hiku asked as she helped the kneeling officer up.

Satoshi looked up and Hiku screamed and let him go. His eyes were golden. Backing away, hiku stared at Satoshi as he fell back onto his knees.

"You're not coming out anymore. You're not going to hurt anymore people!" Satoshi screamed.

Just then, a random person from amidst the crowd, yelled as he pointed towards the sky.

"Look! It's dark! It's Dark!"

Hiku turned her head and looked up at the sky in the direction of where the man pointed. True enough, there Dark was flying.

"Dark!" Satoshi screamed as his glasses fell off his head and smashed on the floor beneath him. Hiku turned and saw Satoshi's blue hair slowly turning blonde. She screamed but her scream was muffled by the voices made by the crowd around her.

"You're Krad!" Hiku muttered as she stumbled on her own feet and fell to the floor.

This reminded her of the time Krad 'saved' her from that group of hooligans just weeks before.

_Krad let go of Hiku's hand and turned and kicked the guy in the gut making him drop to the ground then the bottle dropped to the ground and broke ending glass everywhere. One of the glass shard cut Hiku on the leg. Jumping backwards to prevent more injuries, Hiku landed on to the ground with the sound of an ankle being twisted. Wincing in pain, Hiku placed the other foot down which stepped onto her shoelace which made her lose her balance thus making her fall flat on to her bum. This had made Krad laugh._

Hiku got up as quickly as she could and took off towards the museum leaving Satoshi behind on the floor.

"He's Krad? But then.. How can that be?" Hiku asked herself as she ran through the halls of the museum and took the stairs to the roof of the museum.

Millions of questions were waiting to be answered as she waited for Dark to land on the roof.

"Princess. What are you doing here?" Dark asked as soon as he landed beside Hiku.

"Dark, who are you? Why was Satoshi Krad? Who is who? Do you have another self?" Hiku asked as her words came rushing out of her mouth.

"Woah woah! Slow down there princess. I'll answer one of your questions and you answer mine. Okay?" Dark asked.

"Fine!" Hiku replied irritated.

"Why was Satoshi Krad?"

"Satoshi isn't Krad. Satoshi is Satoshi, Krad is Krad." Dark answered as he led her down from the roof.

"Huh? I don't understand! If Satoshi isn't Krad then why was he changing into Krad just--" Hiku asked before Dark interrupted her.

"Satoshi was changing into Krad JUST now?!" Dark asked.

"Yeah but--" Hiku said but she was interrupted again, but it wasn't Dark who interrupted her.

"Krad..." Dark growled as he stepped in front of Hiku protectively.

"Mousey. Glad to see you made it." Krad replied clapping his hands slowly.

"What do you want?" Dark snarled.

"The usual... To get rid of you!" Krad laughed as he flew forward at an alarming speed knocking both Dark and Hiku off their feet.

"Hiku," Dark yelled.

"RUN!"

In and instant, Hiku was back on her feet and was running as fast as she could away from that particular room. She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she run through the dinosaur exhibit. Then she stumbled into and opened door. In there, was a huge painting. But Hiku didn't know what that was as it was covered. Scanning the room quickly, Hiku saw a small statue like thing that had a skull on the top. Hiku quickly ran towards a table by the side of the painting and hid under the table and pulling a cloth over the table to hide her body.

"Hiku... Where are you?" came a voice she hoped never to hear.

"Leave her alone!" cried Dark and Hiku heard them fighting again.

Hiku bit onto her lip as she heard someone slam into a wall.

"You remember this room? Hmm Dark? This was the room where you and I were created! You remember this room? This creation?" asked Krad in a voice she never heard him use before.

Pain...

A soft growl was emitted from behind the covered painting.

"The Black Wings?! It can't be..." Dark muttered.

"Oh yes it is... It is Dark!" Krad laughed.

Hiku peeked out from under the table and saw this work of art. It had tubes traveling into it and out. It was moving and breathing. Hiku gasped. Dark and Krad were made by this thing.

"Mousey, this is going to end everything. Everything painful... It's going to free us both!" Krad said.

The usual maniac voice was gone but was replaced by something else. Something more human.

"Why did you hurt her when you loved her Krad?" Dark asked.

Krad's back was facing Hiku so she could not see his facial expression.

"I could not accept the fact that she would eventually leave and marry someone else, just like your Rika..." Krad muttered.

Even though Hiku could not see his face, she could tell that he was... Crying...

A/N Sorry this took so long. I haven't had the time to type it out. Well, here is chapter 31 hopefully, I would be able to upload the next chapter soon! See ya! Review if ya want!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 So What If It's Unrequited?

A/N Here is chapter 32. Hope you like the last chapter. Hmm. I hope it is interesting enough to keep your attention on this story. It's ending real soon now. Lets just wait and hope okay? Well, let's move on!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel.

Start:

Hiku stared at Krad's back as he talked.

"Rika and you seemed so great together. But in the end, she left you and married someone else and had children living happily now. I can't, no, won't accept the fact that Hiku would someday marry someone else and forget everything that have ever happened. I just can't..." Krad said.

Tears formed at the corner of Hiku's eyes as she listened. She could not take it. Letting the cloth drop, Hiku crawled to the back of the table and leaned against the wall as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You idiot," Dark cried out.

The sound of someone being punched echoed off the walls in the room.

"You total idiot!"

"Don't you dare call me an idiot!" Krad yelled as he fought back.

"You loved her and yet you tried to kill her?! That is not how you express your love to a girl!" Dark said.

"Shut the hell up!" Krad yelled and the sound of wings flapping sounded.

After a few minutes, Hiku was sure that she was alone in the room, she crawled out from under the table. She wiped the tears from her eyes and face and looked up at the creation by the wall. It had black wings and had a great sword stabbed from it's shoulder and out from under it's rib cage. It growled softly as it's wings flapped slightly.

"You created Krad and Dark... K-R-A-D, D-A-R-K. I'm so stupid!" Hiku exclaimed as she finally realized the relation between Krad and Dark.

Racing out of the room, Hiku ran out of the museum to see everyone outside pointing to the top of the museum. Looking up, Hiku saw millions and millions of feathers revolving around two shadows in the center.

"No..." Hiku muttered.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Hiku's arm. Turning, Hiku saw it was Yzak.

"Yzak!" Hiku exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Hiku, come on!" Yzak said as he pulled her to the side of the building where a group of people stood together.

"Hiku!" came voices.

There, stood all her friends. Yugi, Yuki, Rio, Kio, Yoshin, Resha, Shiho Honaka, Kenji, Vincent and surprisingly, Rey.

"Guys. Rey! Are you alright?" Hiku asked she hugged them.

"We're fine Hiku. You?" Rio asked.

"I'm fine. When did that start?" Hiku asked indicating to the swirling vortex at the top of the museum.

"Just minutes ago. Krad smashed out from one of the window followed by Dark and then they shot feathers at each other and soon that thing started revolving around them." Yugi and Yuki said.

Hiku stared up at the swirling circle above and caught a glimpse of Dark injuring Krad.

"I just realized something. Dark and Krad are brothers." Hiku told them.

"What?!" came their reply.

"Are you certain?" Rey asked.

"Yes. Spell Krad's name. Then Dark's. Then spell Krad's and Dark's names backwards. What do you get?" Hiku asked.

A moment of silence as they were all doing what Hiku asked them to do. Slowly, their faces showed the same expression. Surprise.

"Oh my god, you're right! Why didn't we realise it before?" Vincent asked.

Just then a huge explosion erupted from the museum as the bits of gargoyles and bricks came plummeting down towards the people below. Screams of terror sounded in the air.

"Watch out!' yelled Kenji as one huge bit of a gargoyle came towards them.

Hiku screamed as she jumped out of the way pulling Rey with her. As soon as the dust settled, Hiku looked around and saw everyone pale-looking staring at the fallen debris.

'Everyone alright? Watch out another one!" Yzak yelled as they all hurried to stand and escape the falling debris.

More and more debris came falling down as the fight on the top of the museum got fiercer. Coughing badly, Hiku pulled Rey away as quickly as she could.

"Hiku!" came another voice.

Hiku turned and saw Okita, Hijikata, Kondo, Rioka, Honato and Nakuru were running towards her.

"Don't come!" Hiku shouted as Rey in turn started pulling her away from danger.

"Hiku, hurry we have to get out of here!" Rey shouted.

More arms grabbed onto her own arm and started pulling her away from the museum. The dust made her eyes water and cough every time she tried to say something.

"Hiku, are you okay?" came Nakuru's voice.

Hiku rubbed her eyes and stared up at the small crowd over her.

"Yeah..." Hiku muttered as her mother hugged her.

"I warned you never to come out again! Why didn't you listen?" Rioka asked through her sobs.

"Mum, I'm fine really." Hiku said.

"Fine? You were nearly crushed to death just now! I don't want to lose you like I lost Hozumi! I don't want to lose any of you anymore!" Rioka cried.

Hearing this, Hiku's eyes stung as she buried her head in her mother's arms.

"Rey are you alright?" Honato asked.

Hearing this, Hiku broke apart from her mother and looked at Rey. He had new cuts on his face and his left arm was bleeding profusely.

"Rey! I'm so sorry!" Hiku said as she kneeled beside Rey.

"It's alright Hiku. I'm fine..." Rey said as Honaka came running towards them.

"Rey!" Honaka cried out as she kneeled down in front of Rey.

Her face was covered in cuts and drops of blood. Her white blouse was dirty and her skirt was torn and there was blood trickling from her forehead. Blood was mixed the tears that were pouring out from her eyes as she hugged Rey.

"Honaka, you're injured!" Rey said as he pulled apart.

"Oh Rey! I was so worried about you! I could not find you just now. I tried to reach for you but I was thrown back and Yzak pulled me to safety." Honaka cried as she hugged Rey again.

"Honaka..." Rey muttered as he hugged Honaka back.

Watching this, Hiku thought about Krad all of a sudden.

"Krad..." she whispered as she stood up and ran into the museum ignoring her parents' frantic screams.

Once again in the halls of the museum, Hiku tried to find Krad and Dark. Room after room. Hall after hall. Then, in the room which held Black Wings, Hiku found Krad sealing Dark to the creation.

"This is the end Dark!" Krad yelled as he muttered a spell.

"Krad!" Dark screamed.

"STOP!" Hiku cried out amidst the chaos.

Krad stopped chanting immediately and turned and stared at Hiku. Dark was staring wide-eyed at her. All at once, Krad smirked.

"Oh, little Hiku. Here to save your darling Dark?" Krad mocked.

Hiku clenched her fist tightly till her knuckles turn white. Krad just laughed at her.

"Hiku! Get out of here!" Dark growled as he tried to escape.

"You stay right there Mousey," Krad yelled at Dark.

"Little Hiku wants to play."

Taking a step forward, Hiku's stare remained on Krad. Her fierce red orbs showed no fear as she neared Krad. Krad laughed and shot a bolt of energy which hit the tiles just feet in front of Hiku. Hiku neither flinched nor screamed. She just continued. Seeing this, Krad continued to shoot at Hiku only that his aim was always not Hiku.

"Hit me. Shoot at me. Injure me." Hiku stated as she stopped just a few feet in front of Krad.

"Do you think I do not dare to?" Krad asked as he summoned a large bolt of energy in his hand.

"I know you don't." Hiku answered.

Krad stared into her eyes as his ball of energy slowly faded into nothing. He just stared at her and she just looked back.

"Why do you think I won't hit you?" Krad asked, his voice empty of all fake feelings.

"I don't think you don't dare. I know you won't. It's not because you're a coward. You're not a coward. It's because, you're, in love." Hiku replied as a sole tear rolled down her cheek.

Krad stepped forward and stood right in front of Hiku. He raised a hand and wiped the tear away.

"Indeed, I'm in love. But it's a unrequited love..." Krad whispered softly as he pushed her fringe out of her face.

His eyes, for once, Hiku saw the truth in them. His real self. Gentle as the wind on an autumn night. Loving as a swan.

"Says who?" Hiku asked as she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his...

A/N Here is chapter 32! I did it as soon as I came back from dinner! Hope you liked it. Review if it's possible as this story is coming to an end. I like to thank **AnimeCrazy88 **for being my 145th reviewer. And what's more, she has been very devoted to my story since the beginning, and she's me frequent reviewer! Thank you **AnimeCrazy88**!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 A New Past...

A/N Hi! Thank you for all your reviews! This story as you all know, is ending soon so I hope I will be able to let you enjoy these few chapters left. In case you still don't know who Hiku is, she is an OC. That means she is not from the original anime. Haha. Never mind. Anyway, I hope you people out there can help me. I was hoping to get 200 reviews by the end of this story. I was hoping if you can review me more. I hope you liked the last chapter. Well, lets move on! .

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel...

Start:

She felt his lips on her as she looked into those golden orbs of his. He stared at her with nothing in his eyes but just plain surprise. She laughed in her head as she pulled apart from him. Then a memory struck her.

"_Yeah maybe… I better go, before that red head sees me," Krad said as he flew forward towards Hiku and lifted her face and brought his face so close that Hiku could feel his breath on her skin._

"_Goodbye Hiku, we'll meet again…" came Krad as he brought his lips down on to Hiku's._

Smiling slightly, she watched him for a reaction. He just stood there, his wings flapping a little as he looked at her. Her first kiss, taken by the man before her. Krad raised two fingers and traced his lip as he tried to remember what was just there a moment ago. He stared at her still in shock.

"Hiku! You just kissed Krad!" A man cried out in amusement from somewhere behind Krad.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiku saw Dark still trap there in The Black Wings. Blood rushed to her face in a split second and in the next second, her whole face was as red as a tomato. She gave a little squeak and covered her face with her hands. Seeing this, Krad bursted out laughing. He could not help it.

"Hiku... Haha! Red faced!" Krad said through his laughing with much difficulty.

"Shut up!" Hiku wailed through her covered face.

Hearing this, Krad laughed even more. Seeing this, Dark started to laugh out loud too. At this, Hiku muttered something that they both could not hear.

"Hiku just kissed Krad!" Dark laughed as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Hiku stamped her feet angrily trying to stop them from laughing but this made them laugh even more. Glaring at them from behind her hands, the building gave a low groan and small parts of the ceiling came crashing down.

"Watch it!" Krad cried out as he pulled Hiku into his arms to shield her from the falling debris.

Cracks formed from the floor and traveled up towards the ceiling as the building started to fall apart. Just then The Black Wings gave a low moan and a huge piece of the ceiling came tumbling down.

"We got to get out of here!" Hiku yelled.

Krad tightened his hold on Hiku's waist and took flight and flew out of the huge hole that was created by the falling ceiling. Into the night sky, Hiku took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. Far below, huge crowds of people were scrambling to get away from the deadly museum. Flying to a deserted street, Krad landed and let go of Hiku. Hiku looked around and recognized it at once. It was the same street that Krad first kissed her.

"Do you remember this street?" Hiku asked meekly.

"Yes. I kissed you for the first time here didn't I?" Krad asked as a sly smirk formed on his face.

Hiku laughed as Krad leaned forward to plant another kiss on her lips. As their lips touched, a thrilling sensation passed through their entire body and it was as though they were being transported back to another time and place...

"_No!" a terrified scream broke through the silence of the night. _

_A lone figure turned towards the direction of the voice and ran towards it. His breath came out in small puff of vapor before disappearing into the air. _

"_Delana! Delana! Where are you?!" came the male. _

"_Rivan, help–! GET AWAY!" screamed Delana. _

_Hearing this, Rivan quickened his pace. Pushing through thorny bushes and branches, Rivan came to a clearing. There, on the floor, a lady was pinned to the ground, a man on top of her small form. _

"_Delana!" Rivan screamed as he dashed forward to pry the man away from his lover._

_A fist came out of nowhere and slammed itself to the right cheek of Rivan. Falling back, Rivan slammed on to the ground before jumping up again. The moonlight glowed brightly and slowly, Rivan saw the features of the man. He had red hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. A scar ran across his face from his left brow to his right cheek. His furious red orbs glared angrily at Rivan._

"_Dan?" Rivan asked in shock..._

A sharp electric like volt ran through their bodies and brought them back to the present. Hiku gasped as she fell backwards onto the street below her. Krad sucked in a deep breath and staggered bak a few steps.

"What was that?" Hiku asked.

"I don't know..." Krad replied as he took Hiku's hand and pulled her up.

Hiku remembered how that man, Dan looked like. The image of his red eyes still glared vividly in her mind. After a moment of silence, Krad broke the silence.

"I better go, or else the people will notice something is amiss. And don't return to the museum. It's still dangerous. See you." Krad said as he flapped his wings a little before taking off into the sky.

"Delana? Rivan? Dan? Who the hell are they?" Hiku asked herself as she turned to run back to the museum when she saw the same pair of gleaming red eyes glaring out at her from the shadows.

She screamed. Hiku screamed as loudly as she could. As soon as she started to scream, the man came running towards her in break neck speed. Hiku turned and ran as fast as she could. She could hear the wild breathing off the man chasing her as she made her escape. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she turned round the corner. In a shop's reflection she saw the person's image. He was wearing jeans with a black baggy top. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail behind his head and he was wielding a sword. Hiku's eyes widened as she spotted the sword gleaming in the moonlight.

"Where are you going to? Delana..." came his eerie voice.

It sounded mad. Lunatic mad. She tried to contain the scream which was rising in her throat. Cold sweat rolled down her face as she ran for her life.

"Get away from me!" shouted Hiku.

"_Get away from me!" Delana yelled._

_She ran through the bushes which tore at her dress and face. HE was still after her. Terror grew inside of her as she saw a clearing ahead._

"_Rivan... Where are you?" Delana asked as tears rolled down her bruised cheeks._

_Her cheeks were red from being slapped repeatedly. And to add to her injury, the thorns from the branches and bushes were tearing at her bare skin whenever there was a chance. Her silk gown once the most ravishing dress in town, now covered in tears and spots of blood. Her legs ached from running so much but she could not stop. If she were to stop, he would certainly get her. And that was even worse than aching legs. _

"_Where are you going to? Delana..." came his voice. _

"_Get away from me Dan!" Delana screamed, hoping her beloved would hear her. _

"_Why would I do that Delana?" laughed Dan. _

"_You're insane!" Delana wailed as more tears formed in her eyes. _

_Two weeks ago, he was the perfect brother. The perfect brother-in-law. At her wedding, he always had a smile plastered on his cheerful face. He was polite to everyone he talked to. _

"_What has happened to you Dan?" Delana muttered to herself. _

_Two weeks ago..._

Bright lights. The sound of screeching tires. The smell of burning plastic. Looking up, though

blinded by tears, Hiku saw the body of a car coming towards her. A scream. Then, darkness...

"Hiku?" Krad muttered as he turned and look towards the street where he had just left her ten minutes ago.

Now back at the museum, Krad shook his had and flew down into the room containing The Black Wings. Dark was still there struggling.

"Good." Krad smirked.

"Krad!" Dark screamed.

Pulling out a feather, Krad muttered an incantation and the spell binding Dark to The Black Wings was broken.

"What the?" Dark asked as he fell to the ground.

"The real fight shall start now..."Krad announced as he flew out of the museum.

A/N Here is chapter 33. Hope you liked it. Hmm. A new character. A new past. Don't you just love the suspense? Haha. Anyway. I hope to be able to upload the next chapter soon! I shall try to end this story by chapter 35. So two more chapters left! Hope you liked the story thus far! Well, please review! I wanna try and reach 200 reviews by the end of the story! And to do that, I will need all your help! Well... Happy days!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Their little heaven...

A/N Here is chapter 34! Gotta keep writing now! And you all just have to read it! Well, hope you liked the story thus far. Thank you all who reviewed my story. This story may be ending but it would never have started without you guys! (sends flying kisses everywhere) Haha. And when this story ends, I'll give you cookies! Chocolate-coated cookies with bits of chocolate sprinkled all over it! Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel...

Start:

Shooting out an energy bolt, Krad swerved to escape the bolt shot by Dark. Since the day he was made, he vowed to himself that he would get his own body, but now, a new thought was formed in his head. He was going to use Dark to get his own body and live with Hiku.

"Damn it!" Krad cursed as a feather stabbed into his arm.

"Come on Krad. Do your worse." Dark said as he shot out a few million feathers.

Following Dark, Krad released a few million feathers which encircled them once again. Firing energy bolts at Dark, Krad suddenly got this nasty feeling in his gut. Something to do with Hiku...

"Wakey wakey, princess," came a voice far away.

Ice cold water spilled over her face and she opened her eyes in a jolt. Red orbs stared directly back at her. Hiku opened her mouth to scream only to find a nasty taste of old gym socks in her mouth.

"Oh no, don't scream... I'm very afraid that the police might come." he laughed.

Frightened, Hiku found her hands bounded tightly behind her back. A muffled scream came out from her mouth.

"I told you not to scream," he shouted and slapped her.

A painful throbbing quickly formed on her left cheek. Tears sprung to her eyes as she struggled to get free.

"Oh Delana, why are you doing this? It's been so long... Now if you promise me you won't scream, I'll let you go. But even you were to scream no one can hear you..."

Hiku diverted her eyes and looked around her surroundings. Trees. Hundreds of flowers. Different colored flowers everywhere. Dan reached out and pulled the cloth from her mouth and untied her.

"Now now. Don't try anything stupid or else..." Dan said as he nodded his head slightly to his left.

There hanging on a rope from a tree was Nakuru unconscious.

"Nakuru!" Hiku cried out.

"Pretty little thing isn't she? She was there at that street. She was following you. And she saw me. I had to take her along. Pity..." Dan said as he stood up and walked to Nakuru wielding his sword.

"Don't harm her!" Hiku yelled as she stood up.

Dan raised his hand with the sword and sliced at the rope. Nakuru's limp body fell and Dan caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh I won't... Not yet..." Dan said as he placed Nakuru over his right shoulder and began to walk away.

"Come back!" Hiku ran forward to get to her sister.

"Stay there or else she'll be the one suffering." Dan said indicating to Nakuru.

"Don't hurt her... Please." Hiku pleaded.

Dan waved his free hand and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Falling to her knees, Hiku cried as she thought of Nakuru. Nakuru was in this because of her. She cried till her head began to hurt before falling into a deep slumber.

" _Do you, Delana Storms take this man here as your husband. And would you take care of him in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest in front of her asked._

"_I do." Delana said smiling radiantly. _

"_And do you, Rivan Henson take this lady here as your wife. And would you take care of her in sickness and health till death do you part?" the priest asked again. _

"_No." came his reply. _

_Delana stared at her lover as many around them gasped. He did not want to marry her. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she watch her lover turn and stare at her. She stepped back as she felt her heart aching. Even the priest was looking shock. Just when she was going to say something, Rivan opened his mouth._

"_No. I will not stop taking care of her even after death does come. I will, no, I can't stop loving her at all." Rivan said as he took Delana's hands in his own. _

_Hearing this, Delana smiled slightly as she wiped her tears away. _

"_Always wasting time aren't you son?" came Rivan's father teasingly. _

"_Yes. I think everyone here needed to hear that." Rivan said as he leaned forward and kiss his wife..._

"Oi Krad! Pay attention!" Dark yelled as he threw a punch at the dazed blonde.

Krad jerked out of his daze and looked around him. His entire body felt weak and he felt like collapsing.

"_Krad! Why didn't you answer me just now!" Satoshi asked. _

"_Satoshi-sama..._ _I think I passed out or something..."_

"I said, PAY ATTENTION!" Dark yelled as he punched the daylights out of Krad.

Blood trickled down the side of Krad's lip.

"_Dark! Stop it!" came Daisuke._

"_Daisuke?!" Krad cried out in confusion. _

"_Yeah, you two somehow merged and Satoshi and I are trapped together." Daisuke explained. _

"_And you didn't tell me why?" Dark asked. _

"_I forgot... Erm, Krad?" Daisuke asked. _

"_What?" Krad snapped._

He was feeling very frustrated and now, his enemy was inside of his head.

"_Who's Delana?" Daisuke asked. _

Krad's eyes widened as he heard this.

"_How the hell did you know that?" Krad demanded. _

"_We saw that clip of memory of yours..." Daisuke replied shyly. _

"_What? Wait... We?! WE?! Who's the we?" Krad cried out. _

"_All three of us? Maybe." Dark smirked. _

Krad felt like fainting. Whatever happened next, he did not know except that he was thrown into his memory again.

"_Delana! What is it that you want to show me?" he asked. _

"_Wait and see." Delana laughed. _

_With her hands covering his eyes, Rivan didn't know where he was going. But because she was his wife, Rivan trusted her completely._

"_We're reaching soon. Don't worry." her voice was full of excitement._

_Hearing a door open, Rivan felt the rays of sun beating down on his eyes as the hands covering his eyes go away and he opened his eyes and saw himself looking at a garden full of flowers. Different colors ranging from white to purple to red to blue. It was an awesome sight. Delana pulled him along the little heaven of flowers showing him all the different types of flowers. _

"_See there? The silky white ones? It's called Baby breaths. Aren't they beautiful?" Delana asked as she pulled him closer. _

_Small bushes of white flowers grown together. Those flowers gave out an aura of purity and innocence. Just watching it made Rivan smile. _

"_And over there! The purple flower? It's called Iris. Isn't it beautiful?" Delana grinned happily as she pulled Rivan to a clump of purple colored flowers. _

"_It comes in lots of colors. The blue ones are over there! The yellow ones are there!" Delana pointed. _

_Rivan turned his head instead of looking at the flower, he looked at his newly wedded wife. She was so easily made happy. Delana turned sensing someone's eyes on her, and looked straight into her husband's eyes. His golden orbs seemed to stare right into her soul. Blushing slightly, Delana twirled round in her little garden of flowers. Her red hair flew round her as she turned around like a dancer. Her body posed perfectly as she spun round and round._

"_This is my little heaven!" Delana told him. _

_Bending down, Rivan plucked a flower which he knew about. A white hibiscus. He pulled Delana's hand to stop her from turning again. As soon as she stopped twirling, Rivan placed the flower in her hair. _

"_You're my little heaven." Rivan said as he pushed her fringe away from her face..._

"Krad!" came Dark as he shook the unconscious blonde in front of him.

Taking in a huge breath, Krad jerked awake.Even though he was awake, his memories were still running in his head like a projector.

_Prying the man off her..._

"_Dan?" he asked._

_A fight broke out. Delana screaming from the side, crying as he, Rivan fought with his own brother. A glint from a hidden sword. Stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. A sharp pain in the back of his head. Black dots dancing in front of his eyes as he watch his brother rape his wife, then stabbing her with his sword. Unable to do anything as he was slowly engulfed by darkness. _

"_Delana?" he muttered as he opened his eyes. _

_His mother crying at his side. His father looking solemn. _

"_Where's Delana?" he had demanded._

_At this his mother cried even more. His father sat down by his bed and looked at him and said, _

"_She's dead. Her body was found near you with Dan's sword plunge into her chest." _

_Overwhelming pain took over his body as he shook uncontrollably. Tears streamed down his face as he covered his face with his own hands..._

_At the funeral, Delana's body was buried in the garden where she had loved the most. With her favorite flower the Iris placed in her coffin in her hands. Her once radiant face now pale and cold. Her lively self now disappeared like the sun as rain sluiced down Rivan's body. Tears flowed like the rain that day. The sun from their lives had disappeared forever. Suddenly, the image of another girl. Long red hair just like Delana. Her glorious smile exactly like Delana's. But she was different. Hiku..._

"Hiku..." Krad muttered as tears streamed down his face.

Dark saw the resemblance just as Satoshi and Daisuke had.

"Hiku!" Krad cried out before taking flight towards where his heart was telling him to go to.

Her little heaven... _Their little heaven..._

A/N Here's Chapter 34! Hope you liked it. Well. I do not know a lot about flowers and so for those little information on flowers got me searching the web for quite some time. Haha. Irises are pretty! If you want to, go on Google and search 'Iris' and you can see what pretty little things they are. Haha. Review it if you like! Good Day!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Final goodbye...?

A/N Here it is! The last chapter... -dramatic music in background-. This is what everyone has been waiting for... Haha. Sorry for the long wait. Had my exams. But no worries I did the chapter during my exams. To bleachexpert, well, I got your message. But you'll have to read on to see if I used your idea. Haha. By the way, this chapter would be longer than what I usually write. Thought I should cramp all the last minute ideas into one chapter. Well here it is the final chapter. Thank you, all of you for supporting this fic! -sends kisses out to all the readers- I hope you all liked the story. Well, drum roll please... -DRUM ROLL- Chapter 35, dedicated to all my darling reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel...

Start:

Jerking awake, Hiku looked around at her surroundings. It was dark all around. Rubbing her eyes, Hiku caught sight of something in the shadows of some trees. Curious, Hiku stood up and walked towards it and saw that it was a grave. No correction. Two graves. Wiping away the moss and roots that covered the graves, there, engraved on stone,

_Delana Storms_

_Wife of_

_Prince Rivan Henson_

_Departed on the 22__nd__ of May_

_Dearly missed husband, friends and family_

_1605-1623_

_Age departed, 18 years_

"Delana Storms..." Hiku muttered.

She did not know who this Delana was but she seemed so familiar. She ran her finger across the words and felt her heart ache.

_Prince Rivan Henson_

_Husband of_

_Delana Storms_

_Departed on the 16__th__ of July_

_Dearly missed by friends and family_

_1603-1627_

_Age departed, 22 years_

"Rivan..." Hiku said as tears rolled down her cheek like a small stream.

Her heart roared with fury as memories came back to her.

"_You're my little heaven." _Rivan had said when he placed a flower in her hair.

"_Rivan! Help!"_ She had screamed as Dan ripped her gown apart.

_Tears rolling down her face as she screamed in agony._

Hiku's head pounded painfully as more memories came back.

_Another life, she was a little girl, he was a little boy. She was moving towards him, so was he. Someone pushed her, she tripped and stumbled into the path of an incoming horse carriage killing her at the spot. A new life, he was thrown off the edge of a cliff, falling to his death. Then, she managed to marry him. But then she was raped and then killed. _

Realization hit her on the head like a rock. Dan was going to kill Krad in this life.

"Krad don't come here..." Hiku wished silently as she stared up into the sky.

"Why little Delana, you found your little grave site! How interesting!" came Dan's voice.

Hiku's eyes reverted to the surrounding in an instant. Fear written all over her face. Then anger flared inside of her as she remembered how he destroyed her lives over and over again.

"Angry? You better be. Or else, how am I supposed to make you cry when you see your dear Rivan, no Krad, die," Dan laughed.

"You sick bastard!"Hiku cried out angrily.

Dan laughed and looked at the moon. The wind was rising and the trees and flowers were swaying along.

"He's coming!" Dan said sounding like a six-year-old boy who was waiting to get his birthday present.

Hiku kept wishing with all her might for Krad not to come, but the sound of wings flapping broke her string of thoughts.

"No!" Hiku muttered.

"Yes! Yes! Come on now darling! We mist hide!" Dan laughed as he grabbed hold of Hiku's arm and pulled her away...

Krad landed in the field of flowers and trees. No one inside.

"Hiku!" Krad called out as he tried to sense for her presense.

"It's no use. There's a strong magic here." Dark said as he landed beside Krad.

Krad stared at Dark with the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-with-me look. Dark just smirked and flapped his wings.

"Krad maybe you should go look around?" came Daisuke's voice.

Krad ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Something was not right here. Quickly jumping out of the way, a spiked trap came swinging out from the trees and was aimed at where he was standing just a second ago.

"What the hell was that?" Dark cursed.

Sensing the surroundings, Krad knew that Hiku was here not too long ago. Then a jolt of electric shot right through him.

"_Delana... Delana! Come back to me! Delana!" he wailed. _

_His heart felt like it was ripped apart. Pain and sorrow was all he felt now. _

"_Be sad brother... Be very sad." came Dan's voice followed by his insane laughter. _

"_Dan!" Rivan yelled as he stood up and glared in every direction._

_But the rain was like a grey curtain, blocking everything out. Falling to his knees, his black suit splashed with mud as he cried. Covering his face with his hands, Rivan remembered the day they met. Fell in love. Got married. _

"_Till death do us part? Never... Delana, I swear, I will avenge you no matter how long it takes!" Rivan said as tears mixed with rain continued to fall. _

"Watch it!" came Satoshi's voice which woke Krad from his daze.

An arrow was flying towards him. Stepping aside, the arrow struck a tree splitting it in half.

"Weak..." Krad said out loud.

"Are you sad brother? Are you? Cause if you are not sad, I'll make you sad," came Dan's voice from everywhere.

"With our dear Delana..."

A scream.

"Where are you you coward!" Krad yelled.

His heart pounding with panic.

"Everywhere brother. You can't find me. But you can certainly hear her..."

The same scream pierced through the night air.

"Hiku!" Dark muttered wide-eyed.

"No... It's Nakuru!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Who?" Krad asked.

"Nakuru. Hiku's little sister you idiot! Find her!" Satoshi commanded.

Once more Nakuru screamed...

"Leave her alone!" Nakuru shouted.

Dan turned and glared at her. Every time he tried to kiss Hiku, she would start screaming. It was annoying. Ignoring her, Dan leaned down and was going to plant a kiss on the struggling girl, the other red head screamed.

"Fine!" Dan growled as he took out a rope and tied Hiku up tightly behind a tree and gagged her.

Dan turned and glared at the other red head with intense hatred.

"Let me guess, you're her maid?" Dan asked.

"I'm her sister you jerk face crap!" Nakuru cried out as she tried to kick Dan.

"No can do missy. Or you're dead." Dan said as he grabbed her leg and flipped her around tossing her to the ground.

Falling flat on her face, Nakuru winced in pain as she pushed herself up.

"You bastard! You can't treat a lady this way!" Nakuru said as she spat the blood out from her mouth.

"Oh, so sorry..." Dan said as he pulled Nakuru into his arms and placed his lips on her firmly.

Licking her lips, Nakuru wanted to scream but her body started to feel different. She felt dizzy and yet felt okay at the same time.

"Obedience is what I need. I made this powder myself. It the Oblivion. Good isn't it?" Dan laughed.

The color faded away from Nakuru's eyes as she went limp in his arms.

"Now will you stop trying to save your sister?" Dan asked.

Strangely, Nakuru nodded her head.

"Oh, here they come," Dan said smirking.

"Go hide in a tree... Oh, by the way, you aren't a lady."

Nodding, Nakuru's body obeyed. She climbed up a tree and hid in the shadows of the leaves. She had a clear view of the entire area around her. Dan had just walked into dark space between a tree and disappeared. The sound of footsteps grew louder as the wind picked up speed. Directly in front of her, Krad and Dark ran into the small clearing. Their breaths came out in small puffs of vapor as they caught their breath.

"Hiku!" Dark pointed out.

There hanging on a rope over the side of the cliff, was Hiku struggling to get free. Krad grew frightened. He was afraid that the rope might snap and he would lose Hiku.

"Where's Nakuru?" Satoshi asked anxiously.

Pulling his eyes away from Hiku, Krad scanned the surroundings. They weren't alone. Dan was somewhere near them. He was certain of it.

"Stop hiding and come out you coward!" Dark yelled the exact words on Krad's mind.

Everything was still and silent. No crickets were calling, no toads crocking, nothing at all. The wind howled. Followed by the muffled scream from Hiku. Dark, was struck by a spear, in the chest. He staggered backwards as blood spurted out from the wound. Dark groaned in pain as he fell to his knees clutching the protruding end of the spear.

"Dark!" Daisuke cried out.

Krad stared horrified at the scene before him. The famous Dark phantom. Able to escape all types of traps that Satoshi had planned for him was now kneeling on the ground with a bloody spear thrusting from his chest. Krad walked towards Dark and kneeled down beside him.

"Dark! You can't die!" Daisuke screamed.

Krad quickly grabbed hold of the end of the spear and pulled hard. Dark screamed. More blood gushed out from the fresh wound settling itself in the white clothing of Krad's The more Krad pulled, the louder Dark's screams of agony got.

"Stop! Krad what are you doing?" Satoshi cried out.

The spear would not budge. Then with one final pull, Krad dislodged the weapon from the flesh. Blood spurted out from the open wound and flew everywhere. Making the once white top of Krad's, blood red. Dark howled out in pain as a circle of deep red liquid formed around Dark's body.

"Dark!" Daisuke choked.

Tears ran down Hiku's face as she watch the pool of blood around Dark get bigger by the second. Dark started gasping for air and was getting paler by the second. Krad pulled out a feather and chanted a spell. A healing spell. A faint yellow glow formed around Dark's body as the chanting continued. The wound on Dark's chest slowly healed as Dark stopped gasping slowly as he laid his head on the ground bitterly as his eyes closed gradually.

"No brother! I cannot have any extras around," came Dan's voice.

"Go you. Attack..." came the command from Dan.

Nakuru body flipped and landed smoothly in front of Krad.

"Nakuru!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Nakuru turned and back kicked Krad in the face. Krad landed on the ground with a thud before standing back up.

"What the hell?" Krad exclaimed.

"Something is wrong with her!" Daisuke said his voice a little muffled.

Before Krad could say another word, Nakuru dashed towards him and started throwing punches at him. Dodging the punches, Krad retaliated by tripping her.

"Attack him!" Dan commander once more.

Nakuru nodded and stood up. She readied herself and then dashed towards Krad once more. Grabbing some dirt, Nakuru then jumped up into the air and did a three-hundred and sixty turn and threw the dirt towards Krad's eyes. Quickly, shielding his eyes, Krad felt the air being punched out of his lungs as he flew backwards into a tree.

"Don't hurt her!" Satoshi warned as Krad formed a energy bolt in his hand.

Irritation grew in Krad as he chanted a spell. A faint yellow glow formed around Nakuru's body and then she flew backwards and got knocked out when she hit the ground.

"Krad!" Satoshi and Daisuke yelled.

"I didn't hurt her. I merely got her to go and sleep." Krad replied.

"Well done brother... Well done." Dan applauded.

Krad turned around sharply to see Dan leaning against a tree clapping his hands. Glaring at him, Krad stood up straight.

"Dan..." Krad muttered, his voice full of spite.

"Rivan," Dan replied politely, his voice full of excitement.

"This is what they call, the final showdown isn't it?" Dan laughed.

Krad glared at him and a glint of silver caught his eye. A sword. It had a golden handle. The hilt had a ruby encrusted in it.

"It tasted her blood before. It's anxious to taste yours..." Dan smirked as he indicated towards Hiku.

"Your disgusting..." Krad spat.

"Enough talk... Let's get this over and done with!" Dan stated as he picked up his sword.

Swinging his swords casually, Dan closed his eyes for a second then rushed at Krad at break neck speed. Krad jumped back as Dan sliced the air in front of him. Summoning a energy bolt, Krad shot it at Dan who deflected it with his sword. Smirking, Dan hurried forward to try and get to Krad. Opening his wings, Krad shot up into the sky just in time to escape the deadly blow.

"Now brother... Won't that be cheating?" Dan asked as the sound of fabric ripping was made.

Blood red wings unfold from Dan's back as he took flight into the air. Krad stared at him before firing energy bolts at him one after another. Before he knew it, Dan appeared in front of him and kicked him down towards the ground. Smashing hard into the earth, Krad felt his lip tear as he slam in to a tree. Hiku made a muffled cry. Krad raised his head to look at Hiku only to see Dan's feet. Dan slammed his foot into the top of Krad's head bashing it into the earth again. Blood dribbled down Krad's lip as he raised himself up. Staggering, Krad felt himself get pushed towards a tree and felt excruciating pain in his abdomen. Looking down, Krad saw Dan push the sword into his body till the other end of the sword came out on the other side of the tree. Hiku screamed. Cold sweat ran down his forehead as he watched Dan laugh.

"I win brother..." Dan announced.

Krad tried to pull the sword out but it only caused him more pain. He wanted to scream but seemed so hard. Then blood spurted all over Krad's face as he watch Dan get impaled by millions of black feathers. Dan turned his head slightly to see who hit him but his face met the fist of Dark's.

"You forgot... He has another brother..." Dark said as he kicked Dan onto the floor.

Dan groaned as he slowly disintegrated. Dark walked over to Hiku and helped her down. Hiku ran towards Krad as soon as she got free. Tears poured out of her eyes as she touched Krad's left cheek. He felt so cold. So dead.

"Krad..." Hiku muttered as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Hiku," Krad choked.

His body was getting numb. He could not move his legs anymore. He raise his arm painfully and touched Hiku's cheek.

"I'm-so gl-glad you're fine..." he coughed out blood.

His breaths was getting shorter. Each breath he took cause an incredible pain in his nervous system. More tears rolled down Hiku's face. She felt like a dam had just ruptured in her heart and no amount of cement could fix it right back.

"Krad... You cannot die!" Hiku whispered as her vision blurred.

Krad just smiled. A genuine smile. No hidden feelings behind it.

"Don't-" Krad started.

"No! Don't talk..." Hiku muttered.

Shaking his head, Krad indicated that he wanted to continue.

"Don't, don't forget... Don't forget to re-remember m-me..." Krad said smiling.

Hiku thought of the words just as Krad hand fell limp to his side. Hiku stared wide-eyed at Krad's body before her mind could register what had just happened. Falling to her knees, tears sluiced down her cheeks like rain. He was gone. He had just left her behind. Covering her face, Hiku wailed into her hands. All those memories of her being with him. It was all over. Everything. From the very first time they met till the time they first kissed. It was now all memories.

"Hiku..." Dark said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hearing him, Hiku cried even harder. Then she felt a slight squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that Krad was covered in a yellow glow. The yellow glow made him look like an angel from heaven apart from the blood splatted all over his clothes. Just as Hiku was about to reach out and touch Krad, with a bright spray of light, Krad's body disappeared into tiny little bits of light and flew towards the heavens. Hiku gasped when she saw this. Her heart ached painfully.

"Why... Why did they have to take his body away too?" Hiku wailed as she stood up and chased the light.

Dark grabbed hold of Hiku arm and pulled her into his chest. Hiku cried and cried, her heart felt like it could never be the same again.

"Hiku..." came a tiny voice.

Blurred by the tears, Hiku could still make out the red hair and could still recognize the voice.

"Nakuru... Nakuru!" Hiku cried out and ran to her sister.

She hugged her sister and cried her heart out. She could not stop. Not after her beloved just died and disappeared in front of her eyes. Nakuru felt the corners of her eyes sting as she hugged her sister tightly. She looked at the spot when Krad's body used to be at and saw that it was still glowing brightly.

"Hiku! Look!" Nakuru said as turned her sister around.

Hiku stared in amazement as the glow started to form a shape. But her heart sunk almost instantly. It was not as tall as Krad. Blue hair and blue eyes formed and slowly the rest of the features formed. Satoshi Hiwatari stood there in shock. Tears running down his cheeks.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Nakuru said in surprise.

She released her hand on her sister and ran toward Satoshi. Satoshi collapsed into her arms and started to weep.

"He's gone. He asked her not to forget to remember him..." Satoshi muttered completely exhausted.

Hiku turned her head towards the moon. It had finally come out of it's hiding place. A full moon. Bright and round. The tears didn't stop but her heart already knew...

A/N Here is chapter 35. See it's long! But I just realized, I could not put everything in one chapter. So I decided. There is gonna be an Epilogue. Haha. I didn't stay in the 35 chapter limit. Oh well. Sorry to have kept all of you waiting. But looks like you would have to wait a little while more! . Sorry! Hoped you liked this chapter. Review it please. I wanna get 200 reviews by the end of the story! Haha. Thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

Epilogue The End...

A/N Hi people! I swear. This is going to be the very last chapter of this story. Haha. Well, read on and review please. I have a target to reach... Haha. . Well, here is the very last part. The Epilogue. Well, hope you'll like it. Review it please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from DN Angel...

Start:

_2 months later..._

"So I'll not be moving off anymore. Great isn't it?" Shiho asked happily as she interlocked her fingers in Yzak's.

"Of course," Yzak replied as he pulled Shiho into his protective arms.

"I'm not letting you go." he smiled.

Seated at the table, thirteen teens were chatting happily as the school neared its end of year holidays. Rio and Yoshinito were explaining that they were going to spend their holiday together out of Japan.

"You're leaving me behind!" Kio, Rio's twin, wailed.

"I'm so sorry sis, but Yoshin and I would be celebrating our two year anniversary. You can't tag along can you?" Rio asked as she tapped Yoshin on the nose.

"God! Enough with the mushy talk you four!" Vincent exclaimed.

"You're making us sick..." Kenji added on as he made a face at Rio.

Hiku laughed as she watched her friends. She certainly haven't forgotten what had happened in the clearing two months ago. She sighed and looked at her other friends. They all seemed to have found their partners. Rio with Yoshin, Yzak with Shiho, Honaka with Rey and Resha with Vincent. Even the wildest of the other pair of twins got a partner. Yuki and Kio went together after she met him again in school after the hospital trip.

"Right... Like you don't talk lovey-dovey!" Honaka cried out laughing.

Vincent went tomato-red right in the face as he looked down at the table. Everyone laughed as they teased Vincent.

"Sorry to interrupt you... But I've been sent to pass all of you this." a freshman said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah! Don't scare us like that!" Yugi uttered.

The boy muttered his apology then passed individual letters to all of them before dashing off.

"I swear! They just get cuter and cuter each year!" Honaka laughed as she tore opened her envelope.

A minute of dead silence passed through the group as they read their letters. Their faces slowly showing the following emotions-bafflement, realization, surprise then humor.

"Are you kidding me?" Yoshin exclaimed as he dumped his letter in the center of the table. Everyone lowered their letters and read Yoshin's letter.

"I got the exact same letter too!" Rio muttered.

"Me too..." Kio seconded it.

The others nodded and placed their letter spread out across the table.

_Dear Mr Yoshinito Kashito,_

_You have been selected out of the many hundred who auditioned for this play, Twelfth Night. Congratulations._ _Rehearsal would be starting this afternoon. Please meet Mr Yamanami in the auditorium today after school at 3.30pm for your first meeting. More details would be given during the rehearsal. Thank you. _

"What the hell? We are all picked to do the play? That sucks..." Vincent said.

"It would be so fun! Right Hiku?" Honaka sounded cheerfully.

Hiku smiled and thought of the possibilities of acting out the play. It would be fun as all her friends would be there along side with her.

"I guess it would." Hiku answered smiling.

"Well I suggest we all go!" Resha exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Rio said in an enthusiastic voice.

With the majority of the people agreeing to doing the play, they went for the rehearsals...

Entering the auditorium, Hiku saw groups of people huddled together in the seats. There were people working on the background scenes already and Yamanami was busy taking down notes. Then from the corner of her eye, Hiku spotted Fllay and her friends giggling. Elbowing Shiho, Shiho turned and looked in the direction where Hiku indicated and saw Fllay laughing with her friends.

"Hey look. It's Fllay-I'm-a-snob." Shiho announced.

The rest looked in the direction where Shiho had pointed in.

"God she is so suspicious." Honaka muttered.

"What gave you the idea?" Rio asked.

"Dunno. Just that I hate her to her guts..." Shiho snarled.

Yzak placed his arm around Shiho's shoulder and just calmly walked over to Fllay.

"Hello. How are your parents may I ask?" Yzak asked.

Fllay looked like she was ran over by a truck. Horrified, she quickly tried to regain her composure.

"Hi Yzak! Haha. My parents are fine at the moment." Fllay answered, her words dripping with fake cheerfulness.

"Great, great. That's nice to hear. Well, we'll see you around then." Yzak called out before strolling back towards Hiku and the rest.

"What did you do to her dude?" Yuki and Yugi asked together.

"My father demoted them from a high ranking CEO and group manager, to normal factory workers." Yzak answered wearily.

The rest of them laughed heartily knowing that their enemy was now in their palm of their hands. They could make her do anything they wanted.

"You people over there. Come here now!" Yamanami yelled out.

Quieting down, the group made their way to the teacher.

"Get on stage." Yamanami commanded.

Following his orders, Hiku and the rest made their way onto the stage. He assigned their roles to each and everyone of them and got them rehearsing straight away. They worked extremely hard each rehearsal to perfect their roles. Hiku, who was acting as Viola/Cersario, got the hardest part. She had to cross-dress as a guy in the play.

"And died that day when Viola from her birth had numbered thirteen years." Hiku recited.

"How's it going?' Rey asked.

He got the part he wanted. He was the Duke of Illyria. He had been the best actor on the set. He remembered every single line of his and was able to recite his lines perfectly on the very first day already.

"Fine. But still not up to your standard." Hiku laughed.

"Right." Rey replied as he patted Hiku on the head.

Hiku gave him a face which said don't-touch-me!. Hiku and the rest worked really hard for the next two weeks. Both in school and at home. Nakuru, Hiku's sister was now dating Satoshi. She was helpful enough to get Satoshi to pretend to be Orsino when she needed to practice. Time passed very quickly and soon it was the day of the performance. Hiku helped out at the ticketing booth and helped to seat the people before rushing backstage to quickly get dressed. Everything was going smoothly before disaster struck.

"Hiku! Did you see the tailor? My dress is torn!" Resha wailed as she rushed through the dressing room door.

"No what happened to your dress?" Hiku exclaimed worriedly.

"Resha! Vincent is puking outside. He is having stage fright!" Yugi ran in shouting.

"Stage fright? Puking? Oh Vincent!" Resha exclaimed as she slapped her hand to her forehead and ran out.

"Yugi! I lost my boots and hat!" Yuki screamed as he popped his head into the room.

"We have only half and hour more to the performance!" Hiku wailed.

Yugi groaned and then stomped out of the room with his brother. Hiku quickly put on some make-up. But in the mist of this, she found out that she lost the necklace she had to use in the play. Getting up quickly, Hiku ran outside to ask for help.

"Anyone seen my necklace?" Hiku yelled.

"No! Check the dressing table!" Rio screamed back.

Hiku cursed. She just left the dressing table a moment ago. Looking around, Hiku noticed that everyone was in trouble. The show was starting and yet they weren't ready. She felt the edge of her eyes sting as she turned and ran out the backstage up the stairs and out into the school's balcony. She leaned against the railing using her elbows to prob herself up. She felt warm liquid roll down her cheek as she tried to control her emotions. Everything was going haywire. She covered her face and started to try and calm herself down. She took in a few deep breaths and looked over the railing. Parents and students and siblings were all getting through the ticket booth already. She scanned through the crowd looking for a familiar face. She saw Yzak's parents, Honaka's mum, Kio and Rio's parents, Okita, Kondo, Hijikata and her family and then a blonde man. She blinked her eyes and looked again.

"It can't be..." Hiku exclaimed.

There squeezing through the crowd was a man who had hair like someone she had tried to forget weeks before.

"Krad?" Hiku muttered before turning and sprinting downstairs. Rushing past the auditorium, Yamanami grabbed Hiku by the arm and pushed her backstage.

"Hurry! We're gonna start soon!" Yamanami said.

"But sir! Everything is going wrong. I lost the necklace. I can't find it anywhere!" Hiku cried out.

"Hiku! Relax! Relax! It's here! You asked me to get someone to tightened it yesterday remember?" Yamanami said.

Hiku then remembered. She had indeed asked Yamanami to get it fixed. Hiku laughed but then Yamanami shouted for everyone to get into their places.

"Krad... Wish me luck!" Hiku whispered...

"My father had a mole upon his brow." Hiku recited.

"And so had mine." Kenji stated.

Hiku made herself choke as she continued to say her lines.

"And died that day when Viola from her birth had numbered thirteen years."

"O, that record is lively in my soul. He finished indeed his moral act that day that made my sister thirteen years." Kenji said with all the emotion he could master.

A brother finally finding his lost sister whom he though was dead, Kenji expressed the emotions perfectly. After weeks of intensive practice, he did it so flawlessly. Hiku was so proud of her friends as they carried on acting. Hiku turned and faced the crowd as she pretended to be looking out into the horizon. Again she spotted the blonde hair among the other colors. She refrained herself from getting out of character as she longed to reach out for him and see who he was. Rey then stepped out from amidst the soldiers.

"Boy, thou hast said to me a thousand times thou never shouldst love woman like to me." Rey said.

"And all those sayings will I overswear and all those swearings keep as true in soul as doth that orbed continent the fire that severs day from night." Hiku answered.

The play continued as Hiku's eyes kept roaming to the unknown blonde stranger. She yearned for him to be the man that she loved. So badly that she was ready to dump down everything and rush up to him. But for her friends, she stayed calm. Vincent came out, Honaka came out followed by Resha and Yuki, Yugi and Kio. The play was coming to an end. Very soon, Hiku told herself. Soon, she would be able to find out who that blonde was.

"Sings When I was and a little tiny boy, with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, a foolish thing was but a toy, for the rain it raineth everyday. But when I came to man's estate, with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, 'gainst knave and thief men shut their gate, for it he rain it raineth everyday. A great while ago the world began, with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, but that's all one, our play is done, and we strive to please you everyday." Vincent sang as he sat on a hand-made wall in the scene.

And with that, the curtains closed and the whole hall was filled with the sound of applause and cheering. Every actor and actress quickly stepped out when their names were called.

"Hiku Sayo as our very own Viola and Cersario!" Yamanami announced as Hiku stepped out from backstage.

She bowed and stood to one side.

"And Vincent Hiragashi, our very own court jester, Feste!" Yamanami shouted.

The applause grew louder as people started to stand up and cheer. Everyone bowed at the same time before waving goodbye to the audience. Hiku quickly jumped off stage and ran towards where she last saw the blonde male. But, to no one's surprise, he wasn't there anymore. Hiku felt her heart sink. Her only glimmer of hope was now out. She sighed and hurried back on stage to get changed...

"Bye guys!" Hiku called out after her friends.

She told her parents she was going to go home herself. She just needed a little time to cool down before going home. She took the way she took once before where Krad saved her from some hooligans. The road brought back lots of memories as she remembered how he always used to smirk. Her heart cried out in pain as she remembered how he tended to her leg. And how he looked like when he was sick. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm as the wind kept rising. Halfway to her house, Hiku saw someone sitting on a bench near a store window. She grew frightened after she remembered about Dan. She reassured herself and began to walk faster. The faster she reaches home, the faster she can rest and go to sleep. As she walked past the stranger, he or she spoke.

"Where are you going to? Delana..." came a male's voice.

Hiku almost screamed. She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to face the man. He didn't move. He just sat there watching here with eyes she could not see. Her heart pounded loudly. As though it was in her ears.

"Who are you?" Delana stammered.

"Oh Delana, don't you recognize my voice?" he asked.

The more he talked, the more Hiku got frightened. He kept reminding her of Dan. Then the man stood up. Hiku let out a whimper as she moved away from him. He took a step forward. She took a step back. Her heart beat painfully against her rib cage.

"Get away!" Hiku screamed as she turned and ran.

She thought he was dead. But he wasn't he was still after her. Dan. He murdered Krad and yet he was still alive. Hiku felt warm tears roll out of her eyes as she ran. She knew she had to get away. She didn't want to look back. She was afraid to see those fearful red eyes again.

"Stop! Stop!" came the voice.

Hiku quickened her pace. She didn't want to be caught. She didn't want to die.

"Hiku stop!" yelled the male.

Hiku screamed and covered her ears. She ran faster and faster. Not caring of what route she took. She just wanted to get away. Her heart seemed to be in her ears and was thumping extra loud. Taking in deep breaths, Hiku turned right then left and left again. Soon she lost count of what direction she took. Then, a pair of arm grabbed her from behind.

"No!" Hiku screamed.

She struggled to get free. She fought with the male. But she was weak. She felt herself losing the upper hand. He was winning. She was going to die. Dan was going to succeed in to killing her again. More tears spilled out from her eyes as she struggled with all her might. The owner of the hands pulled her close and maintained a strong grip on her.

"Hiku! Stop! It's me! Krad!" he cried out.

Hearing Krad's name, Hiku stopped struggling. She looked up at her 'attacker's' eyes. Golden. Not red. His hair was yellow, not red. He had no scar unlike Dan. He was Krad, not Dan. She could not believe her eyes. Krad seemed to understand her unspoken words. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He hugged her protectively. He didn't want to lose her again.

"How is it possible?" Hiku finally asked after a long dead pause.

"Dark. He gave up his body for me. The Niwa family took a long time to search for this spell. That is why it took me so long to return." Krad explained.

"Then... Dark?" Hiku asked.

"He's gone. He gave up his entire life for me. For us to be together." Krad explained softly as he sat Hiku down on a nearby bench.

Hiku felt sad and happy at the same time. She was confused. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. She was very ecstatic to find Krad alive once again. But now Dark, phantom Dark was gone. Dead. Poof. All gone. She was miserable. The dates she went out with him were wonderful. He was fun. She felt like an oxymoron. She started to cry for Dark. She felt like a baby. Being taken care of by it's mother. She felt so vulnerable now. Krad hugged her tightly allowing Hiku to cry on his chest.

"He only loved Rika. Rika was his one and only true love," Krad stated.

"He's with her now..."

Hiku snuggled up into Krad's warm chest as she tried to imagine Dark with another girl. A woman in fact. One that he has been loving for the past years. Leaning on Krad's chest allowed Hiku to hear his heart beat. _Do-doh. Do-doh. Do-doh. Do-doh._ It went on like this. No matter what. He was alive and so was she. He was human and so was she. She reached for his hand and interlocked her fingers in his. _Do-doh. _She looked at Krad. _Do-doh._ Their lips touched. The sensation of having the person whom you loved dearly here with you, kissing you was so immersed that one lone tear rolled down her cheek. She laid her head on Krad's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. One that she would constantly hear for the rest of her life... _Do-doh. Do-doh. Do-doh. Do-doh..._

THE END

A/N HERE IT IS!!! It's the end of the story! I declare this story, Angel You Are Not, COMPLETE! Thank you everyone for reviewing and staying tune to my stories. I'm truly grateful! I love all of you! With you, this story would have been deleted a long time ago. -gives cookies, sweets chocolates hugs and kisses- THANK YOU! I don't know what to say anymore as this is gonna end like so soon... THANK YOU! Thank you everybody for allowing me to finish this story. I'm so happy! It's been real great this whole time! Kyaa! . By the way, _Do-doh_ is the sound of the heart beat. I didn't know how to put it into words so yeah. Haha. If I were to create another DN Angel fic, please support me! Thanks. Love you all! d. b Yay! THANK YOU once again! THANK YOU!!!


End file.
